Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade
by FireKai
Summary: Sequela de Beyblade: Outra História. Kai e Ray estão juntos, mas muitos gostariam de os ver separados. Será que os dois vão ficar juntos? Yaoi, Kai x Ray e outros. (Completa)
1. Mistério

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas as personagens que eu criar são minhas!**

**Esta fic é dedicada à LaDiNi e à beyfanatic. Espero que gostem!**

Esta fic, continua onde a primeira, Beyblade: Outra História, acaba. A fic é de tipo Shounen-ai e não de tipo Yaoi, ou seja, pode haver referências a sexo e relações entre personagens, mas nada de explicito. Espero que leiam e que gostem. Boa leitura!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1: Mistério**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O vento soprava forte e a neve caía delicadamente, cobrindo o chão de branco. As árvores balançavam por causa do vento e várias sombras eram projectadas. Algures no meio das árvores, um pequeno animal moveu-se. A lua cheia, que estava recortada no céu, lançava o seu brilho sobre a floresta. Perto da floresta erguia-se uma enorme mansão. O brilho da lua era reflectido nas paredes brancas da mansão. Naquele ambiente, parecia que tudo na mansão estava adormecido, mas não estava. Algures dentro da mansão, numa sala cheia de livros, estava sentado um homem. Ele esperava ansiosamente por algo. O tempo foi passando e o homem não se mexeu. O silêncio foi interrompido por uma melodia. O homem pegou no telemóvel, que estava a tocar e atendeu:

"Finalmente! Porque demoraram tanto tempo para dar informações?" - gritou o homem.

"Foi difícil completar a tarefa que nos mandou fazer. A rapariga ficou indecisa no último momento." - disse uma voz de homem.

"Indecisa? Mas ela cooperou ou não?" - perguntou o homem numa voz ríspida.

"Sim. Ela acabou por decidir cooperar. Também, com a oferta que lhe fez, ela não poderia recusar!"

"Óptimo. Vocês já vêm a caminho?"

"Sim. E trazemos-lhe o que queria."

"Muito bem. Óptimo trabalho. Telefona-me quando o avião aterrar."

"Sim senhor."

O homem poisou o telemóvel. Um sorriso apareceu na sua cara. Os seus planos estavam a dar certo. A porta da sala foi aberta lentamente. Um rapaz, que aparentava ter 17 anos, vestindo um pijama azul, entrou na sala.

"Avô, ainda estás acordado?" -perguntou o rapaz ao outro homem.

"Sim, tinha alguns assuntos para resolver. E tu, não devias estar a dormir?" - perguntou o homem.

"Sim, mas eu ouvi-te a falar e vim ver se se passava alguma coisa." - respondeu o rapaz.

"Não, não se passa nada. Vai deitar-te, amanhã preciso de ter uma conversa séria contigo."

"Uma conversa séria? Sobre o quê?" - perguntou o rapaz curioso.

"Não interessa agora. Amanhã falamos." - respondeu o homem.

"É sobre o meu irmão?" - perguntou o rapaz.

"Já te disse que amanhã falamos. Vai deitar-te!" - mandou o homem numa voz ríspida. O rapaz abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a de novo. Não valia a pena tentar que o avô lhe dissesse algo, porque sabia que ele não lhe diria. Foi em direcção à porta, olhou para o avô mais uma vez e depois abandonou a sala, fechando a porta atrás si.

O homem ficou a pensar durante um pouco. Teria grandes planos para aquele rapaz, ele ia ajudá-lo muito. Olhou para o relógio e viu que já passava da meia-noite.

"É melhor ir deitar-me. Amanhã haverá muitas coisas para fazer."

Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava sentado e com passadas largas atravessou a sala. Passou a porta e continuou a caminhar em direcção ao seu quarto.

Noutra mansão, muito longe dali, mais precisamente no Japão, várias pessoas estavam a festejar a vitória dos Blade Breakers, no Campeonato Mundial. Wyatt andava no meio das outras pessoas. Ele caminhava com um copo de sumo na mão e parou perto de um sofá. Ray tinha adormecido no sofá. Decidiu não o acordar. Emily veio ter com ele e convidou-o para dançar. Deixando Ray a dormir no sofá, Wyatt aceitou o convite de Emily e os dois foram dançar.

As horas foram-se passando. As pessoas que estavam na festa iam embora aos poucos. Quando o último convidado abandonou a mansão. Wyatt olhou para a sala. Estava completamente desarrumada. Viam-se papeis por todo o lado. A Vénus estava a dormir na sua caminha. Ray e Tyson tinham adormecido nos sofás. Não havia sinal de Max nem de Kai e Tala ainda não tinha voltado do seu encontro com os seus amigos dos ex-Demolition Boys.

(Estou cansado demais para esperar pelo Tala.) - pensou Wyatt. Depois olhou para Ray e Tyson que dormiam profundamente. - (Vou deixá-los dormir aqui.)

Wyatt olhou mais uma vez para os seus dois companheiros adormecidos. Subiu as escadas que davam ao segundo andar da mansão e dirigiu-se ao seu quarto.

Tala chegou à mansão, uma hora mais tarde. Sem fazer barulho passou pela sala. Ray, Vénus e Tyson continuavam a dormir. Subiu as escadas até ao seu quarto. Depois de ter entrado viu que Wyatt já estava a dormir. Tala sentiu um aperto no coração. Deveria ele acordar Wyatt para lhe dar a conhecer a decisão que tinha tomado.

(Não!) - pensou ele. - (Não o vou acordar agora. Conto-lhe amanhã.)

Tala vestiu o pijama e dirigiu-se à casa de banho. Cinco minutos mais tarde, Tala saiu de lá e deitou-se na cama, ao lado de Wyatt.

(Terei eu tomado a decisão certa?) - perguntou Tala a si mesmo. - (Agora já está decidido. Vou contar ao Wyatt amanhã. Ele vai ficar muito triste, mas eu sei que ele irá superar.)

Tala adormeceu pouco depois. O seu sono foi muito agitado porque o que tinha decidido naquela noite, iria magoar muito Wyatt, mas ele teria de lhe dizer. Ele saberia mais cedo ou mais tarde.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eu sei que este capítulo está um pouco confuso, mas mais para a frente tudo se vai esclarecer. Por agora aqui ficam estas perguntas: Quem será o homem misterioso? E quem será o rapaz? Que decisão tomou Tala? E porque é que a decisão vai magoar Wyatt? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!**


	2. Revelação Surpreendente

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas as personagens que eu criar são minhas!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2: Revelação Surpreendente**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia amanheceu solarengo. A neve que cobria o chão perto da mansão começava a derreter. Algures dentro da mansão, um rapaz de 17 anos foi acordado por uma mulher.

"Vá, acorda!" - disse a mulher.

"O que foi Aya?" - perguntou o rapaz ainda sonolento.

Aya devia ter aproximadamente 35 anos, um cabelo castanho e longo que estava preso numa trança e uns olhos verde-esmeralda.

"O teu avô quer falar contigo!" - disse Aya.

"Certo!" - o rapaz saiu da cama rapidamente.

"Ena parece que perdeste todo o sono!" - disse Aya sorrindo.

"Eu estou curioso!" - disse o rapaz a sorrir. - "Quero saber o que ele quer falar comigo."

"Antes de ires falar com o teu avô tens de tomar o pequeno-almoço!"

"Oh, vá lá Aya, isto deve ser importante. Eu como depois!"

"Nem pensar!" - disse Aya rapidamente. - "Tens de comer para estares saudável!"

"Está bem." - respondeu o rapaz. - "Vais ficar ai ou vais sair do meu quarto, para eu me poder vestir?"

"Oh, claro." - disse Aya. - "Quando estiveres pronto vai tomar o pequeno-almoço. Eu vou estar à tua espera!"

Aya saiu do quarto. O rapaz vestiu-se rapidamente, saiu do quarto e foi em direcção à sala de jantar, onde iria tomar o pequeno-almoço. Passou apressadamente pelos corredores, decorados com vários quadros e mobílias caras. Quando entrou na sala de jantar, Aya já lá estava, à espera dele. A mesa que estava ao centro da sala estava cheia de comida. Desde bolos, pão, leite e sumos, até frutas, doces e outra coisas. Tudo estava preparado para um pequeno-almoço de um rei.

O rapaz sentou-se à mesa e começou a tomar o pequeno-almoço apressadamente.

"Come mais devagar. Senão vais sentir-te mal!" - disse Aya ao rapaz.

"Eu estou com pressa." - disse o rapaz, dando uma dentada no seu pão.

Quando o rapaz acabou de tomar o pequeno-almoço, ele levantou-se da cadeira e perguntou:

"Onde está o meu avô?"

"No escritório." - respondeu-lhe Aya.

"Obrigado Aya." - disse o rapaz, saindo a correr da sala de jantar.

Alguns minutos depois, o rapaz estava frente a frente com a porta da sala onde tinha entrado na noite anterior. O rapaz bateu à porta. Espero um pouco, até que a voz do seu avô disse para ele entrar.

"Ah, já estás aqui!" - disse o homem sorrindo.

"Sim!" - disse o rapaz. - "O que queres falar comigo avô?"

"O teu irmão está aqui connosco!"

"O meu irmão está cá?" - perguntou o rapaz sorrindo. - "Onde?"

"Calma, já te digo!" - disse o homem. - "Ele não está aqui de livre vontade."

"Não? Porquê?"

"Porque foi raptado." - disse o homem calmamente, enquanto a cara do rapaz ficou sem cor.

"Raptado? Mas porquê?"

"Porque eu preciso dele e ele não queria colaborar."

"Precisa dele para quê?" - perguntou o rapaz.

"Para dominar o mundo!"

"Dominar o mundo?" - perguntou o rapaz, confuso. - "Avô, tu estás muito estranho desde que viestes daquelas férias!"

"Férias? Rapaz tonto. Tu ainda não percebeste? Eu estive preso."

"Preso? Não pode ser! Mas porquê?"

"Não interessa agora." - respondeu friamente o homem. - "Ele está aqui preso e para eu o solte, tu vais ter de fazer uma coisa..."

"O quê?"

"Não interessa agora. Só te digo que se tu fizeres o que eu mandar libertas o teu irmão, caso contrário pode acontecer-lhe coisas muito más."

"Más? O que quer dizer com isso?" - perguntou o rapaz.

"Que ele pode por exemplo ... morrer!"

"Não!" - gritou o rapaz. - "O avô não faria isso!"

"Oh, faria sim." - disse o homem, dando uma gargalhada. - "O teu irmão está preso numa das celas da cave. Podes ir até lá e dizer ao guarda que eu te deixei vê-lo.

O rapaz saiu do escritório. Enquanto isso, o irmão dele, estava preso na cave.

"Deixem-me sair!" - gritou o rapaz.

"Está calado!" - disse o guarda, através da porta.

O rapaz olhou à sua volta. Estava num compartimento de uma cave. O compartimento tinha apenas uma janela minúscula e por isso era iluminado por uma lâmpada que pendia do tecto. Havia duas portas no compartimento, uma delas estava fechada e dava para a saída, onde o guarda estava. A outra dava para uma pequena casa de banho com uma banheira, uma sanita e um lavatório. Pelo compartimento podia ver-se um guarda-roupa, que continha algumas peças de vestuário, uma cama, uma secretária e uma cadeira. O rapaz sentou-se na cama. Não se lembrava bem de como tinha ido parar ali. Apenas tinha flashes de memória: Uma rapariga que ele conhecia, uma grande viajem de avião e a última coisa que se lembrava era de ter acordado ali.

"Tirem-me daqui." - gritou de novo o rapaz.

"Já disse para estares calado." - rosnou o guarda. - "Tu nunca vais sair daí."

"Deixem-me sair! Porque é que me prenderam aqui? Por favor deixem-me sair!" - pediu o rapaz.

O guarda começou a rir.

"Que hilariante, ver o famoso Kai a pedir para ser libertado!" - o homem riu de novo.

Kai voltou a sentar-se na cama. Como podia ele ter sido apanhado? Será que Ray e os outros tinham reparado que ele estava desaparecido? Será que eles o iriam ajudar?

E então, Kai ouviu o guarda falar com outra pessoa. A porta do compartimento abriu-se e outro rapaz entrou. A porta fechou-se atrás dele. Quando Kai olhou para o rapaz, pensou que estava a olhar para um espelho. Aquele rapaz que estava na sua frente tinha os mesmos olhos e cabelos cinzentos. A mesma expressão facial, era igual a Kai em tudo, excepto nas roupas e na agressividade da voz. Ele também não tinha os triângulos azuis que Kai costuma pintar na sua cara.

"Quem és tu?" - perguntou Kai.

"O meu nome é Akiru. Sou o teu irmão gémeo Kai." - disse o rapaz sorrindo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bem, neste capítulo já ficamos a saber um pouco mais da história. Por agora aqui ficam estas perguntas: Já sabem quem é o avô de Akiru? Qual será a reacção de Kai? E que decisão tomou Tala? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Prontinho, neste capítulo já há a resposta a algumas das perguntas. Espero que continues a ler e que mandes reviews.

**Beyfanatic: **O primeiro capítulo estava confuso, este também está um pouco, mas já há surpresas.

A ideia do irmão gémeo foi tirada da fic Espelho de Duas Faces, que existe na secção portuguesa do site. O nome da personagem é quase o mesmo, eu só mudei a última letra era Akira e agora é Akiru. A personalidade da personagem e tudo o resto, é feito por mim.


	3. Conversas entre Kai e Aki

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas as personagens que eu criar são minhas!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3: Conversas entre Kai e Aki**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Quem és tu?" - perguntou Kai.

"O meu nome é Akiru. Sou o teu irmão gémeo Kai." - disse o rapaz sorrindo.

"O quê?" - Kai ficou surpreso e confuso. - "Eu não tenho irmãos!"

Akiru sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Kai.

"Como podes ver, somos idênticos. Que outra explicação tens para sermos tão parecidos?"

"Eu... não sei." - respondeu Kai ainda mais confuso.

"Bem, eu vou contar-te tudo Kai. Como eu já disse o meu nome é Akiru, mas podes chamar-me Aki! Bem, nós somos irmãos gémeos, tu és alguns minutos mais velho que eu. Quando nós tínhamos 4 anos, os nossos pais morreram e o nosso avô ficou a tomar conta de nós." - disse Aki.

"Avô? O Voltaire?" - perguntou Kai.

"Sim, o nosso avô Voltaire tomou conta de nós. Como viu que tu tinhas jeito para o beyblade, enviou-te para uma escola de beyblade e eu fiquei a viver aqui. O avô saia muitas vezes em negócios e por isso eu ficava com a Aya. O avô não me deixa sair de casa quase nunca." - disse Aki com um mar triste.

Kai ouvia calmamente o que Aki lhe estava a dizer. Depois dele ter terminado disse: "Aki, o nosso avô não meu enviou para uma escola de beyblade, ele enviou-me para uma abadia na Rússia. Na abadia haviam treinos intensivos e as emoções ficavam de lado. Ele queria que eu me tornasse no maior blader do mundo para que o ajudasse a conquistar o mundo. No Campeonato de à 3 anos ele queria usar-me para roubar todos os bit-bichos e para que ele pudesse conquistar o mundo!"

"O quê?" - Aki estava confuso. - "Não pode ser... Ele disse-me que te tinha enviado para uma escola e que tu estavas a treinar porque querias. Quando se deu o Campenato de à 3 anos, eu disse-me que tu estavas a tirar os bit-bichos aos outros jogadores porque eles estavam a usa-los para o mal. Quando tu voltas-te aos Blade Breakers, ele disse que eles eram uma má influência para ti e que tu te tinhas tornado um inimigo!"

"Eu estou a contar-te a verdade Aki!" - disse Kai. - "Acredita em mim!"

"Eu acredito!" - disse Aki. - "Até hoje eu pensava que o nosso avô era uma pessoa boa, mas enganei-me. Além do que tu me estás a contar, hoje ele mandou-me ir falar com ele ao escritório. Ele disse-me que queria conquistar o mundo. Eu disse-lhe que ele andava estranho desde que tinha voltado das férias e ele revelou-me que estivera preso. Além disso ele disse-me que eu tinha de colaborar com ele ou poderiam acontecer-te coisas más." - Aki estremeceu.

"Foi ele que me raptou?"

"Sim!" - respondeu Aki. - "E agora quer que eu faça algo mas não me disse o quê. Só disse que se eu fizesse como ele manda, ele libertava-te. Lembras-te como foste raptado?"

"Mais ou menos." - respondeu Kai. - "Eu estava na festa pela vitória dos Blade Breakers no Campeonato Mundial, quando uma rapariga me chamou. Eu não me lembro bem quem ela era, só sei que eu a conheço. De qualquer maneira, ela levou-me para fora da mansão e depois senti que algo me batia na cabeça e desmaiei. Quando acordei estava num avião, mas quando viram que eu tinha acordado forçaram-me a tomar algo e eu adormeci de novo. Quando acordei, já aqui estava. Onde é que eu estou exactamente?"

Aki levantou-se da cama. A sua expressão já não era serena, tinha uma expressão raivosa.

"Estás numa mansão do nosso avô, no norte da Rússia." - disse Aki. Depois, mudou de tom de voz. - "Como é que o avô pôde fazer isso ao próprio neto?" - perguntou ele irado. - "Mandar-te para uma abadia, fazer de ti um instrumento para se apoderar do mundo e agora rapta-te!"

"E tu não sabes de tudo Aki." - respondeu Kai. - "Uma das razões porque ele foi preso, foi porque mandou um homem violar-me."

Aki ficou com uma expressão de pavor e levou a mão à boca. Sem pensar muito, abraçou o Kai.

"O Kai e como estás tu agora?" - disse Aki, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não aconteceu nada, porque o Ray e o Wyatt chegaram a tempo."

Aki largou Kai. "Eu nunca vou perdoar o avô pelo que ele te tentou fazer!" - disse Aki.

"E não foi só isso. Ele mandou alguns ladrões ou assassinos esquartejarem-me quando os Blade Breakers foram para o Brasil e além disso fez chantagem com o Ray!"

Aki estava cada vez mais zangado. Ele pensara toda a vida, que o avô era uma boa pessoa e de um dia para o outro, deparou-se com uma realidade completamente diferente: o seu avô era um homem mau e sem escrúpulos.

"Ele também fez com que eu e o Ray terminasse-mos, mas depois ficou tudo bem!"

"Tu e o Ray?" - perguntou Aki confuso. - "Que queres dizer?"

"Oh, tu não sabes... eu e o Ray namoramos!"

Aki ficou a pensar durante um momento. O seu irmão namorava com Ray. Ele pessoalmente, não conhecia Ray, mas se Kai gostava dele era porque Ray devia ser uma boa pessoa.

"Eu não sabia. Fico feliz por saber que gostas dele e que ele gosta de ti!"

"Mas agora eu estou aqui preso! O Ray deve estar preocupado e os outros também." - disse Kai.

"É verdade! Mas eu vou fazer de tudo para te tirar daqui, seja o que for!" - disse Aki decididamente.

"Obrigado Aki."

"Hum, deixa ver onde está." - Aki procurava algo dentro dos bolsos. Quando encontrou o que procurava, tirou um telemóvel do bolso e entregou-o a Kai. - "Este telemóvel não é um telemóvel comum. Ele só recebe chamadas."

"E para que quero eu isto?" - perguntou Kai.

"Para eu te poder contactar quando precisar. Só eu sei o número. Quando eu precisar de falar contigo, ligo para o telemóvel. Ele só vibra, não tem som, o que é bom, porque se tivesse o guarda podia ouvir. Guarda-o e quando eu souber mais alguma coisa, ligo-te." - disse Aki. - "Eu não trouxe nada para te libertar, porque a mansão está cheia de guardas e não teria hipóteses de escapar, mas eu vou fazer de tudo para te libertar!

"Menino Aki já está ai há muito tempo. Saia por favor." - gritou o guarda do outro lado da porta.

"Já vou!" - disse Aki. - "Guarda o telemóvel num lugar onde ninguém, além de ti, o possa encontrar. Eu vou tentar libertar-te o mais rápido possível!"

"Obrigado... irmão." - disse Kai.

Aki deu um abraço a Kai e depois a porta abriu-se.

"Menino Aki, já estás ai há muito tempo. Saia por favor." - disse o guarda.

Aki saiu e o guarda fechou a porta.

"O Sr. Voltaire, mandou o menino ir ter com ele ao escritório." - disse o guarda.

"Está bem." - Aki começou a subir as escadas e foi em direcção ao escritório.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neste capítulo, Aki e Kai têm a sua primeira conversa. Por agora aqui ficam estas perguntas: O que será que Aki terá de fazer para libertar Kai? Quem é a rapariga que Kai conhece e que ajudou a raptá-lo? Como estarão os outros Blade Breakers? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

**Beyfanatic e LaDiNi: Obrigado pelas reviews. Ainda vão acontecer muitas coisas na fic. Continuem a ler!**


	4. A Missão de Aki

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas as personagens que eu criar são minhas!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 4: A Missão de Aki**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aki passou por muitos corredores até chegar ao escritório. Quando lá entrou viu que Voltaire não estava sozinho. Com ele estavam, um homem que aparentava ter 42, tinha cabelo loiro espesso e os uns olhos pretos e maldosos. E uma rapariga com a mesma idade de Aki, com longos cabelos roxos e uns olhos azuis-escuros.

"Ah Aki, chegaste finalmente." - disse Voltaire.

"Sim, o que quer avô?" - perguntou Aki. A sua voz estava mais agressiva.

"Pela tua voz, vejo que o teu irmão te falou de mim." - disse Voltaire sorrindo.

"Como foi capaz de fazer todas aquelas coisas ao Kai?" - perguntou Aki irado.

"Não tens nada a ver com os meus assuntos rapaz!" - respondeu Voltaire rispidamente. - "Eu chamei-te para te dizer o que tens de fazer se quiseres libertar o teu irmão."

"Diga logo de uma vez!" - disse Aki.

"Tu tens de ir para o Japão e tomar o lugar do Kai. Tens de acabar com a relação dele com o outro rapaz, o Ray. É essa a tua missão. Depois disso, podes voltar para aqui e eu vou soltar o teu irmão."

"Porque quer acabar com a relação do Kai e do Ray?" - perguntou Aki.

"Não te interessa! Já sabes, acaba com o relacionamento deles. Faz o que quiseres, mas acaba com ele."

"Sim, eu percebi. Mas depois vai soltar o Kai, não vai?" - perguntou Aki.

"Sim, claro que vou." - disse Voltaire.

"Jure que vai soltar o Kai."

"Eu juro!" - disse Voltaire. - "E para eu saber se estás a cumprir a tua missão, a Amy vai contigo e vai andar sempre por perto."

Voltaire apontou para a rapariga de longos cabelos roxos.

"Vai fazer as malas, tens de partir o quanto antes." - disse Voltaire. Aki saiu da sala e pouco depois, Amy também saiu.

"Acha que podemos confiar no seu neto?" - perguntou o homem loiro.

"Sim. Ele vai fazer tudo para libertar o irmão."

"Mas está a pensar em libertar o Kai, depois do Aki ter cumprido a missão?" - perguntou o homem loiro.

Voltaire fez um sorriso malicioso e disse: "Claro que não Travis. Mas se eu dissesse ao Aki que não ia libertar o irmão, ele não ia fazer o que lhe mandei."

"E acha que podemos confiar na rapariga?" - perguntou Travis.

"Sim, ela sabe o que vai acontecer se ela não colaborar." - disse Voltaire e soltou uma gargalhada.

No quarto de Aki...

Aki estava a fazer a sua mala, quando Aya entrou.

"Aki, porque estás tu a fazer a mala?" - perguntou Aya.

"Porque vou para o Japão." - respondeu Aki rispidamente.

"Porquê Aki?" - perguntou Aya.

"Aya, tu sabias que o meu avô era um criminoso, não sabias?" - perguntou Aki.

Aya ficou calada durante um tempo.

"Responde Aya!"

"Sim, eu sabia..."

"Porque é que tu não me contaste Aya?" - perguntou Aki irado. - "Tu estives sempre ao meu lado. És quase minha mãe e mesmo assim não me disseste nada!"

"Desculpa Aki, mas o teu avô tinha-me despedido se eu te tivesse dito, ou pior..." - Aya soluçou.

Toda a raiva de Aki desapareceu e ele foi abraçar Aya. Aki contou o que ia fazer ao Japão.

"Aya, cuida bem do meu irmão, por favor!" - pediu Aki.

"Sim Aki, eu vou cuidar. Não precisas de levar muitas coisas, porque se vais tomar o lugar do Kai, deves vestir-te como ele." - disse Aya.

"Eu sei, só vou lugar algumas coisas." - disse Aki.

Bateram à porta e Aya foi abrir. Amy entrou no quarto.

"O teu avô mandou-me dizer que temos de ir embora." - disse Amy.

"Adeus Aya."

"Adeus Aki." - disse Aya, abraçando-o novamente.

Aki e Amy saíram do quarto. Começaram a andar pelos longos corredores.

"O teu nome é Amy, não é?"

"Sim." - respondeu Amy, sem olhar para Aki.

"Como é que tu pudeste compactuar com o meu avô? Tu és a rapariga que o Kai disse que o tinha chamado, não és?" - perguntou Aki irado.

"Sim, sou!" - disse Amy.

"Mas porque é que aceitas-te compactuar com o meu avô?"

"Porque ele me ofereceu dinheiro e fama." - respondeu Amy.

Os dois chegaram ao hall da mansão. Voltaire estava lá à espera deles.

"Ainda bem que já chegaram, mandei alguém ir buscar as tuas malas Aki."

Aki e Amy saíram da mansão e entraram num táxi. Depois das malas estarem também no táxi, o táxi partiu em direcção ao aeroporto. O aeroporto ainda era longe, porque a mansão ficava muito longe da próxima cidade.

No Japão...

"Acorda Ray, já é quase meio-dia!" - disse Wyatt, tentando que Ray se levantasse.

"O que foi Wyatt?" - perguntou Ray ensonado.

"Levanta-te Ray!" - Wyatt abanou Ray com força.

"Pronto já estou acordado Wyatt." - disse Ray levantando-se do sofá onde tinha adormecido na noite anterior.

"Vai tomar o pequeno-almoço, ou almoço, visto ser já meio-dia. Eu vou acordar o Tyson." - disse Wyatt, saindo de ao pé de Ray e dirigindo-se a outro sofá, onde Tyson dormia profundamente.

Ray foi até à cozinha para tomar o pequeno-almoço. Tyson apareceu pouco depois. Depois dos dois terem tomado o pequeno-almoço, voltaram à sala, que Wyatt estava. A Vénus andava a brincar com os papéis que havia no chão.

"Ah, já comeram! Podem vir ajudar-me a limpar então." - disse Wyatt sorrindo.

"Wyatt onde estão o Tala, o Kai e o Max?" - perguntou Ray.

"O Tala saiu de manhã cedo, não sei o que tinha, mas estava estranho. O Max ligou à pouco, a dizer que tinha dormido no hotel com os All-Starz. Quanto ao Kai, não sei, deve andar por ai."

"Mas, e se lhe aconteceu alguma coisa?" - perguntou Ray preocupado.

"Claro que não Ray." - tranquilizou-o Tyson.

"Pois, claro que não lhe deve ter acontecido nada." - disse Ray.

"Então, vamos limpar!" - disse Wyatt. E os três começaram a limpar a sala.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neste capitulo ficam a saber quem raptou o Kai e qual é a missão deAki. Por agora aqui ficam estas perguntas: Será que Aki vai cumprir a sua missão? Será que Ray e Kai vão ficar separados? Porque é que Tala anda estranho? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Di, o Aki é irmão do Kai e por isso deixou que o Aki o abraçasse. Quanto à rapariga, neste capítulo já sabes quem ela é.

**Beyfanatic: **Bey, o Aki não conhece o Kai pessoalmente, mas sabe muitas coisas sobre ele e assistiu aos jogos de beyblade dele, por isso preocupasse com o Kai. Ainda bem que gostaste do Aki, mas se gostavas do Kai, era natural que gostasses do Aki. Continua a ler.


	5. Uma Má Noticia para Wyatt

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Amy e Travis.**

P.S: Neste capítulo, quase todos irão pensar que Aki é o Kai. Por isso pode parecer confuso, mas quando uma personagem, que não saiba que Kai tem um irmão gémeo, falar com Aki irá chamá-lo de Kai, mas na realidade está a falar com Aki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 5: Uma Má Noticia para Wyatt**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto Wyatt, Ray e Tyson estavam a limpar a casa, Aki e Amy vinham no avião, quase a chegar ao Japão.

Tala estava na esplanada de um café a conversar com Bryan.

"Já disseste ao Wyatt?" - perguntou Bryan.

"Não, ainda não lhe disse." - disse Tala.

"Tens de lhe dizer até amanhã!" - disse Bryan.

"Eu vou dizer-lhe hoje Bryan!" - disse Tala.

"Está bem. Eu vou-me embora, depois conversamos. Adeus." - Bryan saiu da esplanada.

(Como é que eu lhe vou dizer?) - pensou Tala enquanto saia da esplanada.

Duas horas mais tarde...

Ray, Wyatt e Tyson tinham acabado de limpar a sala.

"Ufa, finalmente acabámos!" - disse Tyson sentando-se num sofá.

"O Kai ainda não apareceu." - disse Ray. - "Estou a ficar preocupado."

Enquanto isso, Amy e Aki já estavam no aeroporto do Japão.

"Então, já estás pronto ou não?" - perguntou Amy, batendo na porta da casa de banho masculina.

Aki saiu da casa de banho. Estava vestido com umas roupas iguais ás que Kai costumava usar e tinha pintado os triângulos azuis no rosto.

"Perfeito, se eu não soubesse que eras o Aki, diria que eras o Kai." - disse Amy.

"Então vamos embora de uma vez!" - disse Aki começando a andar rapidamente para fora do aeroporto.

Alguns minutos depois, um táxi parou à porta da mansão Hiwatari.

"Eu venho daqui a uma hora." - disse Amy. - "Para que não nos vejam chegar juntos."

"Está bem." - disse Aki, dirigindo-se à porta da mansão. O táxi onde Amy estava, partiu.

Ray apareceu à porta da mansão e sorriu ao avistar Aki.

"Kai, onde estiveste?"

"Estive a dar uma volta." - disse Aki, tentando parecer-se o mais possível com Kai.

"Oh. Está bem." - disse Ray e tentou dar um beijo em Aki, mas ele desviou-se e entrou em casa.

Na hora seguinte, Aki manteve-se o mais longe possível de Ray. Sabia que tinha que acabar com o relacionamento de Ray e Kai, mas também sabia que Ray iria sofrer e ele não queria isso. Mas não tinha hipótese, porque era a única maneira de salvar o irmão.

"Olá!" - Amy tinha entrado na mansão.

"Olá Amy." - disse Ray aproximando-se dela. Aki fez o mesmo. - "Que estás aqui a fazer Amy?"

"O Kai convidou-me a ficar aqui por uns tempos." - disse Amy.

"Não me tinhas dito nada Kai." - disse Ray.

"Não preciso de te dizer tudo!" - disse Aki rispidamente.

"Não é preciso responderes nesse tom!" - disse Ray.

"Eu estou na minha mansão, por isso faço o que quiser!" - disse Aki.

Ray olhou para ele e com uma profunda mágoa, abandonou o hall e foi em direcção aos quartos.

"Muito bem Aki. Estás a fazer tudo muito bem." - disse Amy.

"Foi horrível." - disse Aki com as lágrimas a inundarem-lhe os olhos. - "O Ray é uma óptima pessoa e eu vou ter de o fazer sofrer."

"É a única maneira de salvares o Kai." - disse Amy.

Durante o resto do dia, Ray e Aki discutiram. Quando Tala chegou a casa, já passava da hora do jantar.

"Onde estiveste Tala?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Fui dar uma volta." - disse Tala.

"Já jantaste?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Sim, já comi alguma coisa." - respondeu Tala. - "Wyatt, preciso de conversar contigo."

"Podes falar." - disse Wyatt.

"É melhor falarmos no quarto." - disse Tala.

Wyatt e Tala subiram até ao quarto.

"Pronto Tala, diz lá o que queres." - disse Wyatt.

"Eu tenho de falar contigo sobre uma coisa muito importante." - disse Tala.

"Diz!"

"Eu estive a conversar com os meus ex colegas dos ex-Demolition Boys e eles vão viajar pelo mundo, por todos os lugares, para treinarem e aperfeiçoarem as suas técnicas de beyblade. E eles perguntaram-me se queria ir com eles." - disse Tala.

"Claro que tu disseste que não!" - afirmou Wyatt.

"Não Wyatt, eu aceitei!" - disse Tala.

"O quê?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neste capítulo o Aki e a Amy chegam ao Japão. Por agora aqui ficam estas perguntas: Será que Aki vai cumprir a sua missão? Será que Ray e Kai vão ficar separados? O que vai acontecer com a relação de Wyatt e Tala? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Estás confusa por causa da Amy, não é? Mais para a frente, vais perceber tudo. Obrigado pelo review e vá lá que chegaste a concluir que Aki é Kai, mas com as letras trocadas. :)


	6. Explosão de Sentimentos

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Amy e Travis.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 6: Explosão de Sentimentos**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eu estive a conversar com os meus ex colegas dos ex-Demolition Boys e eles vão viajar pelo mundo, por todos os lugares, para treinarem e aperfeiçoarem as suas técnicas de beyblade. E eles perguntaram-me se queria ir com eles." - disse Tala.

"Claro que tu disseste que não!" - afirmou Wyatt.

"Não Wyatt, eu aceitei!" - disse Tala.

"O quê?"

"Wyatt, eu quero aprender tudo o que puder sobre o beyblade. Agora que o Campeonato acabou, é uma óptima oportunidade se eu for treinar com eles." - disse Tala

"E eu? Como é que eu fico?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Nós continuamos a namorar, mas não sei quando te vou ver outra vez!" - disse Tala.

"Não Tala, não pode ser assim. Tu não vieste falar comigo antes de decidir o que irias fazer. Nós estamos juntos, devíamos tomar as decisões em conjunto." - disse Wyatt.

"Mas Wyatt, é uma oportunidade única!" - disse Tala.

"E o estúpido do treino é mais importante do que eu?" - perguntou Wyatt irado.

"Waytt eu..."

"Responde Tala!" - ordenou Wyatt.

"Wyatt, o meu sonho sempre foi ser o melhor blader. Com esta viagem o meu sonho pode tornar-se realidade!"

"Eu não vou esperar por ti, quando nem sei quando voltas!" - gritou Wyatt.

"Então está tudo acabado entre nós!" - disse Tala.

"O quê? Não, não podes! Depois de tudo o que se passou. Eu enfrentei a minha família, apesar do meu pai não estar de acordo. E eu e o Joe estávamos a dar-nos muito bem, até tu dizeres que gostavas de mim, eu podia estar hoje com ele e podia estar feliz. Eu perdi a minha virgindade contigo. Depois de tudo isto, tu achas que um estúpido jogo é mais importante para ti do que eu!" - gritou Wyatt, com as lágrimas a escorrerem pela cara abaixo.

"Desculpa Wyatt, mas eu tomei a minha decisão. Eu vou-me embora amanhã!" - disse Tala.

"Então vai! Sê feliz a treinar e esquece que eu existo." - gritou Wyatt, antes de sair a correr do quarto.

Aki estava deitado na sua cama. Ele tinha de cumprir a sua missão ou Kai ficaria sempre preso, ou poderia acontecer o pior. Nesse momento a porta do quarto de Aki abriu-se repentinamente e Wyatt entrou a chorar.

"Kai!" - gritou Wyatt antes de se atirar nos braços de Aki, a chorar.

Aki ficou sem reacção. Que deveria ele fazer? Wyatt era amigo de Kai e ele não sabia se havia de o mandar embora ou de o consolar.

(O meu avô não disse que o Kai tinha de deixar os amigos) - pensou Aki. - (É melhor tentar saber o que se passa.)

"O que aconteceu Wyatt?" - perguntou Aki.

"O Tala acabou tudo comigo!" - disse Wyatt, entre soluços.

"Mas porquê?" - perguntou Aki.

Wyatt contou-lhe tudo o que Tala lhe tinha dito.

"Como é que ele me pôde trocar pelo beyblade?" - soluçou Wyatt, enquanto Aki lhe passava a mão pela cabeça.

"Wyatt, eu sei que é duro, mas tens de superar isso!" - disse Aki. Wyatt parou de chorar e olhou para Aki. - "Se ele te trocou pelo beyblade é porque não te ama de verdade e não te merece! Não deves chorar por ele."

"Mas eu gosto dele!" - disse Wyatt.

"Eu sei. Mas ele não te ama como tu o amas a ele, por isso é melhor que o tentes esquecer!" - disse Aki.

"Obrigado Kai. Obrigado por me apoiares e seres meu amigo." - disse Wyatt abraçando Aki. Wyatt começou a chorar de novo. - "Eu sei que não deve chorar, mas não consigo parar."

"Chora à vontade Wyatt. Chora muito, até que aches que nunca mais vais chorar por causa do Tala!" - disse Aki.

Durante a hora que se seguiu. Wyatt continuou a chorar, agarrado a Aki. Então, Ray entrou no quarto.

"Calculei que estivesses aqui Wyatt." - disse ele dirigindo-se a Wyatt e Aki. - "O Tala contou-nos tudo."

Wyatt encarou Ray: "Eu espero que ele se vá embora de uma vez e não apareça mais!"

"Não és o único a pensar assim." - disse Ray. - "Quando o Tala nos contou tudo, o Max, o Tyson e o Zeo começaram a discutir com ele, por te trocar pelo beyblade. Fica a saber, que todos te apoiamos Wyatt."

"Obrigado Ray." - disse Wyatt.

Nessa noite Wyatt ficou a dormir no quarto de Ray e Aki. Aki dormiu no sofá. No dia seguinte Tala partiu com o Bryan, o Ian e o Spencer. Wyatt não se foi despedir dele, mas viu-o ir-se embora. Não chorou porque tinha seguido o conselho de Aki. As lágrimas que tinha deitado por Tala secaram e não iria deitar mais nenhuma. Ao pequeno-almoço rebentou uma discussão entre Ray e Aki.

"Vou dar uma volta, porque já não te aguento Kai!" - disse Ray a Aki.

"Eu vou contigo Ray!" - disse Wyatt.

Os dois abandonaram a mansão. Amy veio ter com Aki.

"Boa Aki, estás a fazer tudo na perfeição!" - disse Amy.

"Como é que podes dizer isso? O Ray está a sofrer!" - disse Aki.

"É a única maneira de salvar o teu irmão!" - disse Amy.

"E de tu ganhares dinheiro e ficares famosa, não é?" - perguntou Aki gelidamente.

"Não é culpa minha, por estarmos a fazer este trabalho!"

"Claro que é! Se eu fizer alguma coisa mal, tu vais logo avisar o meu avô! Tu és uma pessoa desprezível! Fazes tudo pelo dinheiro!" - disse Aki.

"Não tive escolha! O teu avô veio ter comigo e perguntou-me se eu queria ser famosa. Claro que eu respondi que sim. Então, ele contou-me o que eu tinha de fazer, mas eu recusei! E então ele ameaçou destruir a minha família se eu não colaborasse! Eu não tive escolha! Por isso atrai o Kai para fora da mansão na noite da festa e o Travis tratou do resto." - disse Amy.

Aki ficou calado durante um momento. Afinal Amy também era uma vítima do seu avô.

"Desculpa Amy. Eu não sabia." - disse Aki.

"Não faz mal." - disse Amy. - "Mas temos de cumprir tudo, ou o teu irmão e a minha família, estão condenados."

"Sim." - suspirou Aki. - "Eu vou salvar o Kai!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neste capítulo o Tala acaba tudo com o Wyatt e a Amy diz a Aki porque é que ela está a colaborar com o Voltaire. Por agora aqui ficam estas perguntas: Será que Aki vai cumprir a sua missão? Será que Wyatt vai conseguir esquecer Tala? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Pois é, foi uma viagem muito rápida. Continua a ler a fic e vais saber tudo!


	7. Uma Rapariga Simpática

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Amy e Travis.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 7: Uma Rapariga Simpática**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A porta da cela de Kai abriu-se e Aya entrou.

"Aqui tens a tua comida Kai!" - disse Aya, entregando-lhe uma bandeja com comida.

"Aya ainda não tiveste noticias do Aki?" - perguntou Kai.

Aya trazia a comida a Kai e tinha-lhe contado que Aki tinha ido viajar, mas não lhe dissera para fazer o quê.

"Não." - respondeu ela.

"Tu sabes para onde ele foi? E o que foi fazer?" - perguntou Kai.

"Não, não sei." - mentiu Aya.

"Sabes sim! Diz-me!" - disse Kai, mas Aya saiu da cela sem lhe responder.

No Japão...

"Eu lamento Wyatt." - disse Ray.

"Não faz mal. Se calhar até foi melhor ter acontecido agora, do que se acontecesse depois." - disse Wyatt. - "O que se passa entre ti e o Kai?"

"Não sei o que aconteceu, mas ele começou a implicar comigo por tudo e por nada. Está a deixar-me louco!" - disse Ray.

"Ele ajudou-me muito ontem." - disse Wyatt.

"Eu não sei porque é que ele anda chateado e parece ser só comigo!" - disse Ray.

Wyatt e Ray pararam perto dos semáforos, que estavam vermelhos.

"Tens de ter uma conversa séria com ele!" - disse Wyatt.

"Tens razão! É o que vou fazer!" - disse Ray e começou a andar em frente, sem reparar que o semáforo ainda estava vermelho.

Um carro a alta velocidade vinha na direcção de Ray.

"Cuidado Ray!" - gritou Wyatt. Ray olhou à volta, o carro estava muito perto. Ele ia ser atropelado. E então, não se sabia bem de onde, uma rapariga empurrou-o para longe do carro, que passou a alta velocidade por eles.

"Ray, estás bem?" - perguntou Wyatt, correndo para Ray.

"Sim." - disse Ray voltando ao passeio. - "Tenho só uns arranhões."

"Ainda bem que estás bem." - disse a rapariga que tinha salvo Ray. Tinha mais ou menos a mesma altura que Ray. Uma pela branca e macia, uns cabelos longos e dourados e uns olhos azuis brilhantes.

"Obrigado." - disse Ray. - "Salvaste-me a vida. Como te chamas?"

"O meu nome é Nina Richsmile!" - disse a rapariga.

"Nina Richsmile? Tu és a filha do multi-milionário que negoceia beyblades?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Sim!" - disse a rapariga sorrindo.

"Tu não devias ter um guarda-costas ou algo para te proteger?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Não é preciso! Eu sei cuidar de mim!" - disse Nina.

"Bem, que tal se vieres almoçar connosco?" - perguntou Ray.

"Claro!" - respondeu Nina.

Com muita insistência de Nina, eles foram almoçar a um restaurante de comida rápida. Embora Nina pertencesse a uma família rica, ela não era de modo nenhum uma rapariga com a mania das grandezas ou que se achasse acima das outras pessoas.

"Bem, temos de ir embora!" - disse Ray depois do almoço. - "Espero voltar a ver-te!"

"Esperem!" - disse Nina, quando Ray e Wyatt se afastavam. - "Posso ir com vocês?"

"Porque queres ir connosco?" - perguntou Ray.

"O meu pai negoceia produtos de beyblade e vocês pertencem à equipa campeã de beyblade. Eu gostava de conhecer o resto da equipa." - disse Nina.

Wyatt e Ray entreolharam-se e depois disseram: "Está bem!"

Nina seguiu-os até à mansão. Olhava para eles com um brilho no olhar e um sorriso na face.

"Chegámos." - disse Ray abrindo a porta da mansão.

"Onde estão os outros?" - perguntou Nina, excitada por ir conhecer o resto da equipa.

"Eu vou chamá-los." - disse Wyatt e afastou-se.

"Só para saberes Nina, o Tala foi viajar, por isso não o vais conhecer." - disse Ray. O sorriso de Nina esmoreceu um pouco.

"Não faz mal, vou conhecer os outros." - disse ela, voltando a sorrir.

Pouco depois, Wyatt voltou, acompanhado de Tyson, Max e Aki.

"Ah, estão todos aqui!" - disse Nina. Pegou num papel e perguntou: "Dão-me o vosso autógrafo?"

Aki fez uma assinatura igualzinha à de Kai. O resto da tarde passou pacificamente. Nina ficou toda a tarde com os Blade Breakers. Zeo chegou por volta da hora do jantar (se não se lembram, ele também estava a viver na mansão).

"Olá a todos. Quem és tu?" - perguntou Zeo a Nina.

"Eu chamo-me Nina."

"Olá, eu sou o Zeo."

Nina deu um salto e um pedaço de papel e uma caneta apareceram na sua mão: "Dás-me o teu autógrafo?"

Todos começaram a jantar. Zeo e Tyson não despregaram os olhos de Nina, era a rapariga mais bonita que eles já alguma vez tinham visto. Max deu uma cotovelada a Tyson e este deixou de olhar para Nina.

"Tyson, tu estava sempre a olhar para ela! Também me vais deixar como o Tala deixou o Wyatt?" - perguntou Max, depois do jantar.

"Claro que não Maxie!" - disse Tyson envergonhado. - "Eu não te queria chatear Max."

Max sorriu. O Tyson ficava com uma cara engraçada quando estava envergonhado.

"Ok Tyson, agora vê lá se eu te apanho a olhar outra vez para ela!" - disse Max sorrindo.

"A partir de agora só tenho olhos para ti Max!" - disse Tyson sorrindo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neste capítulo aparece Nina, uma rapariga que se tornou amiga dos Blade Breakers. Por agora aqui ficam estas perguntas: Será que Aki vai cumprir a sua missão? Será que Tyson vai voltar a olhar para Nina? Será que Nina vai aparecer noutros capítulos? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado pelas reviews! Bem, não podemos dizer que a Amy seja má, mas também não é muito boazinha. Será que o Ray vai descobrir que o Aki não é o Kai? Continua a ler e ficas a saber! :)

**Beyfanatic: **Beyzinha, pronto, tu gostavas que o Wyatt e o Tala ficassem juntos, mas paciência, nos próximos capítulos vais querer matar-me, depois vês porquê. De qualquer maneira, promete-me que vais continuar a ler a fic, mesmo que haja muitas mudanças drásticas, ok?


	8. Revelando o Plano

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Amy e Travis.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 8: Revelando o Plano**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aki subiu até ao seu quarto. Tinha prometido a Kai, que o avisaria de tudo o que se passasse e estava na hora de ele lhe ligar. Aki pegou no telemóvel.

"Onde é a casa de banho Ray?" - perguntou Nina.

"No andar de cima, na 3ª porta à direita." - disse Ray e Nina começou a subir as escadas.

Quando chegou ao andar de cima começou a contar as portas.

"Ai, que porta é que o Ray disse, 4ª à esquerda ou 2ª à direita?" - Nina tinha-se esquecido. E então, ela ouviu a voz de Aki vinda de um dos quartos e aproximou-se. A porta estava entreaberta e Nina ia entrar no quarto para perguntar a Aki onde era a casa de banho, quando ouviu Aki dizer:

"Está. Kai, está tudo bem contigo?"

"Aki, onde é que tu estás? A Aya não me quis dizer!"

"Eu estou no Japão Kai." - disse Aki.

"Estás no Japão, a fazer o quê? Tu disseste que me ias ajudar a sair daqui!" - disse Kai.

"Eu já te vou dizer porque é que eu estou aqui Kai, mas primeiro diz-me, estão a tratar-te bem?" - perguntou Aki.

"Se consideras estar preso numa cave de uma mansão na Rússia é estarem a tratar-me bem, então, até estão." - disse Kai sarcasticamente. - "Agora diz-me, porque é que tu estás no Japão?"

"O avô disse que só te libertava se eu acabasse com o relacionamento entre ti e o Ray. Eu vim com a Amy até ao Japão e tomei o teu lugar?" - disse Aki. Nina ficou em estado de choque.

"O quê? O que estás tu a fazer realmente?"

"Estou a tentar separar-te do Ray. É a única maneira de te libertar Kai." - disse Aki.

"Tu estás a tentar acabar com tudo o que eu e o Ray tivemos? Não podes fazer isso Aki!" - gritou Kai.

"É a única maneira de te libertar Kai. Eu não gosto de fazer isto, mas é a única maneira. Já não vai faltar muito para eu te libertar!" - disse Aki.

"Aki, por favor não faças isso!" - pediu Kai, a sua voz estava tremida. - "O Ray é o que eu tenho de mais importante. Eu não me importo se ficar aqui preso, mas não magoes o Ray por favor Aki."

"Kai eu..."

"Promete-me Aki. Promete-me que não irás magoar mais o Ray!" - pediu Kai.

Aki desligou o telemóvel. Que iria ele fazer? Continuaria com a sua missão e salvaria Kai, mas destruiria a coisa mais importante para ele, o seu relacionamento com Ray ou contaria tudo a Ray e poria Kai em perigo e a família de Amy também.

"O que vou eu fazer agora?" - gritou Aki.

Nina entrou no quarto de rompante: "Acho que podias começar por explicar o que eu te ouvi falar ao telemóvel!"

Na Rússia...

Kai sentou-se na cama. Aki estava a tentar salvá-lo e ao mesmo tempo estava a destruir o que mais precioso havia para ele. Kai sabia que, mesmo que Aki o conseguisse libertar, se ele destruísse o seu relacionamento com Ray, Kai nunca o iria perdoar. Desejou com todas as suas forças que Aki não continuasse com a sua missão.

No Japão...

Aki e Nina desceram as escadas e entraram na sala. Zeo, Max, Ray, Tyson, Vénus e Amy estavam lá.

"Pessoal preciso de vos contar uma coisa..." - começou Aki.

"O quê Kai?" - perguntou Tyson.

"Eu não sou o Kai!" - disse Aki e todos, à excepção de Nina e Amy ficaram espantados.

"O que estás a dizer Kai?" - perguntou Ray confuso.

Amy lançou um olhar mortífero a Aki, mas ele ignorou-a. Aki começou a contar toda a história. Quando chegou ao fim, Ray estava muito nervoso.

"O Kai está preso numa mansão? Temos de avisar a policia!" - disse Ray.

"Não vale a pena!" - disse Aki. - "O meu avô tem pessoas infiltradas na polícia, se a avisássemos, o meu avô teria tempo de fugir e levar o Kai com ele e depois não saberíamos para onde é que eles tinham ido."

"Mas não podemos avisar a policia! A minha família e o Kai estão em perigo! O Voltaire pode fazer-lhes mal" - disse Amy.

"Está calada!" - disse Ray numa voz ameaçadora. - "Se tu não fosses uma fraca, agora o Kai estaria aqui! Foste tu que o entregaste!"

Amy calou-se por um momento e depois disse: "Pouco me importa o que vão fazer. Eu vou-me embora!" - disse ela subiu as escadas e foi buscar a mala.

"Adeus!" - disse ela, quando abandonou a mansão.

"Menos uma para chatear!" - disse Ray.

"Ray, eu sei que também sou culpado, mas..."

"Não é preciso dizeres nada Aki, tu estavas a tentar ajudar o Aki, a Amy não!" - disse Ray. - "Temos de o ir salvar!"

"Mas ele está na Rússia e nós não temos dinheiro para o bilhete de avião. Não podemos usar o dinheiro da conta do Kai ou o Voltaire vai desconfiar!" - disse Zeo.

"Eu posso pagar a viagem!" - disse Nina.

"Podes?" - perguntou Ray.

"Claro. Como o meu pai é rico, eu tenho imenso dinheiro na minha conta. Posso pagar os bilhetes!" - disse Nina.

"Mas porque é que irias gastar do teu dinheiro para ajudar o Kai?" - perguntou Ray.

"Porque acho a vossa história de amor comovente e quero ver-vos juntos." - Nina sorriu. - "E quero o autógrafo verdadeiro do Kai!" - todos caíram do sofá.

"Então está decidido!" - disse Ray. - "Vamos salvar o Kai!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neste capítulo Aki revela a todos, a verdade e decidem ir salvar o Kai. Por agora aqui ficam estas perguntas: Será que eles vão conseguir salvar o Kai? Será que Amy vai voltar? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Bem Di, o que disse à Bey, também serve para ti: Nos próximos capítulos vais querer matar-me mas vê que contínuas a ler a fic! Desconfias da Nina em... não te vou dizer se ela é boa ou má, depois vê, se continuares a ler. :)

**Beyfanatic: **Então Bey, gostaste da Nina, ainda bem... ou não, será que ela é má? Será que ela é suspeita? Continua a ler a fic e vais saber! :)

**Nota Especial: **Ok, é só para dizer que eu ando com um bloqueio e só escrevi estes 8 capítulos, por isso, não tenho os outros prontos. Assim que os escrever, eu vou postá-los. E é só isso, não sei quanto tempo vou demorar, mas vou actualizar a fic. E não é por falta de ideias que não escrevi os capítulos, porque eu já decidi o que vai acontecer, mas não estou inspirado para escrever.


	9. A Partida para a Rússia

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Amy e Travis.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 9: A Partida para a Rússia**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na Rússia...

Kai foi atirado contra a parede. Ainda estava na sua cela, mas não estava sozinho, Voltaire também lá estava, empunhando um chicote.

"Diz-me onde ele está!" - exigiu Voltaire.

"Eu destruí-o!" - respondeu Kai.

"Mentiroso!" - gritou Voltaire e deu uma chicotada em Kai. Kai gemeu de dor.

"Diz-me onde ele está de uma vez, ou vais sofrer mais!" - exigiu novamente Voltaire.

"Eu já lhe disse que o destruí!" - respondeu Kai e levou outra chicotada.

"Não queres dizer não é? Está bem. Eu volto amanhã e depois vais sofrer ainda mais. Espero que amanhã me digas a verdade, se não..." - Voltaire saiu da cela, deixando o Kai encostado à parede, com um dos braços a sangrar, por causa da chicotada.

No Japão...

"Então está decidido!" - disse Ray. - "Vamos salvar o Kai!"

Do lado de fora da mansão, estava um homem com um gravador. Totalmente oculto nas sombras, ele gravava toda a conversa que decorria na sala.

"Então é preciso comprar dois bilhetes. Um para mim e um para o Aki." - disse Ray.

"Eu também quero ir!" - disse Tyson.

"Eu também!" - disse Max.

"Não!" - disse Ray numa voz definitiva. - "Só vamos eu e o Aki. Isto vai ser perigoso!"

"Nem penses!" - disse Wyatt e todos olharam para ele. - "O Kai é o meu melhor amigo e eu vou ajudar a salvá-lo!"

Ray viu que não valia a pena tentar persuadir Wyatt e concordou.

"Ok. Só vamos eu, o Aki e o Wyatt." - disse Ray.

"Oh... pronto, ok!" - disse Tyson.

"Então eu tiro os bilhetes para amanhã!" - disse Nina.

"Certo! Amanhã eu vou libertar o Kai!" - disse Ray.

Nessa noite, Ray não conseguiu dormir, porque estava preocupado com Kai.

Depois da conversa ter terminado, o homem que tinha gravado tudo, saiu dos jardins da mansão em direcção ao seu carro.

Dez minutos depois ele parou o carro ao pé de um hotel luxuoso. Depois de ter falado com a recepcionista, ele subiu até ao quarto 233 e bateu à porta. Uma rapariga de cabelos longos veio abrir a porta.

"Já não era sem tempo Stuart!" - disse ela ao homem, quando este entrava no quarto.

"Desculpe Miss Mayara." - disse o homem.

"Então, descobriste alguma coisa importante?" - perguntou a rapariga.

"Sim! Alguns dos Blade Breakers vão partir amanhã para a Rússia." - disse o homem. Pousou o gravador numa pequena mesa e accionou-o. A Miss Mayara, ouviu toda a gravação e por fim disse:

"Que história interessante Stuart." - disse ela.

"O que vai fazer Miss Mayara?" - perguntou o homem.

"Amanhã também vamos para a Rússia!" - disse a rapariga.

Na manhã do dia seguinte...

"Se não dermos noticias durante muito tempo é melhor que chamem a policia." - disse Ray aos outros que ficavam na mansão.

"Sim Ray." - disse Max.

"E cuidem bem da Vénus."

"Está bem Ray."

"E cuidem bem da mansão. Quando nós voltarmos, ainda a quero ver de pé!"

"Já percebemos Ray..."

"E cuidem bem de vocês!" - disse Ray.

"Ray, nós vamos tratar de tudo." - afirmou Zeo.

"Quando nós voltarmos, o Kai já vai estar connosco." - disse Ray.

"Nós vamos estar à espera." - disse Tyson.

"Ray, temos de ir ou perdemos o avião." - disse Wyatt.

"Ok, adeus pessoal." - disse Ray.

"Adeus!" - disseram os outros.

Não demoraram muito até chegarem ao aeroporto. Depois de Ray, Aki e Wyatt terem entregado os bilhetes a uma hospedeira e de terem entrado no avião, o avião partiu, rumo à Rússia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Será que eles vão conseguir salvar o Kai? Quem será esta Miss Mayara? Que interesse tem ela nos Blade Breakers? O que será que o Voltaire quer do Kai? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

Agradeço a Beyfanatic e a LaDiNi pelas reviews. Espero que as duas continuem a ler a fic. Bye!


	10. Voltando à Mansão

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Amy, Travis e Stuart.**

**Agradeço à Beyfanatic e à LaDiNi pelas reviews.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 10: Voltando à Mansão**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O avião já estava a voar há duas horas. Ray permanecia completamente acordado no seu lugar. Wyatt, que ia ao lado de Ray dormia profundamente e Aki, embora não estivesse a dormir, não tinha dito uma palavra desde que o avião tinha partido.

Algumas horas depois...

"O que fazemos agora?" - perguntou Ray, depois dele e dos outros dois terem deixado a zona de desembarque.

"Temos de apanhar um táxi até à mansão do meu avô." - disse Aki. - "Ainda é um bocado longe daqui."

"Então vamos!" - disse Ray, saindo do aeroporto e dirigindo-se ao primeiro táxi que viu-se.

Depois de Aki ter dito ao taxista onde queriam ir, o táxi partiu. Wyatt, Aki e Ray estavam bastante nervosos. Se eles cometessem um erro, Kai poderia sofrer as consequências.

Alguns minutos depois, o táxi parou.

"Porque parámos aqui?" - perguntou o Wyatt.

"Não podemos parar mesmo em frente da mansão ou todos nos irião ver!" - disse Aki.

Pagaram ao taxista e disseram-lhe que esperasse que eles voltassem.

"Onde fica a mansão Aki?" - perguntou Ray.

"É um pouco mais a norte." - disse Aki.

Cinco minutos mais tarde os 3 rapazes estavam perto da mansão.

"Que fazemos agora?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Eu tenho um plano!" - disse Aki.

Pouco depois...

"Ah, Aki, voltaste!" - disse Voltaire, quando Aki entrou no escritório. - "Acabaste a tua missão?"

"Sim. Agora tem de libertar o Kai!"

"Certo. Onde está a Amy?"

"Ela ficou no Japão." - mentiu Aki.

"Hum, está certo, um contacto-a mais tarde." - disse Voltaire.

"Agora solte o Kai!" - exigiu Voltaire.

"Tu não pensas-te que eu o ia soltar, pois não?" - perguntou Voltaire.

"O quê?"

"Foi o que ouviste, eu não o vou libertar!"

Aki ficou um pouco chocado, mas por outro lado soube que tinha feito a coisa certa ao contar tudo a Ray e companhia. Se ele acabasse com o namoro dos dois e Kai não fosse solto, Aki ficaria muito mal consigo próprio.

"Tu és um mentiroso avô!" - gritou Aki.

"Pois sou. E que pensas tu fazer agora?"

"... Eu quero ir ver o Kai!"

"Ok. Podes ir vê-lo." - disse Voltaire.

Aki saiu do escritório. Até agora o seu plano estava a dar certo.

"Eu quero entrar para ver o Kai!" - disse Aki ao guarda que estava a guardar a cela de Kai.

"O Sr. Voltaire deu-te autorização para o veres?" - perguntou o guarda.

"Deu!" - respondeu Aki.

"Deixa-me só confirmar..." - o guarda contactou Voltaire e depois de ver que ele tinha dado autorização a Aki para ver Kai, deixou-o entrar.

"Kai."

"Aki!" - Kai saltou da cama e correu para o irmão. - "O que fizeste tu Aki? Não acabaste com o meu namoro com o Ray, pois não?"

"Não Kai." - respondeu Aki. - "O Ray também está aqui."

"O Ray? Onde?"

"Nós viemos para te tirar daqui Kai."

"Mas como é que vou conseguir fugir daqui?" - perguntou Kai.

"Eu tenho um plano!" - disse Aki.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Será que eles vão conseguir salvar o Kai? Que plano terá Aki? Será que Voltaire vai descobrir o plano de Aki? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!**


	11. Planos, Fogo e Mortes

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Amy, Travis e Stuart.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 11: Planos, Fogo e Mortes**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eu tenho um plano!" - disse Aki.

"Que plano?" - perguntou Kai.

"Vamos fazer assim, vamos trocar de roupa e depois tu vais buscar a Aya e saem daqui os dois. Se pensarem que tu és eu, ninguém vai impedir."

"Mas, eles vão descobrir que tu não és eu Aki. E depois o Voltaire pode mandar fazerem-te mal!" - disse Kai.

"Não te preocupes! Vamos fazer o que eu disse!"

Em poucos minutos, Aki e Kai trocaram de roupa e Kai tirou os seus triângulos azuis da cara.

"Aki, eu não sei se isto vai resultar."

"Vai sim Kai. Quando saírem, o Ray e o Wyatt vão estar à vossa espera."

"Eles também vão participar no plano?"

"Não. Eu não lhes contei o que tinha em mente, apenas lhes disse para esperarem perto da mansão."

"Aki..."

"Vá Kai, faz o que eu disse. Procura Aya e saíam os dois daqui!"

"Está bem Aki." - disse Kai e abraçou o irmão. Aki explicou a Kai, onde deveria estar Aya.

"Abre a porta! Eu quero sair." - gritou Kai.

A porta abriu-se e Kai saiu.

"Boa sorte Kai." - disse Aki para si mesmo.

Kai saiu da cela, passou pelo guarda e subiu as escadas. Continuou a andar pelo corredor até que passou por uma vela, pousada numa mesa de madeira escura. Quando olhou para a vela, uma ideia, passou-lhe subitamente pela cabeça. Kai pegou na vela e correu para a sala que estava mais perto, abriu a porta e atirou a vela lá para dentro. A vela embateu no chão e a sua chama começou a deflagrar na sala, porque o chão era de madeira. Kai tinha um plano. Se houvesse fogo e confusão, seria mais fácil libertar Aki. Depois de ir buscar Aya, ele iria buscar o irmão.

Kai correu o mais depressa que pôde e entrou no quarto que Aki lhe tinha dito. Lá dentro estava, Aya que estava a fazer limpezas.

"Oh, Aki. Já voltaste?" - perguntou Aya.

"Eu sou o Kai."

"O quê?" - Aya ficou confusa.

"Eu e ele trocámos de lugar. Não há tempo para explicar agora. Vamos embora daqui!" - Kai correu para Aya agarrou-lhe no braço e arrastou-a para fora do quarto.

O fumo, causado pelo incêndio que estava a consumir um dos quartos, invadia o corredor.

"Aya, foge para fora da casa. Eu vou salvar o Aki."

"Mas..."

"Vai!" - mandou Kai, antes de partir a correr pelo corredor afora.

Em apenas cinco minutos, toda a mansão ficou em chamas.

"Vamos embora daqui!" - gritou o guarda da cela, entrando na cela e agarrando um dos braços de Aki.

"Que se passa?"

"A mansão está a arder." - disse o guarda, arrastando Aki pelo corredor.

Kai continuava a correr pelos corredores. Não conhecia aquela mansão e estava perdido. O fumo enchia completamente o corredor.

Aki e o guarda continuavam a andar pelo corredor, até que o guarda, devido ao fumo, bateu contra um dos móveis do corredor. Aki aproveitou a oportunidade e libertou-se do homem e fugiu pelo corredor.

Fora da mansão, Wyatt e Ray estavam muito preocupados.

"Há um fogo na mansão Wyatt. Temos de ir lá!" - disse Ray.

"Não Ray, temos de fazer o que o Aki nos disse, vamos confiar nele!" - disse Wyatt.

Voltaire e Travis, que estavam no escritório, saíram para o corredor e tentaram descer para o piso inferior, mas estava bloqueado pelas chamas.

"Eu não vou morrer assim!" - gritou Voltaire, dando meia volta e indo procurar outra saída.

O fogo tinha-se alastrado por toda a casa. Ray e Wyatt aproximaram-se da mansão, enquanto algumas pessoas que lá estavam, saíam a correr. Uma delas era Aya.

"O Aki e o Kai ainda estão lá dentro!" - gritou Ray a Wyatt.

"Vocês conhecem-nos?" - perguntou Aya, aproximando-se dos dois.

"Sim." - respondeu Wyatt. - "Quem é você?"

"O meu nome é Aya. Eu trato do Aki há muito tempo." - disse Aya e os três ficaram a olhar para a mansão em chamas.

E então, do meio da mansão em chamas, surgiu uma figura.

"Kai!" - gritou Ray correndo para a pessoa.

"Desculpa Ray, mas sou eu o Aki." - disse Aki, olhando para Ray. (Ele estava vestido com as roupas do Kai, lembram-se?)

Derrepente, de uma varanda ali perto, apareceu Voltaire.

"Então conseguiste escapar!" - disse Voltaire com um olhar de ódio. Voltaire estava encurralado pelas chamas e já não tinha escapatória. Travis, tinha morrido quando fora apanhado pelas chamas.

"Mas, se eu vou morrer, tu também!" - gritou Voltaire e tirou um revólver do bolso.

Bang

Voltaire disparou contra Aki, mas Aya pôs-se à frente dele e foi ela que levou o tiro.

"Aya!" - gritou Aki debruçando-se sobre Aya.

Nesse momento, as chamas envolveram a varanda, matando Voltaire. E alguns segundos depois, toda a casa desmoronou em chamas.

"Kai!" - gritou Ray. Kai não tinha saído da mansão. Kai tinha morrido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok pessoal, não me matem. O Kai morreu, paciência, aguentem. Ele morreu mas a história não acaba aqui. Ainda há o Aki que é igual ao Kai fisicamente. O Ray irá aproximar-se do Aki, ou nem por isso? O que acontecerá a Aya? O que fará Ray? Como vão ficar os Blade Breakers com a morte do Kai? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!**


	12. Problemas e mais Problemas

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Amy, Travis e Stuart.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 12: Problemas e mais Problemas**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kai!" - Ray tentou correr para a mansão em chamas, mas Wyatt impediu-o.

"Ray, não vale a pena. Acabou." - disse Wyatt.

"Não! O Kai ainda está lá. Eu tenho de ir lá!" - disse Ray, tentando libertar-se de Wyatt.

"Aya, não morras Aya." - disse Aki, que estava ajoelhado ao lado de Aya.

E então, começou a ouvir-se, carros a aproximarem-se. Não levou mais de um minuto, para que vários carros da polícia, bombeiros e uma ambulância, parassem perto deles.

Vários polícias saíram dos carros e os bombeiros dirigiram-se à mansão, para apagar o fogo.

"O que se passou?" - perguntou uma voz conhecida.

"Nina? Que estás aqui a fazer?" - perguntou Wyatt, olhando a rapariga.

"Depois de vocês saírem da mansão eu contactei o meu pai. Ele é rico, por isso tem muitos contactos, inclusive na polícia. Então eu vim no voo a seguir ao vosso e depois fui à esquadra da polícia. Eles já estavam prontos para vir para aqui. E então, no caminho, vimos os bombeiros e a ambulância, que também vinham para cá." - disse Nina. - "O que se passou afinal? Conseguiram salvar o Kai?"

Enquanto Wyatt segurava Ray e explicava a Nina tudo o que tinha acontecido, alguns enfermeiros que vinham na ambulância, dirigiram-se a Aya.

"Afasta-te por favor." - pediu um dos enfermeiros a Aki.

"Como é que ela está? Ela vai sobreviver não vai?" - perguntou Aki.

"Sim, a bala não parece estar profundo e também parece que não atingiu nenhum órgão vital." - respondeu um dos enfermeiros.

"Oh Ray, lamento muito." - disse Nina, depois de Wyatt ter terminado de lhe contar tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"Ele não morreu!" - gritou Ray. Kai não podia estar morto, não podia.

Os Bombeiros levaram muito tempo para apagar o fogo, enquanto isso, muitas das pessoas que tinham fugido da casa, tinham sido algemadas pela polícia.

"E então, há sobreviventes?" - perguntou Nina a um dos bombeiros.

"Não menina, nem um. E os corpos, estão totalmente carbonizados." - respondeu o bombeiro.

"Oh..." - Nina voltou para perto de Ray, Aki e Wyatt. - "Ray, lamento, mas não há sobreviventes."

"Não! Ele não morreu! Não morreu!" - gritou Ray.

A muito custo, os três conseguiram impedir que Ray tentasse ir até à mansão, de que agora, já não restava quase nada.

Todos abandonaram os terrenos perto da mansão e dirigiram-se à cidade. Ray e Aki vinham muito enervados. Wyatt, também, mas ele tentava apoiar os outros dois. Aya, ia na ambulância.

Depois de chegarem à cidade, Aya foi levada para o hospital. Ray, não tinha falado com ninguém desde que tinham abandonado a mansão.

"Nós vamos voltar para o Japão." - disse Wyatt a Aki.

"Eu vou ficar aqui até a Aya estar boa." - disse Aki e começou a chorar. - "Porque é que o Kai tinha de morrer?"

"Aki... eu também sinto muito, mas agora, não podemos fazer nada." - disse Wyatt.

Algumas horas depois, Ray, Wyatt e Nina, apanharam um avião para o Japão.

Algumas horas depois...

Ray, Nina e Wyatt chegaram à mansão, que tinha sido de Kai.

"Ray, Wyatt, vocês voltaram!" - disse Tyson animado. - "Conseguiram salvar o Kai?"

Ray passou por Tyson e pelos outros e subiu até ao seu quarto.

"O que se passa?" - perguntou o Max.

Em pouco tempo, Wyatt relatou toda a história a Max, Tyson, Zeo, Hilary e Kenny.

"Oh, não." - disse o Tyson.

"Pobre Ray. Ele deve estar a sofrer imenso." - disse a Hilary.

"Temos de o ajudar a superar isto." - declarou o Zeo.

"Eu acho que sei o que devemos fazer." - disse Wyatt e subiu as escadas até ao seu quarto.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O que se vai passar agora? O que fará Ray? E o que é que Wyatt foi fazer? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Também podem mandar sugestões. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

**Beyfanatic e LaDiNi: **Obrigado pelas reviews, embora me tenham ameaçado de morte por ter feito com que o Kai morresse. De qualquer maneira, se me matassem, não iam saber o que ia acontecer, por isso, vão ter de me aturar. A história ainda vai dar muitas voltas e vão aparecer algumas personagens novas. Bem, continuem atentas.


	13. O Desespero de Ray

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Amy, Travis e Stuart.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 13: O Desespero de Ray**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ray atirou-se para cima da cama, com lágrimas nos olhos. Os seus pensamentos e sentimentos estavam desordenados por ter perdido o Kai.

**Ponto de Vista do Ray**

Porque é que ele tinha de morrer? Porque é que aquilo teve de acontecer? Porque é que eu e o Kai não podíamos estar agora juntos? O Kai não merecia morrer.

È tudo culpa do Voltaire! Sim, é tudo culpa dele... e da Amy. Como puderam eles raptar o Kai? Ele não lhes fez mal nenhum. E agora... ele morreu!

Porque é que eu não morri em vez dele? Preferia mil vezes mais que tivesse sido eu a morrer. Ou porque não morremos juntos?

É tudo culpa do Voltaire! Mas... e se eu não tivesse ido à Rússia, talvez ele ainda estivesse vivo. Talvez a culpa seja minha... sim, a culpa é minha!

Passou-se um dia inteiro, sem que ninguém tivesse ousado falar com Ray. Aki chegou ao Japão com Aya, que foi transferida para uma clínica privada.

**Ponto de Vista Normal**

A porta do quarto abriu-se lentamente e Aki e Wyatt entraram no quarto.

"Ray..." - começou Wyatt, mas foi interrompido por Ray.

"Vão-se embora, eu não quero falar com ninguém! Quero estar sozinho!" - disse Ray.

"Mas, não é assim que deve ser." - disse Aki. - "O Kai não gostaria de te ver assim!"

"O Kai não está aqui para me ver! Ele morreu e a culpa é minha!" - disse Ray.

"Que estás a dizer Ray, tu não tiveste culpa nenhuma!" - disse Aki.

"Se eu não tivesse ido à Rússia, talvez isto não se tivesse passado..." - disse Ray.

"Mas..." - começou Wyatt, mas Ray interrompeu-o de novo.

"Eu é que devia ter morrido!" - disse Ray.

"Mas Ray..." - Wyatt, foi novamente interrompido.

"Eu quero morrer! Não quero viver sem ele!" - gritou o Ray.

"Pára Ray! Nós sabemos que estás a sofrer mas..." - disse Wyatt.

"Vocês não compreendem o que eu estou a sentir! Não compreendem!" - gritou Ray. - "Eu quero morrer para ir para ao pé dele!"

Nesse momento, Aki chegou-se para perto de Ray e deu-lhe um estalo.

"Pára com isso! Pensas que és só tu que estás a sofrer? Ele era meu irmão!" - disse Aki.

"Aki..." - começou Ray.

"Todos nós estamos a sofrer com a morte dele Ray." - disse Wyatt. - "Mas ele não gostaria que tu ficasses nesse estado."

Ray baixou os olhos: "Desculpem mas... isto é demasiado duro para mim."

"Nós temos de nos apoiar uns aos outros." - disse Aki.

"Os outros também estão a sofrer bastante. A Hilary não para de chorar e o Tyson e o Max saíram repentinamente ontem e ainda não voltaram." - disse Wyatt.

"Eu não vou conseguir superar isto..." - disse Ray e nesse momento, a porta do quarto voltou a abrir-se.

"Vais sim." - disse uma voz que Ray conhecia muito bem.

"Mãe?" - perguntou o Ray, olhando para a sua mãe com os seus longos cabelos castanhos, olhos dourados e uma grande barriga, onde estava a futura irmã de Ray.

"Ray." - disse Melanie, abraçando o filho.

Wyatt e Aki saíram do quarto, fechando a porta atrás deles.

"Como é que a mãe chegou aqui?" - perguntou Ray.

"O Wyatt ligou-me e contou-me tudo. Eu e o teu pai viemos para aqui o mais rápido que podemos. O teu pai está na sala à espera que tu vás lá." - disse a mãe de Ray.

"Eu não quero sair daqui." - disse Ray e os seus olhos voltaram a encher-se de lágrimas.

"Ray, eu sei que estás a sofrer, mas ficares aqui fechado não vai ajudar." - disse Melanie.

"Mas mãe, eu não tenho vontade para sair daqui, nem tenho motivo algum para sair. O Kai não vai voltar." - disse Ray e Melanie abraçou-o.

"Eu sei Ray, mas tens de ser forte. Todos estamos a sofrer, mas temos de superar isso." - disse Melanie.

Ray ficou a chorar silenciosamente, enquanto a sua mãe o abraçava.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Conseguirá Ray, superar a morte de Kai? E o que estarão a sentir os outros Blade Breakers? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Ok, contínua a ler a fic e já sabes, deixa-me uma review!

**Beyfanatic: **Andas muito mandona heim! Mas vou pensar no teu caso. Ainda vão acontecer muitas coisas e vais ver que vais gostar.


	14. Miss Mayara

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Amy, Travis e Stuart.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 14: Miss Mayara**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na sala da mansão, Wyatt e o pai de Ray, Ronald, estavam a conversar sobre os acontecimentos. Tyson e Max ainda não tinham voltado. Hilary chorava agarrada a Nina e o Kenny mantinha-se calado. Zeo não estava por perto.

"O Ray vai ter de superar a perda, mas vai ser muito difícil." - disse Ronald.

"É verdade, todos nós ficámos muito abalados com a morte do Kai." - disse Wyatt.

"Wyatt, tens uma carta para ti." - disse Zeo, entrando na sala.

"Para mim?" - perguntou Wyatt, pegando na carta que Zeo trazia na mão.

Wyatt abriu a carta e leu as primeiras linhas.

"De quem é Wyatt?" - perguntou Zeo.

Wyatt, dobrou a carta e rasgou-a em vários pedaços.

"É do Tala." - disse Wyatt, dirigindo-se ao lixo e deitando lá os restos da carta.

"Mas, porque rasgas-te a carta?" - perguntou Zeo.

"Para mim ele morreu." - disse Wyatt.

No quarto...

"Anda lá Ray, o teu pai e os outros estão à tua espera lá em baixo." - disse Melanie.

"Não me apetece ir." - disse Ray.

"Por favor Ray, vê se reages." - disse Melanie, puxando Ray para fora do quarto.

Rapidamente eles chegaram à sala. Todos olharam para Ray, mas não pronunciaram uma única palavra.

"Ray, todos lamentamos muito a morte do Kai." - disse Wyatt.

"Eu sei." - disse Ray cabisbaixo. - "Onde está o Aki?"

"Ele foi ver a Aya à clínica." - respondeu Wyatt.

Na Clínica...

"Como é que tu estás Aya?" - perguntou Aki.

"Eu estou bem." - respondeu Aya. - "Lamento muito que o Kai tenha morrido."

"Eu passei a minha vida toda fechado naquela mansão. Assisti a todos os combates do Kai. Eu tive uma vida boa, enquanto ele foi mandado para a abadia. E agora que ele tinha encontrado alguém de quem gostava, morreu." - disse Aki chorando. - "Eu é que devia ter morrido no lugar dele."

"Não digas isso Aki!" - disse-lhe Aya.

"Se eu não tivesse trocado de lugar com ele... ele poderia estar vivo."

"Não te culpes Aki. Talvez isto tivesse destinado. A culpa não é tua."

"Aya..." - Aki e Aya abraçaram-se.

Num lugar muito distante dali, mais precisamente na Alemanha, um rapaz de cabelo cinzento tinha acabado de acordar. Abriu os olhos e reparou que estava deitado numa cama. Levantou-se lentamente e olhou à sua volta. Estava num quarto com paredes brancas e com móveis grandes. O rapaz tentou lembrar-se de como tinha ido parar ali, mas não se conseguia lembrar. Nem de como tinha ido parar ali, nem de mais nada além do seu nome. Estava com amnésia. Nesse momento, um homem que aparentava ter os seus quarenta anos, com cabelo preto e uns óculos de sol escuros, entrou no quarto.

"Oh, acordas-te." - exclamou o homem ao ver o rapaz acordado.

"Onde é que eu estou?" - perguntou o rapaz.

"Já se vai esclarecer tudo. Espera só um pouco." - o homem saiu do quarto.

Passaram alguns minutos, até que uma rapariga de cabelo loiro e olhos castanhos entrou no quarto.

"Oh, estás acordado Kai!" - exclamou a rapariga aproximando-se do rapaz.

"Onde estou? E quem és tu?"- perguntou Kai.

"Tu não te lembras de mim?" - perguntou a rapariga surpreendida.

"Não me lembro de nada, a não ser o meu nome." - respondeu Kai.

A rapariga esboçou um sorriso. Com a amnésia de Kai, seria muito mais fácil para ela, concluir o seu plano.

"Coitado." - disse a rapariga a Kai.

"O que me aconteceu para ter perdido a memória?" - perguntou Kai.

"Tu estavas a praticar beyblade e um rufia começou a bater-te, até que desmaiaste." - mentiu a rapariga.

"E quem és tu?" - perguntou Kai.

"Eu sou a tua namorada." - mentiu a rapariga, sorrindo para Kai.

"Minha namorada? Mas, qual é o teu nome?" - perguntou Kai.

"O meu nome é Mayara." - disse a rapariga. - "Anne Mayara."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Como vêem o Kai não morreu. Então não estavam à espera que a Miss Mayara fosse a Anne pois não? Ela ainda vai ter muita coisa para fazer na fic.**

**Será que Kai irá recuperar a memória? Será que Ray e Kai voltaram a estar juntos? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

**Beyfanatic: **Ok, quando eu disse mandona, era a brincar. Espero que tenhas ficado contente com este capítulo, já que viste que o Kai não morreu. Quanto ao Tala, ele vai aparecer na fic de novo, mas não sei quando. Embora haja muitos capítulos da fic, em termos de tempo, só passou no máximo uma semana e o Tala não ia acabar tudo com o Wyatt se fosse viajar só uma semana, não é?


	15. Sonhos ou Pesadelos?

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Amy, Travis, Anne e Stuart.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 15: Sonhos ou Pesadelos?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio dum sonho/ Fim dum sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No Japão:

"Finalmente que ele adormeceu." - disse Melanie a Ronald, quando saiu do quarto de Ray. - "Isto está a ser muito difícil para ele."

"É verdade." - concordou Ronald. - "Como é que as coisas ficarão agora?"

"Sinceramente não faço ideia." - respondeu Melanie. - "O Voltaire e o Kai morreram e o Aki só tem a Aya. Ele herdou uma grande fortuna. Penso que a Aya irá pedir para ficar com o Aki e irá ser responsável por ele, até ele ser maior de idade."

"Sim, ela deverá fazer isso." - concordou Ronald. - "Estou com fome. Acho que vou comer alguma coisa."

"Eu também tenho fome, vamos lá para baixo comer." - disse a Melanie e os pais de Ray desceram as escadas e foram em direcção à cozinha."

Enquanto Melanie e Ronald foram comer, Ray ficou a dormir profundamente no seu quarto. Embora estivesse profundamente adormecido, o seu sono era agitado.

«««««««««««««««

"Kai onde estás?" - perguntou Ray, para o vazio negro.

Ninguém lhe respondeu. Derrepente encontrou-se no lado de fora da mansão em chamas.

"Kai, estás ai?" - perguntou novamente Ray, mas desta vez, a Kai respondeu-lhe.

"Sim. Ray, vou partir para sempre." - disse Kai e a sua forma apareceu perto de Ray.

"O quê? Não!"

"Eu vou embora, mas tu tens de continuar com a tua vida." - disse Kai.

"Não! Não me deixes."

"Adeus." - disse Kai. Ray tentou abraçar Kai, mas ele desapareceu numa nuvem de fumo.

"Nãooooooo!" - gritou Ray.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ray acordou com suor frio por todo o corpo. O que o sonho lhe tinha mostrado, não era imaginação, Kai tinha morrido e Ray nunca mais o iria ver.

Na Alemanha:

"Finalmente que ele adormeceu." - disse Anne a Stuart.

"Miss Mayara, acha mesmo que é um bom plano?" - perguntou Stuart.

"Claro que sim!" - disse Anne. - "Se ele continuar com falta de memória, é só dar-lhe a informação que quero que ele saiba e tenho-o na minha mão."

Anne tinha feito 18 anos no mês anterior e tinha ido viver sozinha para uma mansão que os pais lhe tinham dado. Depois de ir para lá viver, contratou Stuart.

Tocaram à campainha e Stuart foi ver quem era. Voltou pouco depois e anunciou:

"A menina Lucy está à sua espera. Quer que a mande entrar?"

"A Lucy. Sim, podes deixá-la entrar." - disse Anne.

Pouco tempo depois, Lucy entrou na sala onde estava Anne.

"Olá Anne." - disse Lucy.

"Olá." - disse Anne. Anne ainda não tinha perdoado Lucy por ela a ter humilhado em frente de todo o centro comercial e de Kai e Ray.

"Então, finalmente que voltaste de viagem. Como é que foi?" - perguntou Lucy.

"Foi boa. Diverti-me muito." - mentiu Anne.

"Ainda bem. Espero que finalmente tenhas tirado o Kai da tua cabeça." - disse Lucy.

"Oh, claro que sim. Já nem penso nele." - mentiu Anne.

Enquanto as duas raparigas conversavam, Kai, tal como Ray, estava a ter um sonho agitado.

«««««««««««««««

Kai estava numa mansão, estranhamente, ele sabia que já lá tinha estado, mas não se lembrava quando. Depois, o sonho mudou e Kai viu-se num corredor cheio de fumo. A imagem mudou novamente e ele apareceu ao lado de um rapaz de longo cabelo preto, que também lhe pareceu familiar. E então, o rapaz de cabelos pretos, começou a afastar-se lentamente. Kai queria chamá-lo mas não se lembrava do nome dele.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Kai acordou rapidamente. Embora não se tivesse lembrado de Ray completamente, Kai sabia que aquele rapaz tinha tido algum papel importante na sua vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Será que Kai irá recuperar a memória? Será que Ray e Kai voltaram a estar juntos? Será que Lucy descobrirá que Kai está na casa de Anne? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

**Beyfanatic: **O Tyson e o Max já vão aparecer nos próximos capítulos. Quanto ao Tala, ele também vai aparecer, não sei exactamente quando. Só vais saber o que dizia a carta, quando o Tala aparecer. E... não estavas à espera que fosse a Anne não é? Pois, foi mesmo para ser uma surpresa.

**LaDiNi: **Pois é, tu é que disseste que era preciso surpreender os leitores e criar uma trama. Foi o que eu fiz. Bem, já sabes que a Lucy aparece e... quanto ao conteúdo da carta do Tala, só vais saber isso mais tarde. Xau!


	16. Rick

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Anne e Stuart.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 16: Rick**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

**(Pensamentos)**

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Vénus entrou sorrateiramente no quarto de Ray e saltou para cima da cama, onde Ray estava deitado.

"Vénus." - disse Ray, afagando o pêlo da gata.

A Vénus era muito especial para Ray, ainda mais especial, agora que Kai tinha morrido, pelo menos era o que o Ray pensava. A gata, que agora já tinha quase sete meses, tinha sido uma prenda de Kai para Ray, uma prenda muito especial. Ray pegou na gata e continuou a afagar-lhe o pêlo, enquanto a gata ronronava.

No dia seguinte…

"Acordem!" - disse Wyatt, abanando Hilary, Kenny e Nina, que tinham adormecido no sofá. - "Já é de manhã."

"Já?" - perguntou Nina, dando um pulo. - "Dormi fora de casa e nem avisei."

"Não disseste a ninguém que vinhas para cá?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Disse, mas não avisei que ia cá dormir. Na realidade, adormeci por acaso." - disse Nina.

"Então, vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço e depois ligas para tua casa." - disse Wyatt.

"Sim." - disse Nina, seguindo Wyatt até à cozinha. Hilary e Kenny ficaram a conversar na sala.

Enquanto Nina estava a tomar o pequeno-almoço, tocaram à campainha e Wyatt foi ver quem era. Pouco depois, ele apareceu na cozinha, seguido de um rapaz com cabelo e olhos verdes, que tinha uma expressão mal-humorada.

"Nina, este rapaz diz que quer falar contigo." - disse Wyatt.

Nina olhou para o rapaz e levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira onde estava sentada: "Rick? Que estás aqui a fazer?"

Zeo, Kenny e Hilary, que também estavam a tomar o pequeno-almoço, ficaram a olhar para o rapaz.

"O que achas que estou aqui a fazer? Vim ver o que se tinha passado. Tu não dormiste em casa e nem avisaste!" - disse o rapaz, muito zangado.

"Desculpa." - pediu Nina. - "Eu não estava a contar em dormir cá."

O rapaz continuou a olhar Nina, ainda zangado. Wyatt atirou para o lado um jornal do dia anterior, onde estava a foto de Kai e Voltaire, anunciando que os dois tinham morrido. Hilary perguntou: "Quem é este rapaz Nina?"

"O nome dele é Rick…" - disse ela, mas o rapaz interrompeu-a.

"Richard!" - disse ele.

"Ok, Richard, mas todos o chamam de Rick. Ele é o meu namorado." - disse Nina sorrindo. Os outros ficaram a olhar para ela, mas não disseram nada.

Enquanto eles estavam a conversar na cozinha, um rapaz de cabelo preto e olhos azuis-escuros aproximava-se da mansão.

Na Alemanha…

"Não sei quem ele era, mas sei que o conhecia de algum lado." - disse Kai a Anne, enquanto tomava o pequeno-almoço.

"Não deve ser ninguém importante." - disse Anne, percebendo que Kai tinha sonhado com Ray.

"O que devo fazer agora Anne? Eu quero recuperar a minha memória." - disse Kai.

"Hoje ficas em casa. Eu vou encontrar algum médico que te possa ajudar." - mentiu Anne. Ela faria de tudo para que Kai nunca mais recuperasse a sua memória.

De volta ao Japão…

"É um prazer conhecer-te Rick." - disse Hilary.

"Hum… também é um prazer conhecer-vos." - disse Rick, sem muito entusiasmo.

"Olha lá, podias ser um pouco mais simpático." - disse Zeo.

"Hum… certo, desculpem." - disse Rick. - "Ainda estou zangado por causa da Nina."

"Já te pedi desculpa." - disse Nina.

"Quando o teu pai me disse que tu não tinhas dormido em casa fiquei muito preocupado." - disse Rick.

"Oh Rick." - Nina abraçou o namorado.

Nesse momento, a janela da cozinha partiu-se e um beyblade negro entrou na cozinha. Ray que vinha a descer as escadas, ouviu barulho e foi a correr até à cozinha. Quanto lá chegou, viu o que tinha acontecido.

"Quem fez isto?" - perguntou Ray.

"Eu." - respondeu uma voz do outro lado da janela. Todos correram para a janela e viram que do outro lado estava Joshua, o capitão da equipa Demolition Boys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Será que Ray e Kai se irão encontrar alguma vez? O que quererá Joshua? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi**

**Beyfanatic**

**Biba Chan: **Já estou habituado aos pensamentos assassinos dos leitores. A Beyfanatic e a LaDiNi, tiveram a mesma reacção que tu... até ao capítulo em que o Kai apareceu são e salvo. Gostei muito da tua review e espero que continues a lê-la. Outra coisa, tu já leste a minha outra fic Beyblade: Outra História? É que esta fic é a continuação dessa e para tu perceberes a história ao pormenor devias lê-la. Isto é, se quiseres. Gostei muito da tua review! E por fim… eu vou participar na fic da lele? Até agora ninguém me disse nada! Bem, por agora é tudo. Adeus!


	17. Ray contra Joshua

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Anne e Stuart.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 17: Ray contra Joshua **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos**_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"O que estás aqui a fazer Joshua?" - perguntou Ray bruscamente.

"Vim para te desafiar para um combate." - disse Joshua.

"Eu não estou interessado. Vai-te embora." - disse Ray, saindo de ao pé da janela. O pião de Joshua saltou pela cozinha, derrubando várias coisas. - "Pára com isso!"

"Então, aceita o meu desafio ou posso magoar alguém!" - disse Joshua com um sorriso maligno.

"Está bem. Eu vou buscar o meu beblade e já vou ter contigo à entrada da mansão." - disse Ray saindo da cozinha a correr e subindo as escadas até ao seu quarto.

Na Alemanha…

"Stuart! Vem cá!" - gritou Anne e Stuart apareceu quase de imediato.

"O que quer menina?" - perguntou ele na sua voz profunda.

"Preciso que trates dos papeis do Kai com a maior descrição possível."

"Que papeis menina?" - perguntou Stuart.

"Ora, todos pensam que ele está morto e antes que eles passem a declaração de óbito, tens de arranjar os papeis que façam com que isso nunca aconteça. Mas faz com que muito poucas pessoas saibam que ele está vivo ou teremos problemas."

"A menina quer que eu trate dos papeis para que o Kai não seja declarado morto, é isso?"

"Exactamente. E trata disso o mais depressa possível." - disse Anne, abandonando a sala.

De volta ao Japão…

"Ray, tens de ter cuidado, não sabemos o que é que ele quer com esta batalha." - disse Wyatt enquanto ele, Ray e os outros saiam da mansão.

"Eu sei Wyatt." - disse Ray.

Ray pôs-se de um dos lados do disco enquanto Joshua ficou do outro.

"Para que é que queres combater comigo Joshua?" - perguntou Ray.

"Tu e o Kai venceram-me e agora que ele morreu, só restas tu para eu vencer e reclamar o meu titulo de campeão. Além disso, como todo o vilão que se preze, vou tentar conquistar o mundo." - disse Joshua.

"Tu não vais vencer!" - disse Ray.

"Isso é o que vamos ver." - disse Joshua.

"3…2…1… Let it Rip!" - os dois piões embateram no disco e começaram a combater furiosamente.

Enquanto Ray e Joshua combatiam, Max e Tyson vinham na direcção da mansão.

"Não devíamos ter saído da mansão daquela maneira." - disse Max.

"Tens razão." - concordou Tyson.

"Devíamos ter lá ficado e apoiado o Ray."

"Sim…"

"Mas mais vale tarde do que nunca." - disse Max.

"É verdade, vamos apoiá-lo agora!" - disse Tyson.

Max e Tyson entraram no jardim da mansão e viram a batalha entre Ray e Joshua. Os dois rapazes correram para os amigos que estavam a ver a batalha.

"O que se está a passar?" - perguntou Tyson.

"Tyson, Max, vocês voltaram." - disse Kenny surpreendido.

"Sim. Agora responde, por que estão o Ray e o Joshua a combater?" - perguntou Tyson.

"O Joshua quer vencer o Ray e reclamar o título de campeão." - respondeu o Kenny.

"E conquistar o mundo." - acrescentou Hilary.

"Vai Driger!" - gritou Ray, fazendo o tigre branco aparecer.

"Vai Darkwing!" - o demónio negro emergiu do pião de Joshua.

"Ataque de Pata de Pedra!" - gritou Ray.

"Ataque de Raio Negro!" - gritou Joshua.

Depois duma explosão, o pião de Ray começou a abrandar rapidamente.

"Ele vai perder." - gritou Rick. - "Não há nada que se possa fazer?"

"Não." - respondeu o Kenny. - "Temos de confiar no Ray."

"Mas… o Joshua vai vencer e vai conquistar o mundo!" - disse Rick.

"Não podemos fazer nada para o impedir." - disse Wyatt.

Rick ficou vermelho de raiva. Joshua ia começar o seu plano para se apoderar do mundo e aqueles parvalhões iam ficar a ver sem fazer nada.

O pião de Ray estava quase a parar. Joshua festejava a vitória. Rick pegou numa grande pedra e mandou-a para o disco. A pedra bateu no pião de Joshua que foi atirado para fora do disco.

"Pronto, o Ray venceu." - disse Rick.

"Ei, isso é batota!" - gritou Joshua.

Rick saltou para o disco e pegou na pedra.

"Vai-te embora!" - disse ele mandando a pedra a Joshua, que se esquivou por pouco.

Joshua começou a correr em direcção à saída dos jardins, quando Rick lhe mandou o pião negro à cabeça. Joshua caiu e as roupas ficaram todas enlameadas. Joshua pegou no pião e fugiu o mais rápido que pôde.

"Feito!" - disse Rick limpando as mãos.

Os outros ficaram a olhar para ele.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Será que Joshua vai voltar a chatear o Ray? Será que Ray e Kai alguma vez vão ficar juntos? Será que ainda vai demorar muito para o Tala aparecer? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Obrigado!**


	18. Viagens e Personagens

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 18: Viagens e Personagens**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos**_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho»**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"O meu Rick acabou de salvar o mundo!" - gritou Nina agarrando-se ao pescoço do namorado.

"¬¬ Também não é preciso exagerar Nina." - disse Rick.

"Acho que o Joshua já não vai voltar a chatear ninguém." - disse Kenny.

Nesse momento, o telefone de Nina começou a tocar.

"Está? Sim, sou eu. Olá Pai. Hoje? A que horas? O quê? Mas está quase na hora! Está bem, eu vou buscá-la. Adeus." - Nina desligou o telefone.

"O que foi Nina?" - perguntou Rick.

"A minha irmã chega hoje ao Japão. Tenho de ir buscá-la ao aeroporto. Tenho pouco tempo, porque ela está quase a chegar. Rick, vens comigo?"

"Não posso Nina eu só passei cá para ver o que se passava contigo. Tenho de ir ter com o meu pai." - disse Rick.

"Eu acompanho-te Nina." - disse Wyatt.

"Obrigado Wyatt." - disse Nina.

Enquanto Ray e os outros ficavam na mansão, Rick apanhou um táxi para ir ter com o pai e Nina e Wyatt apanharam outro para o aeroporto.

"Não me tinhas dito que tinhas uma irmã." - disse Wyatt.

"Bem, ela não está muitas vezes no Japão. Ela anda a percorrer o mundo. Acho que arranjou um namorado nos Estados Unidos."

"Ela é mais velha ou mais nova que tu?"

"É mais velha. Se fosse eu, o meu pai não me deixava andar assim pelo mundo." - disse Nina.

Em pouco tempo, os dois amigos chegaram ao aeroporto.

"Agora só temos de esperar." - disse Nina.

**Na Alemanha…**

"Kai, já te disse que tens de ficar em casa!" - disse Anne.

"Mas eu quero sair!" - disse Kai.

"Quando estiveres melhor podes sair, mas por agora é melhor ficares em casa." - disse Anne.

"Pronto, eu fico." - disse o Kai com ar zangado, dirigindo-se ao seu quarto.

"Raios. Estou está a ser difícil." - disse Anne.

"Com quem está a falar menina?" - perguntou Stuart entrando na sala.

"Stuart? Já tratas-te dos papeis do Kai?" - perguntou Anne.

"Está tudo tratado menina." - disse Stuart.

"Óptimo!" - disse Anne. - "Tenho de arranjar outro plano para impedir que o Kai saia de casa."

"Menina, tenho a dizer-lhe que não vou participar em mais nenhum plano seu. Se souber que fez mais algum plano, denuncio-a à policia!" - disse Stuart, abandonando a sala.

"Raios! Tenho de arranjar uma maneira de me livrar dele ou posso ter problemas!" - disse Anne.

No quarto do Kai…

_O que se passa aqui? Porque é que ela não quer que eu saia de casa? Deve haver alguma razão e eu vou descobrir qual é! Eu vou em busca da verdade e vou descobrir tudo!_

**De volta ao Japão…**

"Ela e o namorado devem estar a chegar." - disse Nina a Wyatt.

Depois de alguns minutos de espera, duas pessoas destacaram-se da multidão e vieram na direcção de Nina e Wyatt. Nina correu para a rapariga de cabelo loiro e olhos verdes. O rapaz que vinha a acompanhar a rapariga tinha cabelo azul-escuro e olhos verdes. Wyatt conhecia os dois.

"Joe? Seena?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Tu já conhecias a minha irmã?" - perguntou Nina.

"Sim." - respondeu Wyatt.

"É um prazer voltar a ver-te Wyatt." - disse Seena.

"Sim. Prazer em ver-te Wyatt." - disse Joe.

Depois de muitos olás e de Nina ter sido apresentada a Joe, os 4 saíram do aeroporto.

**Na mansão de Kai e Aki…**

"Isso tudo passou-se nestes dias em que não aparecemos?" - perguntou Tyson.

"Sim." - respondeu Ray.

Tocaram à campainha e Kenny foi abrir. Pouco depois, regressou à sala com uma rapariga de cabelo roxo atrás dele.

"Ray e Aki, a Amy está aqui para vos ver." - disse Kenny.

"Amy?" - perguntou Ray olhando furioso para a rapariga. - "Que estás aqui a fazer?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Será que Joe e Seena vão ter algum papel importante na história? O que fará Anne a seguir? Porque é que Amy voltou à mansão? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi**

**Mariah S. **Obrigado pelo elogio. Estás a fazer uma fic Ray/Mariah? Que bom! Eu depois leio-a ok? Espero que continues a ler a minha fic e que mandes reviews! Tchau!


	19. Amy, culpada ou vítima?

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 19: Amy, culpada ou vítima?**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos**_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho**»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Amy?" - perguntou Ray olhando furioso para a rapariga. - "Que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Eu vim aqui porque queria falar contigo e com o Aki." - disse Amy.

"Nós não temos nada para falar contigo!" - gritou Ray.

"Têm sim! Da última vez eu fui-me embora sem esclarecer bem as coisas, mas desta vez não vou fazer isso!" - disse Amy.

"Por tua culpa o Kai acabou por morrer!" - disse Ray.

"Não é verdade! Eu não provoquei a morte dele!" - disse Amy.

"Não directamente, mas por tua culpa, o Kai foi raptado e por causa disso, acabou por morrer!" - disse Ray.

"E o que querias tu que eu fizesse?" - perguntou a Amy. - "Ou fazia isso ou a minha família estaria em perigo!"

"Mas mesmo assim não tinhas o direito de o fazer!" - disse Ray.

"Ai sim! E o que farias tu se a tua família estivesse em perigo?" - perguntou Amy, olhando para o pai e para a mãe de Ray.

A sala ficou subitamente silenciosa. Depois de alguns segundos sem ninguém dizer nada, Ray voltou a falar.

"Não sei o que faria e embora entenda o teu lado, não te posso perdoar."

"Eu sei que não." - disse Amy. - "Mas queria que entendessem o meu lado."

Ninguém falou mas algumas pessoas trocaram olhares entre si.

"Já fiz o que tinha a fazer e agora vou-me embora." - disse Amy, saindo da sala. - "E… desculpa Ray, eu sei que isto é duro, mas espero que consigas superar."

Amy abandonou a mansão. Ray saiu da sala silenciosamente e foi em direcção ao seu quarto.

Enquanto tudo isto acontecia na mansão, Nina, Seena e Joe tinham ido ver o pai de Nina e Wyatt tinha ido ver a família dele.

**Duas horas depois…**

Wyatt regressou à mansão. Estava muito abatido com a conversa que tinha tido com os pais. O pai tinha ficado furioso com o que tinha acontecido entre o Tala e o Wyatt. Tinha acusado o Wyatt de desgraçar o nome da família e que ele, o pai, tinha avisado o Wyatt de que aquela relação não ia durar, mas ele não lhe tinha dado ouvidos.

Quando Wyatt chegou à sala, a única pessoa que lá estava era a Hilary.

"Olá Hilary." - disse Wyatt.

"Olá Wyatt." - disse Hilary. - "O que se passou? Pareces abatido!"

Wyatt contou a Hilary tudo o que se tinha passado em casa dos pais dele. Hilary apoiou-o.

"Não penses mais nisso Wyatt." - disse Hilary.

"Sim, tens razão. Onde está o Ray?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Está fechado no quarto." - disse Hilary e contou a Wyatt o que se tinha passado na mansão.

"Sim, estou a perceber." - disse Wyatt. - "E o Aki?"

"Ele foi buscar a Aya à clínica, ela sai hoje de lá e vem para cá." - disse Hilary.

"Está bem… eu vou comer qualquer coisa." - disse Wyatt levantando-se e saindo da sala.

**Na Alemanha…**

"Stuart! Vem cá!" - ordenou Anne.

"O que foi menina?" - perguntou Stuart que tinha entrado apressadamente na sala.

"Hoje quero ir à minha casa de campo." - disse Anne.

"Mas, e o menino Kai, vamos deixá-lo sozinho?" - perguntou Stuart.

"Não te preocupes com ele. Vai preparar as coisas, eu quero sair daqui a cinco minutos." - disse Anne. Stuart abandonou a sala.

_Tenho de arranjar uma maneira de me livrar de ti Stuart ou podes ser uma ameaça para mim. Se tudo correr bem, amanhã já não vou ter de me preocupar contigo._

Anne deu uma gargalhada malévola.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O que irá fazer Anne? Será que Ray alguma vez perdoará a Amy? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **A Amy não desconfia que o Kai está vivo, lamento desapontar-te. A Anne não é mulher? Então é o quê? Um Extra Terrestre? A resposta a como é que o Kai sobreviveu fica para os próximos capítulos. E, para saberes, eu já delineei a fic toda e tenho explicação para tudo!

**Bianca: **Já está tudo tratado com a Lele, fica descansada. O Tala vai aparecer dentro de 2 capítulos. E sim, Como Uma Onda, vai passar em Portugal e sim, eu também tenho sotaque português, tal como tu tens sotaque brasileiro.

**Kanna: **Obrigado pelo comentário. Eu sei que estou enrolando, mas é para explorar todos os aspectos da fic e todos os personagens.

**- Opinião - O que fariam vocês se estivessem no lugar da Amy, não teriam acabado com o namoro do Kai e do Ray e arriscado a vossa família ou teriam acabado com o namoro e separá-los, talvez, definitivamente? Deixem a vossa opinião na review!**


	20. Muitos Acontecimentos

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 20: Muitos Acontecimentos**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos**_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho**»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Já chegámos!" - disse Aki ao entrar na mansão, acompanhado de Aya.

Hilary, os pais de Ray e Wyatt foram ter com os outros dois à porta da mansão.

"Aya. Já estás completamente curada, não é?" - perguntou Wyatt.

"Sim. Estou óptima." - disse Aya sorrindo.

Depois de algumas apresentações, todos entraram na mansão.

"Pronto, cá estamos." - disse Aki. - "Vamos Aya, vou mostrar-te o teu quarto. Tens de descansar bastante."

"Mas eu estou bem!" - reclamou Aya.

"Aya, o médico disse que só tinhas alta porque tinhas prometido descansar, por isso, não reclames! Tens de descansar! Vamos!" - Aki e Aya subiram as escadas até aos quartos.

Num dos quartos da mansão, o Ray chorava agarrado à Vénus. A visita de Amy tinha aberto ainda mais a ferida que ele tinha no coração. A perda de Kai tinha sido muito forte e Ray sentia que nunca ia recuperar completamente. A cada dia que passava o Ray sentia-se mais apreensivo por causa do Aki. Ver o Aki todos os dias, fazia com que ele se lembrasse constantemente do Kai e isso era muito doloroso para ele.

A Vénus soltou-se dos braços do Ray e saltou para cima de uma gaveta que estava aberta. Poucos segundos depois, voltou para ao pé de Ray com um fio na boca.

"O que é isso Vénus?" - perguntou Ray quando a gata lhe pousou o fio de prata no colo.

Ray olhou para o fio e lembrou-se. Tinha sido o fio que ele tinha oferecido a Kai no natal. O fio tinha uma fotografia de Kai e outra de Ray. No dia em que o Kai tinha sido raptado, ele não estava a usar o fio, o fio tinha ficado guardado naquela gaveta.

O Ray abriu o fio e lá estavam as duas fotografias. Mas, quando Ray olhou melhor, viu que a fotografia de Kai, estava um pouco inclinada para a frente e quando Ray tocou na fotografia ela Kai e junto com ela veio um bit.

"Hum? Um bit? Oh! É o bit do Dranzer Negro! Mas como é que ele veio aqui parar?"

**Na sala…**

"Bem, eu tenho de ir até à minha casa, hoje não vou dormir na mansão." - disse Hilary.

"Está bem Hilary, até amanhã." - disse Wyatt. Hilary saiu da mansão e Wyatt regressou à sala, que agora estava deserta. Aki e Aya continuavam no quarto. Os pais de Ray estavam na cozinha e não havia sinais do Tyson, do Max, do Zeo e do Kenny.

Bateram à porta da mansão e Wyatt foi abrir.

"Joe? Que estás aqui a fazer? Não tinhas ido ver o pai da Seena e da Nina?"

"Sim, mas decidi passar por cá para conversarmos." - disse Joe.

"Olha Joe, hoje não estou com cabeça para conversar com ninguém. Desculpa…"

"Não faz mal. Mas podemos falar amanhã?" - perguntou Joe.

"Sim, claro. Amanhã já estarei bem. Desculpa mais uma vez…"

"Não faz mal." - disse Joe. - "Até amanhã."

E Joe abandonou o recinto da mansão.

**Na Alemanha…**

"Ainda falta muito?" - perguntou Anne impaciente.

Iam a caminho da casa de campo de Anne. A casa ficava perto de uma floresta muito bonita e perto de uma grande cascata. Quando Anne era mais pequena, costumava passar lá as férias.

"Não menina, estamos quase lá." - respondeu Stuart.

Quando lá chegaram, Anne pôs o seu plano em prática. Foi até à cozinha preparar uns sumos e depois decidiu e bebe-lo para a varanda da casa.

"Stuart! Vem cá!"- mandou Anne.

"O que foi menina?" - perguntou Stuart.

"Senta-te aqui. Bebe um sumo comigo." - disse Anne.

Stuart estranhou o convite de Anne, porque ela normalmente era uma pessoa antipática, mas mesmo assim sentou-se numa cadeira perto de Anne.

"Toma o teu sumo Stuart." - disse Anne entregando o sumo a Stuart.

Durante alguns minutos os dois estiveram a beber calmamente o sumo, até que Anne perguntou:

"Então Stuart, que idade é que tens?"

"Eu tenho 40 anos menina." - respondeu Stuart.

"E és saudável, não és?" - perguntou Anne.

"Sim. Alguns amigos meus dizem que tenho uma saúde tão boa que vou viver até aos 120 anos." - disse Stuart dando uma gargalhada.

"É uma pena que isso não vá acontecer." - disse Anne.

"O que quer dizer menina?"- perguntou Stuart.

"É pena que não vás viver até aos 120 anos, porque eu pus veneno no teu sumo e já não deve tardar a fazer efeito." - disse Anne com um sorriso maléfico.

"O quê?"- perguntou Stuart espantado e não acreditando no que Anne tinha dito. Mas não passou muito tempo até que Stuart sentisse uma dor no peito. - "Mas, porque fez isso?"

"No momento em que disseste que se eu fizesse mais alguma coisa, me denunciavas, soube que tinha de te tirar do meu caminho. Por isso, adeus." - disse Anne, mostrando um sorriso maligno.

Anne ficou a ver como Stuart estrebuchava no chão, até que ele parou e morreu. Depois, Anne pôs umas luvas e arrastou o corpo até ao carro. Ela pôs o corpo no banco de trás do carro e conduziu o carro até à cascata. (Ela tem 18 anos e já tinha carta de condução).

Quando chegou à cascata, tirou o corpo do carro e pôs-se à beira da cascata.

"E pronto, este é o teu fim. Dorme com os peixes!" - disse Anne, antes de atirar o corpo de Stuart pela cascata abaixo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Será que Anne irá cometer mais algum crime? Como é que o Dranzer Negro foi parar ao fio do Kai? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Obrigado!**


	21. O Regresso de Tala

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 21: O Regresso de Tala**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos**_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho**»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O Ray estava a olhar fixamente para o bit do Dranzer Negro.

_Mas porque é que o Kai o escondeu aqui? E porque é que ele nunca me disse nada? Algum de estranho se passa aqui!_

O Ray não quis preocupar mais ninguém, por isso voltou a guardar o bit no fio, mas ficou sempre curioso.

**No dia seguinte…**

A notícia de Stuart ter morrido, apareceu no jornal desse dia. O corpo dele foi encontrado numa lagoa, onde desaguava a cascata. A polícia fez investigações, mas não encontrou nenhum suspeito. Anne tinha feito tudo na perfeição. A polícia deduziu que tinha sido suicídio.

Wyatt desceu do seu quarto e foi até à cozinha para tomar o pequeno-almoço. A única pessoa que lá estava era Tyson, que estava a ler uma carta.

"Bom dia Tyson."

"Bom dia Wyatt."

"Então, quem é que te mandou essa carta?" - perguntou o Wyatt.

"Esta carta é do meu pai e do meu irmão Hiro, eles andam a fazer explorações no Egipto." - disse Tyson.

"Ah, ok." - disse Wyatt, sentando-se e começando a servir-se de alguns cereais.

**Na Alemanha…**

Agora que Anne se tinha livrado de Stuart e estava a conseguir manter o Kai fechado em casa, o seu próximo passo era fazer com que o Kai se apaixonasse por ela, porque ela sabia que mesmo que o Kai tivesse perdido a memória e que ela lhe tivesse dito que eles eram namorados, ele não sentia amor por ela.

"… fazer hoje?"

"O quê?" - perguntou Anne.

"Estava a perguntar o que ias fazer hoje." - disse o Kai, que estava à mesa de pequeno-almoço.

"Ah, não sei." - disse Anne.

"A polícia pode aparecer por cá, para nos fazer perguntas sobre a morte do Stuart." - disse o Kai.

"Claro que não. Eles já concluíram que foi suicídio." - disse Anne.

Nesse momento tocaram à campainha da mansão e Anne foi abrir.

"Lucy? O que estás aqui a fazer?" - perguntou Anne.

"Eu soube da morte do Stuart e vim ver se precisavas de alguma coisa." - disse Lucy.

"Hum…" - Anne estava a começar a entrar em pânico. O Kai estava na sala ao lado e ela não queria que Lucy o visse. - "Não, não preciso de nada, mas que tal irmos dar uam volta?"

"Uma volta? Está bem." - disse Lucy.

"Espera só um momento." - disse Anne, correndo para a sala do lado. Baixou a voz e disse: "Kai, tenho de sair. Volto o mais rápido que puder. Até logo."

Anne voltou à porta da mansão, onde Lucy estava à espera e as duas saíram dali. Por agora, Anne tinha conseguido que ninguém visse o Kai.

_Ela saiu. É hora de eu fazer algumas explorações nesta casa. _- pensou Kai.

Ele levantou-se da sua cadeira e começou a vasculhar todas as coisas que haviam na casa.

**De volta ao Japão…**

Wyatt sentou-se no sofá da sala e ia assistir a um programa de televisão, quando tocaram à campainha e Wyatt foi abrir a porta.

"Olá Joe."

"Olá Wyatt." - disse Joe e Wyatt deixou-o entrar.

"Como disse ontem, vim para falar contigo." - disse Joe.

"Está bem, vamos conversar para o meu quarto." - disse Wyatt e os dois amigos subiram as escadas até ao quarto de Wyatt.

"Então Wyatt, ouvi dizer que tu e o Tala acabaram tudo." - disse Joe.

"É verdade."

"Mas porquê? Vocês não se estavam a dar bem?" - perguntou Joe.

"Sim, mas ele decidiu trocar-me pelo beyblade." - disse Wyatt com mágoa na voz. - "Eu nunca o vou perdoar por isso!"

"Mas não deves guardar-lhe mágoa Wyatt." - disse Joe. - "De certeza que ele não era a pessoa certa para ti. Hás-de encontrar alguém que goste mesmo de ti. Por exemplo, depois de tu teres começado a namorar com o Tala eu fiquei muito mal, mas encontrei a Seena e agora estou muito feliz."

"Achas que eu vou encontrar alguém que goste mais do que do Tala?"

"Não sei se vais gostar dessa pessoa mais do que do Tala, porque de certeza que vais gostar dela de uma maneira diferente, mas de certeza que essa pessoa te fará feliz." - disse Joe.

"Obrigado Joe. E tu e a Seena, quanto tempo vão ficar no Japão?"

"Só mais uns dias. Viemos só para visitar a família dela, mas depois vamos embora."

"Oh, que pena." - disse Wyatt.

Nesse momento, a porta do quarto abriu-se e Max entrou, acompanhado de um rapaz de cabelo vermelho.

"Wyatt. O Tala está cá para te ver!" - disse Max.

"Tala?" - perguntou Wyatt espantado. - "O que estás aqui a fazer?"

**Na Alemanha…**

O Kai tinha acabado de vasculhar toda a casa e estava muito desconfiado.

_Vasculhei toda a casa e não encontrei nenhum vestígio que me ligasse a ela, nem uma única foto de nós os dois juntos. Alguma coisa está mal nesta história. Eu vou descobrir o que é! Mais uma vez, eu vou em busca da verdade!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Será que o Kai vai descobrir a verdade? Porque será que o Tala voltou ao Japão? Será que o Wyatt e o Tala iram fazer as pazes? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Obrigado!**

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **É verdade que não estava com inspiração nenhuma para o título do capítulo anterior e saiu Muitos Acontecimentos e pronto. A Anne é má, mas é preciso haver sempre uma personagem mazinha para pôr a história a mexer. E sim, o Kai pôs o Dranzer Negro no fio, para poder olhar por ele, mas neste caso, não deu muito resultado. Mesmo assim, o Dranzer Negro pode ou talvez não, ter um papel na história. Mas se tiver não vai ter nada a ver com o Ray e o Kai, vai influenciar outras personagens.


	22. A Proposta

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 22: A Proposta**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos**_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho**»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**No quarto de Ray...**

"Isto está tudo desarrumado, tenho de fazer as limpezas." – disse Ray começando a arrumar o quarto.

**No quarto de Wyatt...**

"Tala?" - perguntou Wyatt espantado. - "O que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Eu disse-te que vinha cá na carta que te mandei, não a recebeste Wyatt?" – perguntou Tala.

"Claro que recebi. Só que não a li, porque a mandei para o lixo." – disse Wyatt numa voz fria.

"Tu mandaste-a para o lixo? Mas porquê?" – Tala olhou à volta e viu Joe. – "É por causa dele não é Wyatt? Agora que nós acabámos, vocês estão juntos!"

"Não é nada disso Tala! Eu não estou com ninguém, o Joe veio apenas fazer-me uma visita." – disse Wyatt.

"É verdade." – concordou Joe.

"Eu quero falar contigo a sós." – disse Tala.

"Eu não tenho nada para falar contigo!" – disse Wyatt.

"A sério Wyatt, preciso mesmo de falar contigo." – disse Tala. O Wyatt não disse nada. – "Importam-se de sair Max e Joe?"

O Max e o Joe abandonaram o quarto e o Tala virou-se para o Wyatt.

"Agora temos de falar a sério Wyatt!"

**De volta ao quarto do Ray...**

"Pronto, já só falta uma gaveta." – disse o Ray abrindo a única gaveta que ele ainda não tinha limpo nem arrumado. – "Oh... o que está isto a fazer aqui?"

O Ray pôs a mão dentro da gaveta e tirou de lá o Dranzer do Kai. O bit continuava no seu lugar e o pião reflectia a luz o que fazia com que a sua cor azul parecesse estar a brilhar.

"Eu pensei que o Kai andava sempre com ele, mas parece que ele o deixou aqui... bem, ele também não sabia o que ia acontecer..."

Ray sentou-se na sua cama e ficou a olhar para o pião. Várias lágrimas inundaram os olhos de Ray. Ter aquele objecto na mão, o pião de que o Kai tanto gostava, fazia-o lembrar das coisas que tinham acontecido e Ray sentia uma grande tristeza por causa disso.

**Na Alemanha...**

"Até amanhã Lucy." – disse Anne despedindo-se da amiga. – "Kai, onde estás amor?"

"Estou na cozinha Anne." – respondeu o Kai.

A Anne caminhou até à cozinha, onde o Kai estava a comer.

"Então, tudo bem Kai?"

"Sim." – respondeu o Kai sem prestar muita atenção.

"Eu andei a passear com a Lucy." – disse Anne.

"Que bom... Afinal, quando é que me vais arranjar o psicólogo que me vai ajudar a recuperar a memória?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Eu vou tratar disso, não te preocupes. Agora vou até ao meu quarto, já volto." – disse Anne saindo da cozinha.

_Raios! O que vou fazer agora? Tenho de arranjar uma maneira de o Kai não recuperar a memória, mas ele quer alguém que o ajude... tenho de pensar..._

**De volta ao Japão, Quarto do Wyatt...**

"Agora temos de falar a sério Wyatt!"

"Do que é que tu queres falar? Nós já não temos nada um com o outro." – disse Wyatt com uma voz fria.

"Wyatt... durante o tempo que viajei, senti muito a tua falta, tu és muito importante para mim! Mas, viajar pelo mundo e treinar beyblade é o meu sonho." – disse Tala.

"Se é o teu sonho, devias ter continuado a viagem em vez de vires aqui!" – disse o Wyatt.

"Mas eu vim para te fazer uma proposta. Viajar é muito importante para mim, mas tu também és, por isso... Wyatt aceitas partir comigo? Vamos viajar os dois juntos e aprender todas as coisas sobre beyblade."

"..."

"Então Wyatt, aceitas?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**O que fará Anne? Será que Kai e Ray se vão encontrar brevemente? Será que o Wyatt irá partir com o Tala? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. Obrigado!**

Agradecimentos 

**Beyfanatic: **Pronto Bey, a carta dizia que o Tala vinha a caminho, o resto não era nada de especial. Pois é, a Lucy ainda vai aparecer e eu já tinha escolhido o destino da Anne, mas eu vou mudá-lo um pouco para que a Lucy tenha um papel também. Quanto a saber se o Tala fica com o Wyatt ou não... tens de esperar pelo próximo capitulo!

**LaDiNi: **Então, contente por o Tala ter voltado? Será que o Wyatt vai com o Tala? Será que fica? Ninguém sabe a não ser eu é claro. No próximo capitulo ficas a saber, até lá!


	23. Uma Decisão Importante

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 23: Uma Decisão Importante**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos**_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho**»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Na Alemanha…**

"Vou sair Kai." – disse Anne.

"Onde vais Anne?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Vou arranjar-te um psicólogo, não é o que tu querias?" – perguntou Anne.

"Sim." – respondeu o Kai, mais animado.

"Bem, eu vou arranjar o melhor psicólogo da cidade." – disse Anne. – "Volto quando tiver arranjado um, até logo."

Anne saiu da mansão e Kai ficou a pensar.

_Ela vai arranjar-me um psicólogo, porque quer que eu recupere a memória, afinal estava enganado. Pensava que ela me estava a esconder algo, mas parece que não…_

**No Japão, quarto do Wyatt…**

"Mas eu vim para te fazer uma proposta. Viajar é muito importante para mim, mas tu também és, por isso... Wyatt aceitas partir comigo? Vamos viajar os dois juntos e aprender todas as coisas sobre beyblade." – disse Tala. - "Então Wyatt, aceitas?"

O quarto ficou silencioso. Só se ouvia a respiração dos dois rapazes.

"Wyatt, por favor responde…" – pediu Tala.

"Lamento Tala, mas eu não quero ir viajar contigo." – disse Wyatt baixando os olhos.

"Mas porquê? Não gostas de viajar?" – perguntou Tala.

"Claro que gosto." – disse Wyatt. – "A questão não é essa, mas si ma companhia. Tu magoaste-me muito Tala…"

"Mas Wyatt…"

"Deixa-me acabar Tala. Tu magoaste-me muito e não há volta a dar à situação. O amor que tinha por ti desapareceu no momento em que escolheste ir viajar em vez de ficares comigo."

"Mas Wyatt, eu ainda te amo!" – disse Tala.

"Desculpa Tala, mas o máximo que podemos ser é amigos." – disse Wyatt, olhando Tala nos olhos.

O quarto voltou a ficar silencioso.

"Quem me dera nunca ter ido fazer a viagem… se pudesse escolher agora, já não iria viajar, ficaria contigo Wyatt." – disse Tala.

"Agora é tarde Tala." – disse Wyatt.

"Sim… eu vou-me embora…" – disse Tala dirigindo-se à porta.

"Espero que possamos ser amigos." – disse Wyatt.

"Sim… espero que sim… adeus Wyatt." – disse Tala saindo do quarto.

**De volta à Alemanha, algumas horas depois de Anne ter saído…**

"Ela nunca mais volta!" – disse Kai impaciente.

Ouviu-se o barulho da porta a abrir e o Kai correu para o hall de entrada.

"Então Anne, arranjas-te um psicólogo para mim?" – perguntou Kai.

"Sim. Mas ele só virá cá daqui a uma semana." – disse Anne.

"Não faz mal! Mas pelo menos arranjaste um psicólogo!" – disse Kai sorrindo a Anne.

**Uma semana depois…**

O Tala tinha partido novamente com os outros ex-Demolition Boys e o Joe e a Seena também tinham partido, para continuar a sua viagem pelo mundo. A Nina e o Rick tinham passado muito tempo na mansão e a Aya estava a tratar todos os residentes da mansão como se eles fossem reis. Ela fazia todas as tarefas e tentava fazer com eles estivessem sempre alegres. E nesse dia, os pais do Ray, Ronald e Melanie iam voltar para a sua aldeia.

"Têm a certeza que querem ir embora?" – perguntou o Ray, tentando fazer com que os pais ficassem no Japão.

"Sim, nós vamos voltar para a aldeia, a tua mãe quer passar lá os últimos meses de gravidez." – disse Ronald.

"Oh, mas vocês vão ter mais condições aqui!" – disse Ray.

"Ray, meu querido, eu quero passar os últimos meses de gravidez na aldeia, é um lugar mais sossegado e menos poluído." – disse Melanie.

"Oh, está bem, mas eu vou ficar com muitas saudades." – disse o Ray.

"Nós prometemos que te vamos mandar informações, que te telefonamos e que te vamos mandar cartas." – disse a Melanie.

"Está bem." – disse o Ray.

Depois de muitos abraços, o Ray viu o avião onde os seus pais estavam, partir para a China.

**Na Alemanha…**

"E pronto, por hoje é tudo Kai." – disse o Dr. Arnold.

"Obrigado doutor." – disse o Kai, enquanto o Dr. deixava a sala.

No corredor, Anne esperava por Arnold.

"Então Arnold, como foi?" – perguntou Anne.

"Foi tudo muito bem, ele pensa que eu sou mesmo um psicólogo." – disse Arnold, sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Óptimo! Enquanto ele pensar que és um psicólogo, tudo vai correr bem." – disse Anne. – "Já puseste na cave o que te pedi?"

"Sim."

"Óptimo, fechaste tudo?"

"Sim."

"Certo, assim o Kai não poderá encontrar nada. Bem, continua com o teu trabalho, vemo-nos daqui a três dias."

Anne levou Arnold até fora da mansão.

"Então Kai, o que achaste do Dr. Arnold?" – perguntou Anne, que tinha regressado à sala.

"Acho que com a ajuda dele vou conseguir recuperar a memória." – disse o Kai.

"Ainda bem Kai." – disse Anne.

"Bem, vou para o meu quarto, até logo." – disse Kai saindo da sala.

_Ainda vais ficar sem memória por muito tempo Kai… e eu vou certificar-me disso!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continua...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Será que Wyatt vai encontrar alguém para ficar a seu lado? Será a Anne vai conseguir manter o seu plano em prática? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. **

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi**

**Beyfanatic: **Desculpa, mas o Tala e o Wyatt não vão mesmo ficar juntos. Eu só fiz com que o Tala aparecesse porque tu pediste. Quanto à Lucy, ela ia aparecer, mas não ia ter um papel muito importante, mas se tu queres que ela tenha, arranja-se. A história já está quase a chegar ao fim, mais dois ou três capítulos (espero eu) para desenvolver a história e depois, faço o tão esperado reencontro.


	24. Driger, Dranzer e o Dranzer Negro

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

-

**Capítulo 24: Driger, Dranzer e o Dranzer Negro**

-

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos**_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho**»

-

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

O Kai estava a andar por uma rua escura. Andava, mas não sabia para onde ia. A escuridão parecia querer engoli-lo e o Kai estava a ficar com medo, mas derrepente as luzes da rua acenderam-se e o Kai viu que estava alguém do lado oposto da rua. O Kai correu para a pessoa, mesmo sem saber quem ela era. Quando chegou perto da pessoa viu que era um rapaz de cabelos negros. Sem saber porquê, o Kai sorriu e disse: "Ray…" Depois disso a imagem distorceu-se.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

O Kai acordou sobressaltado. Já tinha sonhado várias vezes com aquele rapza de cabelos negros, mas agora já sabia como é que ele se chamava: Ray.

**No Japão, quarto do Ray…**

O Ray estava pensativo. Os seus pais tinham partido no dia anterior e mesmo estando rodeado de amigos, o Ray sentia-se só. O Ray levantou-se da sua cama e foi até à gaveta onde estavam guardados o Dranzer, o Driger e o fio de Kai com o Dranzer Negro. O Ray pegou no Dranzer e no Driger e voltou para a sua cama.

O Ray ficou a olhar fixamente para os dois piões. O Kai nunca mais voltaria a usar o Dranzer. Mas no momento em que o Ray estava a pensar nisso os dois piões começaram a vibrar intensamente e o Ray deixou-os cair em cima da cama.

Diante de Ray apareceram o Driger e o Dranzer.

"Driger? Dranzer?" – perguntou Ray espantado.

"Nós temos de falar contigo." – disse Driger numa voz profunda.

"Comigo?" – perguntou Ray.

"Sim." – respondeu Dranzer numa voz profunda, mas mais fina do que a de Driger.

"O que é que vocês me têm de dizer?"

"Antes de mais, temos de te dizer para não ficares deprimido." – disse Driger.

"Como é que eu não vou ficar deprimido depois de ter perdido o Kai? Eu não quero ficar deprimido, mas não consigo evitar." – disse Ray.

"O meu mestre…" – Dranzer ia dizer que o Kai estava vivo, mas alguma força o impedia.

"O que queres dizer Dranzer?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Parece que não te posso contar exactamente o que queria, porque há alguma força que me bloqueia, mas posso dizer-te Ray, para teres esperança no teu futuro." – disse Dranzer.

"Esperança no meu futuro?" – perguntou Ray confuso.

"Sim Ray. Tenta ficar animado e o futuro irá sorrir-te." – disse Driger.

E então, tão rapidamente como tinham aparecido, os dois bits voltaram a desaparecer para dentro do pião.

"Esperança no futuro…"

**Algumas horas depois…**

O Aki entrou no quarto do Ray. O Ray não estava lá e então o Aki começou a procurar o livro que queria nas várias gavetas do quarto. Quando abriu uma das gavetas viu o Dranzer, o Driger e o fio lá dentro. O Aki olhou fixamente para os dois piões e depois poisou o seu olhar no fio. Com cuidado, Aki pegou no fio e abriu a medalha que estava na frente. De um dos lados estava a foto de Ray e do outro estava a foto de Kai.

O Aki sentou-se na cama de Ray e ficou a olhar para as duas fotos. Mal tinha tido contacto com o seu irmão e logo ele tinha morrido. E então, do fio caiu o bit do Dranzer Negro.

**No parque da cidade…**

"Está um dia muito bonito, não está Tyson?" – perguntou o Max.

"Sim." – disse o Tyson sorrindo.

Enquanto eles passeavam, um rapaz de cabelo vermelho aproximou-se deles a correr.

"Vocês são o Tyson e o Max, não são?" – perguntou o rapaz.

"Sim." – respondeu o Max.

"O meu nome é Daichi e quero ser campeão do mundo como vocês! Tyson, desafio-te para uma batalha de beyblade!" – disse Daichi.

"Não obrigado." – recusou o Tyson.

"Mas... batalha comigo!" – exigiu o Daichi.

"Vai chatear outro, agora estou a namorar, volta noutro dia… ou melhor noutro ano, adeus!" – e o Tyson e o Max continuaram a andar, deixando o inconsolável Daichi para trás.

**De volta a Aki…**

"Este bit… foi o que o Kai usou para roubar os outros bit num dos campeonatos. É um bit negro…" – enquanto o Aki continuava a olhar para o bit, uma energia negra rodeou o seu corpo.

E então, derrepente, Aki deu um grito e caiu no chão. Quando se voltou a levantar, os seus olhos já não eram cinzentos e sim, vermelhos e a sua expressão mostrava pura malícia.

"Consegui! Agora tenho um corpo!" – riu-se Aki, possuído pelo Dranzer Negro. – "Desta vez vou dominar o mundo!"

-

**Continua...**

-

**Será que o Kai e o Ray se vão reencontrar? Será que o Daichi vai combater com o Tyson? Será que o Dranzer Negro vai dominar o Mundo? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade. **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. **


	25. O Possuído e o Salvador

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 25: O Possuído e o Salvador **

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos**_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho**»

**

* * *

**

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **O Kai sonha com um rapaz de cabelos negros e finalmente lembra-se que esse rapaz se chama Ray. O Driger e o Dranzer aparecem ao Ray e dizem-lhe para ter esperança no futuro. O Daichi desafia o Tyson para um combate, mas o Tyson ignora-o. O Aki vai ao quarto do Ray para procurar um livro e encontra o bit do Dranzer Negro. Infelizmente, o Dranzer Negro apodera-se do corpo do Aki.

**

* * *

**

**Nota: Neste capitulo, quando me referir ao Aki percebam que me estou a referir a ele, possuído pelo Dranzer Negro.**

"Consegui! Agora tenho um corpo!" – riu-se Aki, possuído pelo Dranzer Negro. – "Desta vez vou dominar o mundo!"

O Aki pegou no bit negro e segurou-o firmemente na mão. Se alguma coisa de mal acontecesse aquele bit o Dranzer Negro já não controlaria o corpo de Aki, mas para aquele bit se quebrar era preciso uma força especial.

O Aki saiu do seu quarto e foi em direcção à cozinha. Quando lá chegou, a Aya estava a fazer o jantar e a Hilary estava a ajud�-la. A Vénus andava a passear alegremente pela cozinha e quando viu o Aki correu para ele.

"Olá Aki, vieste ajudar-nos a fazer o jantar?" – perguntou a Aya brincando com o Aki.

A Vénus começou a rondar as pernas dos Aki e ele deu-lhe um chuto, fazendo com que a gata voasse até ao outro lado da cozinha.

"Aki!" – gritou a Hilary furiosa. – "O que estás a fazer?"

A Hilary aproximou-se rapidamente do Aki, disposta a discutir com ele, mas ele foi mais rápido e agarrou-lhe os cabelos. A Hilary gritou de dor, enquanto o Aki a arrastava para a sala. A Aya correu atrás deles os dois. Quando chegaram à sala, o Aki mandou a Hilary para cima do sofá. O Kenny e o Zeo, que estavam ali perto, ficaram confusos.

"O que se está a passar?" – perguntou o Zeo.

O Aki não respondeu, limitando-se a dar um estalo na Hilary. O Zeo correu para o Aki, mas ele deu-lhe um murro e o Zeo caiu no chão.

"O que estás a fazer Aki?" – perguntou a Aya, que estava muito perto do Aki.

O Aki virou-se para a enfrentar e ela olhou-o directamente nos olhos.

"Tu não és o meu Aki!" – gritou a Aya. – "O que é que lhe fizeste?"

O Aki voltou a não responder, com uma força negra, levantou a Aya do chão e mandou-a para cima do mesmo sofá onde estava a Hilary. Depois fez com que o Kenny e o Zeo se juntassem ás outras duas no sofá.

O Wyatt entrou na mansão nesse momento, desconhecendo o que se passava lá dentro. Nas mãos trazia o seu computador portátil.

"Wyatt, passa-se alguma coisa estranha. Estou a sentir energias negativas muito fortes." – disse a Foxy.

"A sério? De onde vêem?" – perguntou o Wyatt.

"Da sala." – disse a Foxy. – "Tem cuidado Wyatt."

O Wyatt caminhou sorrateiramente até à sala e quando chegou à porta espreitou lá para dentro. A Aya e a Hilary estavam sentadas no sofá. O Zeo e o Kenny estavam no chão perto do sofá e o Aki estava de pé no meio da sala. O Wyatt ia entrar, mas deteve-se lembrando-se do que a Foxy lhe tinha dito.

"Tu não és o Aki!" – gritou novamente a Aya. – "O que lhe fizeste?"

"Eu apoderei-me do corpo dele."

"Mas, quem és tu?" – perguntou o Kenny.

"Eu sou o Dranzer Negro!" – disse o Aki.

"O quê?" – perguntaram todos em estado de choque.

"Exactamente. E agora que tenho este corpo, vou apoderar-me do mundo." – disse o Aki.

O Wyatt ficou chocado e irritado. Como é que aquele monstro podia ter-se apoderado do corpo do Aki? Ele ia pagar por isso. O Wyatt saiu do seu esconderijo e saltou para cima do Aki e os dois caíram no chão.

Imediatamente o Zeo se levantou do chão e correu para o Aki, de modo a poder imobiliz�-lo, mas não conseguiu. O Aki levantou-se e mandou o Zeo contra a parede.

"Zeo!" – gritou a Hilary, correndo para o amigo e ajoelhando-se perto dele.

"Fazias melhor se estivesses estado quieto." – disse o Aki.

A Foxy, que estava perto da porta da sala falou: "Wyatt, o poder dele vem do bit. Destrói o bit e o Dranzer Negro desaparece."

O Wyatt olhou para o chão. Com a queda, o Aki tinha deixado cair o bit do Dranzer Negro no chão. O Wyatt correu para o bit, mas antes de lá chegar o Aki disse:

"Tem cuidado Wyatt. Não podes destruir esse bit tão facilmente." – disse o Aki. – "A única força que o destruiráé um coração puro. Se não tiveres um coração puro, o bit vai tornar a tua alma negra e irás transformar-te num monstro como eu. Vais arriscar Wyatt?"

O Wyatt parou em frente ao bit. Se lhe tocasse e não tivesse um coração puro, tornar-se-ia num monstro, mas se não tentasse, o Aki ficaria possuído para sempre. Ele olhou para a Aya, que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ela ia perder o Aki, o rapaz que criara desde pequeno e depois lembrou-se do Kai. Ele já tinha morrido, o Wyatt não podia deixar que o irmão do Kai também morresse. Pelo Kai, pelos amigos do Aki e por si mesmo, o Wyatt não deixaria que o Aki ficasse assim.

"Então Wyatt, desististe?" – perguntou o Aki, sorrindo maliciosamente.

O Wyatt respirou fundo e agarrou o bit. Durante um breve segundo pensou que tudo estava perdido. Ele não devia ter um coração puro, mas… derrepente o bit desfez-se em mil pedaços.

O Aki gritou e caiu no chão. A Aya correu para ele e segurou-o. Quando o Aki abriu os olhos, eles já não eram vermelhos, tinham voltado a ser cinzentos, como sempre.

"Perdoem-me, eu não queria ter feito nada disto mas…" – pediu o Aki numa voz fraca.

"Nós sabemos." – disse a Aya passando a mão pela cabeça de Aki.

"Obrigado Wyatt." – pediu o Aki.

O Wyatt ficou sério durante um momento. Depois mandou os bocados do bit para a lareira da sala e sorriu. Ele tinha conseguido salvar o Aki e era isso que importava.

No quarto de Ray, que nesse momento não estava em casa, por isso não tinha presenciado aquela cena, os bits do Driger e do Dranzer brilharam.

"Agora já podemos falar com o Ray." – disse o Driger. – "O Dranzer Negro já não nos pode impedir de lhe contarmos que o Kai está vivo."

"Não é preciso Driger." – disse o Dranzer.

"Porque não?" – perguntou o Driger.

"Porque amanhã vai aparecer cá a jovem que é amiga deles e vai fazer-lhes uma proposta que os vai levar até muito perto do Kai." – disse o Dranzer.

"Como sabes isso?"

"Porque lhe apareci em sonhos e lhe sugeri o que ela vai fazer amanhã. Tenho a certeza de que ela o fará." – disse o Dranzer.

"Mas… eu quero saber mais coisas!" – disse o Driger. – "Não tenho a certeza que o teu plano resulte."

"Agora não dá para falarmos sobre isso."

"Mas porquê?" – perguntou o Driger.

"Porque já estamos no final deste capítulo." – disse o Dranzer.

"Bolas, detesto quando isso acontece!"

**

* * *

**

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**O que acontecerá no próximo capitulo? De que amiga estão o Driger e o Dranzer a falar? Será que o Aki ficará bem? Para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade… não percam porque eu também não!**

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. **

**Agradecimentos**

**LaDiNi: **Pois é, o "para saberem isto e muito mais continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade" é mesmo para parecer-se com o Dragon Ball, neste capitulo até pus o não percam porque eu também não. O nós também não, não ficava muito bem aqui. Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo!

**Mariah S: **Ainda bem que você gosta da fic. Perdeu a inspiração para a sua fic? Também acontece muitas vezes comigo. Escrevo um pouco, deixou para depois e nunca mais acabo a fic. Bem, eu tenho Msn, por isso vou te adicionar. Continua a ler a fic ok?

**Kawai-angel-girl: **Obrigado por elogiares a fic. Bem, este capítulo está um bocadinho maior que os outros, por isso espero que gostes e que continues a ler a fic.


	26. A Partida

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 26: A Partida**

* * *

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos**_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho**»

* * *

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **O Dranzer Negro apoderou-se do corpo do Aki e fez o Zeo, a Aya, a Hilary e o Kenny de reféns. O Wyatt chega a casa e descobre o que aconteceu. Ele decide acabar com a situação destruindo o bit do Dranzer Negro. O Dranzer Negro diz-lhe que se não tiver um coração puro, ele tornar-se-á mau. O Wyatt decide tentar, mesmo correndo o risco e consegue destruir o bit, revelando que tem um coração puro. O Dranzer e o Driger conversam e o Dranzer diz que em breve o Ray e o Kai estarão muito perto um do outro.

* * *

O sol brilhava no céu. Eram 10 da manhã e todos estavam levantados na mansão, contudo a maioria das pessoas não parecia estar muito feliz. O Ray estava sentado no sofá da sala, ao seu lado estava o Aki. Ambos estavam com um olhar vago e os seus espíritos estavam longe. O Ray estava a ter outro dos seus momentos melancólicos, estava a pensar no Kai e o Aki estava emerso nos pensamentos do que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

Quando tocaram à campainha da mansão, nenhum dos dois rapazes teve qualquer reacção. O Wyatt, que estava à porta da sala observando os dois amigos, dirigiu-se à porta principal da mansão e abriu-a. Do outro lado da porta estava a Nina, com o seu longo cabelo loiro e um sorriso no rosto.

"Bom dia Wyatt." – disse a Nina.

"Bom dia Nina." – disse Wyatt. – "Entra."

A Nina e o Wyatt fizeram o seu caminho até à sala.

"Bom dia Ray. Bom dia Aki." – disse a Nina sorrindo aos dois rapazes.

"Bom dia…" – disseram os dois rapazes, sem muito entusiasmo.

"Que caras são essas? Passa-se alguma coisa?" – perguntou a Nina que começava a ficar curiosa e preocupada.

Em poucos minutos o Wyatt relatou tudo o que se tinha passado no dia anterior.

"Oh, estou a ver." – disse a Nina. – "Mas tenho a solução para vocês ficarem alegres! Tive um sonho em que aparecia o Dranzer e me dizia para vos levar a ir viajar para a Alemanha. E adivinhem… comprei os bilhetes para irmos!"

"O quê?" – perguntaram o Ray e o Aki ao mesmo tempo.

"É uma óptima ideia, assim vocês podem distrair-se. O que acham?" – perguntou a Nina com um ar de expectativa.

"Bem… acho que não nos fará mal." – disse o Aki.

"Eu não sei…" – disse o Ray, hesitante.

"Vá lá Ray, tu precisas de te distrair… se me convidassem a mim, eu não pensava duas vezes." – disse o Wyatt.

"Por acaso é engraçado Wyatt. Eu comprei quatro bilhetes, mas o Rick não pode ir, por isso eu ia convidar-te para ires connosco." – disse a Nina.

"A sério?" – perguntou o Wyatt com um sorriso na cara.

"Sim. Então, vamos todos ou não?" – perguntou a Nina.

"Sim!" – respondeu o Wyatt.

**Dois dias depois, no aeroporto…**

"Bem, a bagagem já foi, o nosso voo não vai demorar muito tempo a sair." – disse a Nina, enquanto um grupo de turistas passava por eles.

"Bem, espero que façam uma boa viagem." – disse a Aya, que os tinha acompanhado até ao aeroporto.

"Obrigado Aya." – disse o Ray. – "Trata bem da mansão."

"Vou tratar." – disse a Aya.

"E trata bem da Vénus."

"Não te preocupes Ray, vou tratar bem dela." – disse a Aya.

"E vê se o Kenny, a Hilary, o Zeo, o Tyson e o Max se comportam."

"Eu vou tratar de tudo." – disse a Aya.

"E não te esqueças de… bem, o Aki é que é o dono da mansão e eu é que estou a dizer tudo…" – disse o Ray.

"Não há problema." – disse o Aki. – "Acho que tens um sentido de responsabilidade mais apurado que eu."

Ali perto, a Nina despedia-se do Rick.

"Rick, vê se te comportas. Se eu souber que andaste atrás de outra garota enquanto eu estive fora, vais sentir a minha ira, ouviste?" – perguntou a Nina num tom de aviso.

"Não te preocupes. A única garota que me interessa és tu." – disse o Rick agarrando a namorada e beijando-a.

Uma voz feminina encheu a ala onde eles se encontravam, dizendo para que os tripulantes do voo número sete para a Alemanha se dirigissem à porta de embarque número três.

"É o meu voo." – disse a Nina, dando um beijo de despedida ao namorado. – "Adeus Rick."

"Boa viagem Nina." – disse o Rick.

"Bem, temos que ir." – disse o Ray. – "Adeus Aya."

A Nina e o Ray afastaram-se. O Wyatt despediu-se da Aya e o Aki estava a fazer o mesmo.

"Adeus Aya." – disse o Aki abraçando-a.

"Toma cuidado Aki." – pediu a Aya, enquanto surgiam lágrimas nos seus olhos.

"Aya, não chores." – pediu o Aki. – "Eu volto em breve, são só uns dias."

"Eu sei Aki, isto passa." – disse a Aya. – "É difícil separar-me de ti Aki. Crie-te desde que eras pequeno e quase nunca nos separámos. Mas não te preocupes comigo, vai na tua viagem e diverte-te, está bem?"

"Sim." – disse o Aki, abraçando de novo a Aya.

"Temos de ir Aki ou perdemos o avião." – disse o Wyatt.

"Vai lá Aki e tenta aproveitar bem o tempo." – disse a Aya.

"Está bem. Adeus Aya." – disse o Aki, enquanto ele e o Wyatt se dirigiam à porta de embarque para se juntarem à Nina, ao Ray e as outros tripulantes.

Alguns minutos depois, os quatro amigos encontravam-se já no avião de viagem até à Alemanha.

**Na Alemanha, Mansão da Anne:**

"Por hoje é tudo Kai." – disse o Arnold.

"Obrigado doutor." – disse o Kai.

Mesmo com os dias que tinha tido terapia, o Kai não achava que estava a melhorar nada e tinha razão, porque Arnold não era de modo algum um médico ou psicólogo.

Quando Arnold ia a sair da mansão, a Anne foi falar com ele, longe do Kai.

"Então, ele não desconfia de nada?" – perguntou a Anne.

"Não, penso que não." – disse o Arnold.

"Óptimo. Continua a fingir e dentro de pouco tempo ele pensará que não conseguirá recuperar a memória e vai deixar de se preocupar." – disse Anne, contente consigo mesma por estar a conseguir enganar o Kai, mas o que ela não sabia é que Ray ia nesse momento a caminho da Alemanha.

* * *

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Será que o Ray encontrará o Kai? Será que o Aki ficará mais animado? Conseguirá a Anne enganar o Kai durante muito tempo? Para saberem as respostas a estas perguntas, continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade!**

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic.

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos**

**VampirePheonix: **Obrigado pelo elogio à fic. Não sabia que o Kai ficava possuído num jogo. Grande coincidência. Bem neste caso foi o Aki que ficou possuído, mas como é ele é o gémeo do Kai, é quase a mesma coisa. Até agora só joguei alguns jogos do beyblade para o gameboy advance por isso não tenho muitos conhecimentos sobre os jogos. Se vires mais alguma semelhança com os jogos, avisa.

**LaDiNi: **Ainda bem que gostaste do capítulo Di. Fiz com que o Wyatt se arriscasse para ver se ele tinha algum papel mais activo na fic. Vou ver se arranjo mais umas bocas para os próximos capítulos. Temos de marcar um dia para falarmos no msn. Já não falamos há muito tempo.

**Kawai-angel-girl: **Obrigado pelo elogio. O plano do Dranzer foi aparecer em sonhos à Nina para que ela leve o Ray até à Alemanha. Espero que continues a ler a fic!


	27. Mais Perto da Verdade

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

Desculpem por não ter actualizado durante muito tempo, mas tive que fazer. A escola ocupa muito tempo e quando chegaram as férias, fiquei sem inspiração. Espero que gostem deste capítulo!

* * *

**  
Capítulo 27: Mais Perto da Verdade**

**

* * *

**

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos**_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho**»

* * *

Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: A Nina aparece na mansão e convida o Aki, o Wyatt e o Ray para irem fazer uma viagem com ela à Alemanha. No aeroporto, a Nina despede-se do Rick e os restantes da Aya. Eles partem para a Alemanha. Na Alemanha, a Anne continua a enganar o Kai, usando o Arnold para fazer de psicólogo.

* * *

"Chegámos finalmente!" – disse a Nina sorrindo. 

"Vamos buscar as nossas malas." – disse o Ray.

Depois deles terem ido buscar as malas, eles apanharam um táxi para o hotel. Eles arrumaram as malas nos seus quartos e reuniram-se todos no quarto da Nina.

"Que tal se formos conhecer a cidade? Eu nunca estive aqui." – sugeriu a Nina.

"Claro. Nós já cá estivemos, por isso podemos levar-te a alguns lugares que conhecemos." – disse o Wyatt.

"Então vamos!" – gritou a Nina entusiasmada.

Cinco minutos depois, os 4 amigos deixaram o hotel e começaram a sua viagem pela cidade.

**Na Mansão de Anne…**

"Kai, voltei. Não demorei muito para fazer as minhas compras, pois não?" – perguntou a Anne, entrando em casa.

A Anne não obteve resposta e depois reparou que estava um pequeno papel em cima de uma mesa que estava no corredor.

A Anne aproximou-se do papel e leu-o:

_Anne, estou farto de estar fechado nesta casa. Decidi sair um pouco. Vou vaguear pela cidade. Não te preocupes comigo, eu volto logo._

_Beijos do Kai_

"Oh não!" – gritou a Anne, deixando no chão os sacos que tinha trazido da rua e saindo apressadamente da mansão, em direcção à cidade.

Ela tinha medo que alguém na cidade o reconhecesse e que o seu plano fosse destruído.

**Voltando aos 4 amigos…**

"Uau, este centro comercial é enorme." – disse a Nina olhando à sua volta.

"Sim, nós já cá tínhamos estado. Por acaso este centro comercial não me trás boas recordações…" – o Ray calou-se bruscamente, lembrando-se que tinha sido ali que a Anne tinha encurralado o Kai na casa de banho dos rapazes e que ela estava disposta a ficar com o Kai.

"Não penses mais nisso Ray." – disse o Wyatt. – "Onde querem ir primeiro?"

"Eu quero ir ver uma loja de roupas!" – disse a Anne.

"Eu queria ir comprar alguma coisa para me distrair. Talvez um cd…" – disse o Ray.

"Eu preferia ir comer qualquer coisa." – disse o Aki.

"Bem, então fazemos assim. Cada um vai fazer o que quiser e encontramo-nos todos aqui dentro de uma hora, ok?" – perguntou o Wyatt.

"Sim." – concordaram os outros.

"Bem, eu vou com o Aki. Até logo Ray. Até logo Nina." – disse o Wyatt, afastando-se com o Aki.

O Ray seguiu o seu caminho e o mesmo fez a Nina.

No lado de fora do centro comercial, a Anne falava com uma senhora que parecia estar muito excitada.

"Eu vi um rapaz entrar, muito parecido com aquele que morreu… um que praticava beyblade… hum… acho que o nome dele é Kai. Pensei que devia ser o irmão gémeo dele, mas pouco depois entrou outro rapaz igualzinho ao primeiro, mas este vinha acompanhado por outras pessoas. Uma delas eu reconheci. Era o Ray, o namorado do rapaz que morreu… ou talvez não. Estou baralhada."

"Sim. Muito obrigada." – disse a Anne, entrando rapidamente no centro comercial.

Agora estava duplamente preocupada. Não só o Kai estava desaparecido como também o Ray e os outros estavam na cidade e poderiam descobrir toda a verdade.

A Anne correu pelo centro comercial, vasculhando as lojas, até que chocou com alguém.

"Não vês por onde andas?" – perguntou a Anne mal-humorada

"A culpa foi tua!" – disse o Ray olhando para a pessoa que tinha chocado com ele. – "Anne?"

Só nesse momento é que Anne reparei que tinha chocado com o Ray e ela não estava disposta a perder mais tempo, tinha de encontrar o Kai. Por isso começou a correr novamente e o Ray, num impulso, mesmo sem saber a razão porque estava a fazer aquilo, correu atrás dela.

Noutra parte do centro comercial, o Aki e o Wyatt estavam sentados numa mesa, à espera que a comida que tinham pedido, chegasse.

"Wyatt?"

"Sim."

"Eu queria agradecer pelo que tu fizeste. Se não fosses tu, o meu corpo ainda estaria a ser controlado pelo Dranzer Negro."

"Não precisas de agradecer." – disse o Wyatt.

"…"

"Já perdemos o Kai e eu não ia deixar que perdêssemos mais ninguém." – disse o Wyatt.

"Wyatt, eu no teu lugar, não tinha coragem para fazer o que fizeste. Podias ter ficado possuído pelo Dranzer Negro também." – disse o Aki.

"Bem, na altura tomei a decisão que achei ser a mais correcta." – disse o Wyatt.

"Sim… mas mesmo assim, acho que não teria essa coragem…"

Nesse momento, um rapaz veio trazer-lhes a comida que tinham pedido.

"Não penses mais nisso Aki. Vamos comer!" – disse o Wyatt.

O Aki acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e os dois começaram a comer.

Noutra parte do centro comercial, a Nina estava a experimentar uma roupa.

"Hum… não sei se me fica muito bem." – disse a Nina.

"Fica-lhe lindamente." – disse a empregada da loja.

"Acho que vou experimentar outro." – disse a Nina, escolhendo outro vestido e indo trocar-se. – "Gosto muito mais deste."

"Também lhe fica muito bem." – disse a empregada da loja com um sorriso.

Nesse momento entrou na loja um rapaz.

"Ah. Estás aqui Aki. Onde está o Wyatt?"

"…"

"Não importa. Achas que este vestido me fica bem?" – perguntou a Nina. Depois olhou mais atentamente para o rapaz. – "Também foste comprar roupa?"

"…"

"Deves ter ido. Mudaste de roupa. Porque não dizes nada?"

O rapaz saiu a correr da loja.

"Mas… Aki? Onde vais?" – perguntou a Nina, confusa.

Mais tarde, todos se reuniram no lugar combinado.

"Nós tivemos um lanche óptimo." – disse o Wyatt.

"Ainda bem para vocês." – disse o Ray, que estava um pouco zangado por ter perdido a Anne de vista a meio do caminho.

"Aki, mudaste de roupa outra vez?" – perguntou a Nina.

"Eu?" – perguntou o Aki confuso.

"Sim, tu! Ainda há pouco foste ter comigo à loja onde eu estava a experimentar roupa. E tinhas uma roupa diferente. E nem falaste comigo, saíste da loja a correr." – disse a Nina.

"Eu não fiz isso!" – disse o Aki.

"Ele esteve sempre comigo Nina." – disse o Wyatt. – "Asseguro-te que não foi ter contigo a loja nenhuma."

"Mas… não pode ser." – disse a Nina. – "Se não era o Aki… então quem era aquele rapaz que era igual a ele?"

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**Será que o Ray encontrará o Kai? Será que o mistério se vai resolver em breve? Para saberem as respostas a estas perguntas, continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade!**

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. **


	28. Encontro Inesperado

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Arnold, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

_Agradeço à LaDiNi e kagomebestada-Leave Fighter pelas reviews._

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 28: Encontro Inesperado

* * *

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos**_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho**»

**

* * *

**

Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: Os 4 amigos chegam à Alemanha. O Kai vai dar uma volta à cidade sem a Anne saber. Quando ela descobre vai atrás dele. Os 4 amigos vão a um centro comercial. O Ray choca com a Anne l� mas perde-a de vista. O Aki agradece ao Wyatt pelo que fez por ele. A Nina está a experimentar vestidos quando o Kai entra na loja, ela pensa que ele é o Aki e faz-lhe algumas perguntas. O Kai foge da loja. Pouco depois todos se encontram num lugar que tinham marcado e a Nina pergunta ao Aki porque não lhe falou na loja. O Aki diz-lhe que nunca esteve na loja. A Nina fica confusa.

* * *

"Mas… não pode ser." – disse a Nina. – "Se não era o Aki… então quem era aquele rapaz que era igual a ele?" 

"Nina, deves ter-te confundido." – disse o Wyatt.

"Não! Tenho a certeza de que era igual ao Aki." – disse a Nina. – "E se não era o Aki então tem de ser o…"

"Pára!" – gritou o Ray. – "O Kai está morto, não vai voltar…"

"Ray, eu…"

"Não quero saber Nina. Não era ele. Ele morreu…"

"Mas Ray, eu vi-o." – disse a Nina.

"Pára com isso!" – gritou o Ray. – "Não me dês experanças. Eu sei que ele está morto. Sei que te confundiste e se eu acreditasse nisso, mas tarde iria sofrer porque era apenas um erro que tu tinhas cometido."

"Não é verdade! Eu sei o que vi. Era ele!" – disse a Nina.

O Ray começou a correr para a saída do centro comercial. Os outros seguiram-no.

Ali perto, a Anne não estava muito contente.

"Vamos já voltar para casa. Não devias ter saído sem a minha permissão!" – gritou a Anne ao Kai.

"Desculpa, mas eu queria sair." – disse o Kai. – "Vi muitas lojas e pessoas, até houve uma que me confundiu com outra pessoa e…"

"Não quero saber, vamos embora agora mesmo. Já chamei um táxi." – disse a Anne.

Os dois saíram para a rua. O Ray e os outros saíram menos de um minuto depois. O Aki olhou para o lado, onde acabara de parar um táxi e depois viu o Kai.

"… Kai?" – perguntou ele.

A Nina e o Wyatt viraram rapidamente a cabeça para olhar para o outro rapaz.

"É o Kai!" – disse o Aki.

A Anne ouviu-o e viu que as coisas estavam perdidas.

"Vamos, entra no táxi rapidamente Kai." – disse ela.

"Mas porquê a pressa?" – perguntou o Kai.

Nesse momento, o Ray também virou a cabeça e por um breve segundo o olhar do Ray e do Kai cruzou-se, até que a Anne empurrou o Kai para dentro do táxi. Ela entrou e o táxi arrancou rapidamente.

"Vêm era ele!" – disse a Nina.

"E a outra era a Anne." – disse o Wyatt.

"O Kai… está vivo." – disse o Ray, em estado de choque.

"Vamos ter de os encontrar. Mas o que fazemos agora?" – perguntou o Aki.

"Vamos até à paragem de táxis. Quando o táxi que os levou, voltar perguntamos-lhe onde é que ele os foi levar." – disse o Wyatt.

"Óptima ideia." – disse a Nina. – "Vamos?"

"Sim." – disse o Aki.

O Aki e o Wyatt começaram a correr, mas a Nina ficou para trás, vendo que o Ray não se mexia do lugar.

"Ray… vamos." – disse calmamente a Nina.

"Tinhas razão. Era ele." – disse o Ray, numa voz quase inaudível.

"Eu sei. Vamos." – disse a Nina.

O Ray virou lentamente a cara para ela: "Desculpa não ter acreditado em ti."

"Não faz mal. Vamos Ray. Vamos encontrar o Kai." – disse a Nina, sorrindo.

"Sim. Vamos!" – disse o Ray.

Os dois amigos começaram a correr, para acompanharem o Wyatt e o Aki.

**No táxi…**

"Porque é que entrámos tão abruptamente no táxi, Anne?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Hum… eu depois explico-te Kai. Agora tenho de fazer uma chamada." – disse a Anne, pegando no telefone.

Marcou um número e depois esperou alguns segundos.

"Estÿ Arnold, és tu? Óptimo. Eles descobriram tudo. Sim, eles. Exacto. Preciso que vás ter à mansão o mais rápido possível. Sim, temos de planear tudo. Armas? Acho que não vai ser preciso tanto. Queres levar armas na mesma? Tudo bem, faz como quiseres. Até já." – a Anne desliga o telefone.

"Estavas a falar com o meu psicólogo?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Não, é outro Arnold."

"Mas que conversa era essa sobre as armas?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Eu depois conto-te tudo." – mentiu a Anne. – "Chegámos."

A Anne pagou ao táxi e ela e o Kai saíram do táxi e entraram na mansão.

"Qual é a pressa Anne. Nem fechaste a porta da frente!" – disse o Kai.

"É porque estou à espera da pessoa a quem telefonei." – disse a Anne. – "Que tal ires para o teu quarto agora Kai?"

"Porquê?"

"Porque deves estar cansado." – disse a Anne.

"Hum… um pouco. Acho que vou mesmo para o meu quarto." – disse o Kai. Quando ia a sair da sala parou e voltou-se para a Anne. – "Sabes, aquele rapaz que vimos na saída do centro comercial, o de longos cabelos negros? Eu tenho a certeza que o conheço. Vi-o nos meus sonhos."

"Deve ter sido impressão tua Kai. Vai deitar-te." – disse a Anne.

"Está bem. Até logo." – disse o Kai deixando a sala.

**Na paragem de táxis…**

"Lá vem ele! É aquele o táxi que levou a Anne e o Kai." – disse o Wyatt, apontando para um táxi que vinha a chegar.

"Vamos." – disse a Nina e todos correram para o táxi.

"Desculpe, mas será que podia levar-nos no seu táxi." – pediu o Aki.

"Claro, é esse o meu trabalho." – disse o taxista.

"Mas sabe, nós queríamos que nos levasse até onde levou as duas últimas pessoas que andaram no seu táxi." – disse o Wyatt.

"As últimas duas pessoas que andaram no meu táxi foram uma jovem loira e um rapaz de cabelo cinzento. Mas… tu és igual a ele!" – disse o taxista apontando para o Aki.

"É que… eu sou irmão dele e planeámos encontrarmo-nos todos num lugar e eu esqueci-me qual era. Vi que ele entrou no seu táxi, por isso queria pedir-lhe que nos levasse ao lugar onde os deixou." – mentiu o Aki.

"Bem, se és irmão dele não há problema. Mas fica sabendo que se não fosses não te levaria. O dever do taxista é nunca dizer onde é que levou os outros passageiros. Bem, mas entrem, eu levo-os lá num instante." – disse o taxista.

Todos entraram no táxi e partiram para a mansão de Anne.

O Aki sorriu. Afinal ter um irmão gémeo até tinha sido muito útil, caso contrário, nunca mais encontrariam a pista da Anne e do Kai.

**

* * *

**

Continua...

**

* * *

Será que o Ray e o Kai voltarão a estar juntos? Que plano terá a Anne para conseguir ficar com o Kai para sempre? Para saberem as respostas a estas perguntas, continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade! **

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. **


	29. Explicações

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Arnold, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

Esta fic estava a precisar de um flashback, por isso neste capítulo temos um! Bem, comecem a ler. Espero que gostem.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 29: Explicações

* * *

"**Falar"**

**_Pensamentos _**

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho**»

* * *

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: **Quando os 4 amigos saem do centro comercial, eles vêm o Kai e a Anne. A Anne apressa-se a entrar no táxi com o Kai e os dois partem dali para fora. O Ray fica um pouco chocado. Todos decidem ir até à paragem de táxis para pedir ao taxista que levou a Anne e o Kai, que os levasse até onde os levou a eles. No táxi, a Anne faz uma chamada para o Arnold ir ter com ela à mansão. O Kai fica desconfiado e confuso. Os 4 amigos conseguem convencer o taxista a levá-los até onde levou a Anne e o Kai, porque o Aki é irmão do Kai. Com uma pequena mentira ao taxista, os 4 amigos partem para a mansão de Anne.

* * *

"O Arnold nunca mais chega!" – queixou-se a Anne.

"Já aqui estou." – disse o Arnold, entrando na sala. – "O que se passou afinal?"

"Eles, os amigos do Kai, descobriram que ele está vivo!" – gritou a Anne.

O Kai saiu do seu quarto, disposto a ir até à cozinha para ir comer alguma coisa, quando ia a passar pela sala ouviu a Anne a falar e, curioso, ficou à escuta.

"Os amigos do Kai?" – perguntou o Arnold.

"Sim. Eles já sabem que ele está vivo. Viram-no hoje quando íamos a sair do centro comercial." – disse a Anne.

"Foi muito imprudente terem ido ao centro comercial." – disse o Arnold.

"A culpa foi do Kai. Ele saiu de casa enquanto eu estava fora e quando voltei tinha um bilhete dele a dizer que tinha decidido ir ver a cidade." – disse a Anne.

"Sabes muito bem que ele não pode sair. Devias ter tomado precauções." – disse o Arnold.

"Não posso sair? Mas porquê?" – perguntou o Kai, entrando na sala.

"Kai? O que estás aqui a fazer?" – perguntou a Anne, assustada.

O Kai ignorou-a.

"E porque razão pensam os meus amigos que eu estou morto?" – perguntou o Kai.

A Anne e o Arnold ficaram a olhar fixamente para ele.

"O que vamos fazer Arnold?" – perguntou a Anne.

"Eu sei o que vamos fazer." – disse o Arnold, tirando uma corda de um saco que tinha trazido.

"O que vais fazer?" – perguntou o Kai, mas o Arnold agarrou-o e começou a atá-lo com a corda.

"Porque está a fazer isto Dr. Arnold?" – perguntou o Kai.

Nesse momento, outra pessoa entrou na mansão, pela porta que, Arnold se tinha esquecido de fechar ao entrar na mansão. Essa pessoa ouviu vozes na sala e decidiu dirigir-se làmas por alguma razão alheia à sua vontade, parou antes de entrar na sala.

"Eu não sou nenhum doutor. Nem psicólogo. Fui apenas contratado pela Anne para fingir ser um psicólogo e para todos os trabalhos que ela precisasse que eu fizesse." – disse o Arnold.

"O quê? Mas porquê Anne?" – perguntou o Kai.

A Anne permaneceu calada.

"É melhor contar-lhe tudo Anne." – sugeriu Arnold.

"O que se está a passar? Anne, tu és minha namorada não é? Então porque andas a esconder-me coisas?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Ela esconde-te coisas porque ela não é e nunca foi tua namorada." – disse a pessoa que tinha entrado na mansão e que ficara do lado de fora da sala.

"Não! O que estás tu aqui a fazer?" – perguntou a Anne, surpresa. – "Lucy…"

"Eu vinha visitar-te, mas parece que, descobri algo que desconhecia sobre ti." – disse a Lucy.

"Lucy, tu não devias ter descoberto isto!" – disse a Anne.

"Tu… não és a amiga da Anne?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Sou sim Kai. Não percebo o que se passa aqui, mas vejo que a Anne tem algo a ver com isto e…" – não terminou de falar porque nesse momento, Arnold amarrou-a como tinha feito com o Kai.

"Não!" – gritou a Lucy, mas já era tarde demais.

"Pronto, problema resolvido." – disse o Arnold.

"Não está nada resolvido!" – disse a Anne. – "Agora a Lucy também sabe da verdade. O que vamos fazer?"

"Eu tenho uma solução. Não te preocupes." – disse o Arnold.

Uma das grandes diferenças que Anne via entre Arnold e Stuart, o antigo empregado dela é que Arnold era muito mau e não hesitaria em matar qualquer pessoa que se pusesse no seu caminho. Além disso, o Arnold tratava a Anne por tu, num modo nada formal e o Stuart tinha muito respeito pela Anne.

"Eu quero uma explicação!" – gritou o Kai.

"Eu também." – disse a Lucy.

"Se é isso que querem, a Anne vai contar-vos." – disse o Arnold.

"Não. Não lhes posso contar." – disse a Anne. – "Eles ficarão a saber tudo!"

"Eu quero saber o que se está a passar!" – disse o Kai. – "Se eu não estivesse amnésico, saberia de tudo!"

"Tu estás amnésico?" – perguntou a Lucy. Derrepente fez-se luz no seu espírito. Era por isso que ele estava ali. A Anne, de alguma maneira estava a manipulá-lo, dizendo-lhe mentiras. – "Eu sei a tua história Kai."

"Proíbo-te de lha contares!" – disse a Anne.

"Eu vou contar-lhe. Tu és um grande lutador de beyblade. Há mais ou menos 6 meses apaixonaste-te por um amigo teu, o Ray. Quando estiveram um tempo na Alemnha, para participar num torneio, a Anne conheceu-te pessoalmente e ficou obcecada em ficar contigo. Armou um plano, mas não deu resultado. Tu não deixaste o Ray. Há pouco tempo, correu a notícia de que tinhas morrido num incêndio na Rússia. Mas estás aqui, vivo. Não sei como vieste aqui parar. Mas isso, de certo que a Anne saberá." – disse a Lucy.

"É melhor contar-lhe tudo Anne." – disse o Arnold.

"Tudo bem. Bem, depois de voltares ao Japão eu recebi esta casa dos meus pais, quando fiz 18 anos e contratei o Stuart. Decidi voltar ao Japão, alguns meses depois para te conquistar de vez Kai. Mas o Stuart investigou e descobriu que tinhas sido raptado e levado para a Rússia. Quando os teus amigos partiram para làeu e o Stuart também fomos, sem eles saberem, é claro." – a Anne parou para recuperar o fôlego. O Kai começou a sentir uma forte dor de cabeça. A Anne decidiu continuar. – "Mas chegamos muito depois dos teus amigos. Quando chegámos à mansão onde tu estavas, ela já estava a arder. Eu senti que tu estavas lá dentro. Por isso, eu e o Stuart entramos por uma porta dos fundos. Estava tudo a arder. E tu estavas estendido no chão. Eu e o Stuart puxámos-te para fora e levamos-te no carro que eu tinha na altura. Ninguém nos viu. Saímos dali e depois trouxemos-te para a Alemanha o mais rápido possível."

Nesse momento o Kai sentiu uma dor muito forte na cabeça.

"E mentiste-lhe dizendo que eras namorada dele!" – gritou a Lucy. – "Sua mentirosa."

"Mas se não fosse eu, hoje ele estaria verdadeiramente morto!" – disse a Anne.

"Ah!" – gritou o Kai sentindo uma dor muito forte.

Imagens vieram-lhe à cabeça… um rapaz de cabelos negros… uma fotografia tirada no pôr-do-sol, uma noite de luar num castelo, uma sala escura, um corredor, um beijo, a primeira vez…

Depois lembrou-se do que tinha acontecido na mansão.

_Flashback_

"Raios, esta mansão é enorme! Onde fica a saída?"

O Kai andava pelos corredores, mas não conseguia encontrar a saída. Ainda não se tinha cruzado com ninguém. Começava a ficar preocupado. Conseguiria sair dali?

E então, o corredor começou a encher-se de fumo. A mansão estava a arder! O Kai correu o mais rápido possível, mas não encontrou a saída. O fumo era muito e rapidamente perdeu os sentidos.

_Fim de Flashback_

"Kai, estás bem?" – perguntou a Lucy.

"Sim… eu lembro-me… de tudo!" – disse o Kai.

"De tudo?" – perguntou a Lucy, surpreendida.

"Sim." – disse o Kai. A sua voz era mais fria desta vez.

"Oh não!" – gritou a Anne. – "O que vamos fazer agora Arnold?"

**

* * *

**

Continua...

* * *

**O que fará a Anne agora? Quando chegará o Ray? Para saberem as respostas a estas perguntas, continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade!**

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic.**

**

* * *

**

Agradecimentos

**LaDiNi: **Finalmente uma review de tamanho decente não é? (Onde é que já ouviste isto? lol). Os autores são muito maus? Querias o quê? Que o mundo andasse ás mil maravilhas? Não pode ser, senão a fic ficava muito parada. Eu também não faço ideia do que acontece com as pessoas que perderam a memória, por isso deixa o Kai estar mansinho… bem, já não está. Armas? Sim, vão aparecer. Depois vês se morre alguém ou não. (O Kai não morre, fica descansada… mas o Ray… nunca se sabe… um final diferente para uma fic…)


	30. Perseguição

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Arnold, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 30: Perseguição

* * *

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos **_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho**»

**

* * *

**

Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: O Arnold e a Anne conversam um com o outro e o Kai ouve. Mais tarde a Lucy aparece na mansão. O Arnold amarra o Kai e a Lucy, mas a Lucy conta o que sabe da vida do Kai a ele mesmo, porque ele está amnésico. A Anne explica como é que o Kai se salvou no incêndio. O Kai começa a ter dores de cabeça e recupera a memória. A Anne fica muito aflita com a situação.

* * *

"Oh não!" – gritou a Anne. – "O que vamos fazer agora Arnold?"

"Não te preocupes Anne. Ele está amarrado, não pode fazer nada. É a mesma coisa se estiver com amnésia ou não." – disse o Arnold.

"Claro que não é a mesma coisa!" – disse a Anne. – "Agora não o vou conseguir conquistar."

"Paciência." – disse o Arnold. – "Agora, para sairmos impunes, temos de eliminar estes dois."

"Eliminar? Queres dizer…" – disse a Anne.

"Exacto." – disse o Arnold.

"Não! Eu não quero morrer!" – gritou a Lucy. – "Solta-nos Anne."

"Já não podemos voltar atrás ou somos os dois presos." – disse o Arnold.

"Mas não os podemos matar aqui!" – disse a Anne.

"Não há problema. Vamos levá-los para uma casa que eu tenho. É fora da cidade. Depois de os matar, pensamos numa maneira de nos livrar-mos dos corpos." – disse o Arnold.

"Então vamos levá-los no teu carro." – disse a Anne.

"Sim, vamos. Ele está parado à frente da casa." – disse o Arnold. – "E levo as minhas armas. Se não se comportarem os dois, mato-os pelo caminho."

"Humf." – fez o Kai, que estava de volta ao seu estado habitual.

"Kai, o que vamos fazer?" – perguntou a Lucy, baixo para os outros não ouvirem.

"Não sei, mas vou pensar em algo." – disse o Kai, num sussurro.

"Bem, vamos amordaçá-los primeiro." – disse o Arnold.

Nesse momento, o táxi que trazia os 4 amigos parava em frente à mansão da Anne.

"Bem, espere aqui por nós está bem." – disse o Wyatt, o único que ainda não tinha saído do táxi.

"Está bem, mas tem de pagar primeiro." – disse o taxista.

"Mas, nós voltamos." – disse o Wyatt.

"Não me interessa. Paguem agora!" – disse o taxista numa voz grosseira.

"Está bem." – disse o Wyatt pagando ao taxista.

Mal o Wyatt saiu do táxi, ele arrancou.

"Ei! O que se passa com ele? Eu disse para esperar!" – disse o Wyatt zangado.

**Dentro da Mansão…**

"Ouviste isto? Parece um carro!" – disse a Anne, dirigindo-se à janela.

O Arnold tinha acabado de amordaçar o Kai e a Lucy.

"Ah! São eles, os amigos do Kai estão aqui!" – gritou a Anne, muito nervosa.

"Não te preocupes. Eu trato deles." – disse o Arnold pegando numa arma.

**Fora da Mansão…**

"O que fazemos agora?" – perguntou o Aki.

"Agora vamos entrar e vamos buscar o Kai!" – disse o Ray.

Nessa altura, a porta da mansão abriu-se e saíram o Kai, a Lucy, ambos amarrados. Atrás deles saiu a Anne e o Arnold.

"Entrem no carro!" – mandou o Arnold, abrindo a porta do carro, que estava mesmo em frente à mansão.

"Ei! Não vão levar o Kai!" – gritou o Ray, correndo na direcção do Kai.

"Vamos sim." – disse o Arnold e disparou um tiro, que quase acertava no Ray.

O Ray parou instantaneamente. A Anne tinha conseguido pôr o Kai e a Lucy no carro e ela mesma tinha entrado. O Arnold correu para o carro e pôs a chave na ignição. Em dois segundos, o carro começou a mexer-se.

"Não!" – gritou o Ray.

O Arnold pegou de novo na arma e através do vidro do carro atirou em direcção à Nina. A Nina gritou. O tiro falhou. O carro saiu do recinto da mansão, directamente para a estrada e desapareceu.

"Oh não! O que vamos fazer agora?" – perguntou o Wyatt.

O Ray correu até à estrada, os outros seguiram-no.

"Se ao menos o táxi tivesse esperado." – murmurou o Aki.

Nesse momento, vinha um carro vermelho na estrada. Tinha de passar perto da mansão.

"Já sei! Vou pôr no meio da estrada." – disse o Ray. – "O carro vai parar e depois tu pedes-lhe para nos levar Wyatt."

"Está bem." – concordou o Wyatt.

O carro aproximava-se. O Ray saltou para o meio da estrada. O carro abrandou e acabou por parar. O Wyatt correu para a porta da frente do carro, para falar com o condutor, mas ficou surpreendido com a pessoa que viu ao volante.

"Tala?" – perguntou o Wyatt.

"Wyatt. O que estás aqui a fazer?" – perguntou o Tala surpreendido.

"Mas… tu não tens idade para teres a carta pois não?" – perguntou o Wyatt. – "Não interessa. Precisamos que nos leves no carro."

"Mas eu…"

"É um caso de vida ou de morte!" – disse o Wyatt.

"Está bem. Entrem!" – disse ele.

Em menos de 1 minuto, o carro arrancou. Eles contaram ao Tala o que tinha acontecido.

"O Kai está vivo? E está a ser sequestrado… eu vou apanhar o outro carro, não se preocupem!" – disse o Tala.

O carro começou a andar em alta velocidade. Eles tinham sorte por aquela estrada não ter muitos desvios por isso sabiam que o outro carro tinha ido pela estrada que estavam a percorrer.

"Lá vão eles!" – gritou o Wyatt ao avistar o outro carro.

"Não!" – gritou a Anne, no carro onde ia. – "Eles estão a perseguir-nos!"

"Não te preocupes." – disse o Arnold calmamente.

O carro onde o Tala e os outros iam estava mesmo atrás do carro onde ia a Anne.

"O que vamos fazer?" – perguntou a Anne.

"Eles já vão ver!" – disse o Arnold com um sorriso maléfico. Ele agarrou na arma e puxou-a para fora do vidro. Depois olhou pelo vidro, para o carro que ia atrás.

"Ele tem uma arma!" – disse o Tala.

"Oh não! Vai disparar!" – gritou a Nina, no momento em que o Arnold puxou o gatilho.

A bala bateu no vidro dianteiro do carro que ficou rachado. A bala acertou mesmo na parte do vidro que estava por cima da cabeça do Tala.

"Foi por pouco." – disse o Tala. – "Eles são perigosos!"

Mais alguns tiros foram disparados, mas só um acertou no carro. Ninguém ficou ferido.

Derrepente o carro do Arnold fez um desvio brusco e entrou num terreno, onde se via uma grande casa, mas não era tão grande como a da Anne.

O Tala e companhia não sabiam que ele ia fazer o desvio, por isso continuaram em frente e perderam muito tempo. Quando chegaram à frente da casa, já não lá estavam o Arnold, o Kai, a Anne e a Lucy.

"Eles entraram na casa, por isso a casa é de algum deles." – disse o Aki.

"O que querem fazer agora?" – perguntou o Tala.

"Tens ai algum telefone?" – perguntou o Wyatt ao Tala.

"Não."

"Então faz o seguinte. Pega no carro e vai até à esquadra da polícia. Não sei se eles virão se lhe contares a história, mas faz o que puderes." – disse o Wyatt.

"Mas e vocês?" – perguntou o Tala.

"Não te preocupes." – disse o Wyatt. – "Vai!"

O carro partiu e os 4 amigos ficaram ali, em frente à casa.

"Não sabemos o que nos espera lá dentro." – disse o Aki.

"Mesmo assim…" – disse o Ray. – "Vamos entrar!"

**

* * *

**

Continua...

**

* * *

**

Que perigos encontrarão os 4 amigos? Será que a Lucy e o Kai vão morrer? Para saberem as respostas a estas perguntas, continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade!

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic. **

**

* * *

**

Agradecimentos

**LaDiNi: **Obrigadinho pelo elogio. Se o Kai fosse real, ias raptá-lo? Bem, vou anotar isso. lol  
Bem, continua a ler. Já não escrevo mais nada para ver se ainda lês isto hoje.


	31. Emboscada e Perigo de Morte

**Nota do autor:** **A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Arnold, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 31: Emboscada e Perigo de Morte

* * *

"Falar"

_Pensamentos _

«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho»

**

* * *

**

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior:** O Arnold e a Anne decidem matar o Kai e a Lucy. Eles decidem ir para a casa de Arnold. Os 4 amigos chegam à mansão da Anne. O taxista vai-se embora deixando os 4 amigos. O Arnold sai da mansão com os outros. O Ray tenta impedir que levem o Kai, mas o Ãrnold usa a sua arma para atirar no Ray. O tiro não acerta no Ray, mas a Anne e o Arnold conseguem fugir no carro do Arnold, levando o Kai e a Lucy. Por sorte, o Ray e companhia conseguem que um carro pare, para os levar. Quem conduz o carro é o Tala, para surpresa de todos. Eles começam uma perseguição. Depois de alguns tiros de Arnold, todos chegam à casa deste. O Wyatt manda o Tala ir chamar a polícia e os 4 amigos resolvem entrar na casa de Arnold.

* * *

"Pronto. Estes ficam aqui." – disse o Arnold atirando o Kai e a Lucy para um quarto.

A Anne e ele saíram do quarto.

"O que fazemos em relação aos outros?" – perguntou a Anne.

"Não te preocupes. Eles vão entrar na casa, tenho a certeza. Nessa altura apanhamo-los." – disse o Arnold.

"Mas o que fazemos depois?" – perguntou a Anne.

"Vamos acabar com eles!" – disse o Arnold.

"Mas…"

"Não te preocupes. Vai correr tudo bem para o nosso lado." – disse o Arnold.

**Fora da Casa…**

"A porta está aberta." – disse o Ray.

"É uma armadilha!" – disse o Wyatt.

"Mas temos de entrar!" – disse o Ray.

"Sim... bem, vamos." – disse o Wyatt e os 4 amigos entraram na casa.

"Esta casa é muito grande." – disse o Aki.

"Devíamos separar-nos para procurar melhor." – disse a Nina.

"Está bem. Nina, tu vens comigo e o Aki e o Wyatt vão os dois juntos. Tenham cuidado." – disse o Ray.

"Certo." – disseram os outros três.

O Ray e a Nina seguiram pelo corredor da esquerda e o Aki e o Wyatt seguiram pelo corredor da direita.

"Está demasiado silêncio." – disse a Nina. – "Algo de mal vai acontecer."

"Bem, não penses nisso agora. Vamos abrir as portas deste corredor." – disse o Ray, começando a abrir as portas.

**No outro corredor…**

"Achas que os vamos encontrar?" – perguntou o Aki ao Wyatt.

"Espero que sim." – disse o Wyatt. – "Espera aqui fora. Eu vou ver se há alguma coisa aqui." – disse o Wyatt abrindo uma porta e entrando num quarto.

O Wyatt começou a ver o que havia no quarto, mas não havia sinais de ninguém ali.

"Ah!"

O Wyatt virou-se rapidamente. O grito do Aki tinha vindo do corredor. Ele correu para lá mas não o Aki nem mais nada.

"Aki? Onde estás?" – perguntou o Wyatt, mas uma a mão de Arnold tapou-lhe a boca com um lenço. O lenço continha uma substância, que fez o Wyatt desmaiar instantaneamente.

"Pronto, já só faltam dois." – disse o Arnold satisfeito.

**De volta ao Ray e à Nina…**

"Já vimos tudo. Não está aqui ninguém." – disse a Nina.

"Falta vermos dois quartos." – disse o Ray. – "Vai ver o da direita que eu vejo no da esquerda."

O Ray explorou o quarto, mas não encontrou nada, por isso voltou ao corredor.

"Já viste tudo Nina?" – perguntou ele.

Não obteve resposta de dentro do outro quarto.

"Nina?" – perguntou o Ray, entrando no quarto. Não viu ninguém. – "Onde estás?"

De trás da porta apareceu a Anne, o Ray virou-se rapidamente. A Nina estava caída no chão, inconsciente.

"Anne. O que fizeste à Nina?" – perguntou o Ray.

"O mesmo que te vou fazer a ti!" – disse a Anne atirando-se para cima do Ray e usando um lenço, tal como o Arnold, para pôr o Ray inconsciente.

O Ray tentou escapar, mas não conseguiu. Caiu no chão, inconsciente.

**No quarto onde estava o Kai e a Lucy…**

A Lucy estava a olhar atentamente para o Kai, que estava a tentar livrar-se das cordas. O Kai bem tentava, mas não estava a conseguir. A Lucy aproximou-se dele, arrastando-se e pôs a sua mão sobre o nó da corda. O Kai olhou atentamente para ela e percebeu que ela ia tentar livrá-lo das cordas. Depois de dois minutos de muito esforço, a Lucy conseguiu desatar o nó. O Kai tirou as cordas e a mordaça. Depois levantou-se e tirou as cordas da Lucy e a mordaça também.

"Obrigado pela tua ajuda." – disse o Kai.

"Temos de nos ajudar um ao outro não é?" – perguntou a Lucy. – "Afinal, estamos na mesma situação."

"Sim. Tens razão. Temos de sair daqui." – disse o Kai.

"Mas é muito perigoso." – disse a Lucy.

"Sim, vamos tentar sair sem que nos notem." – disse o Kai.

"Sim." – concordou a Lucy.

Os dois abriram a porta muito devagar e ouviram barulho no corredor.

"E agora, o que fazemos?" – perguntou a Anne, que vinha a passar no corredor.

"Vamos levá-los para a cave. Depois… acabamos com eles." – disse o Arnold que vinha a arrastar o Ray, que ainda estava inconsciente.

"Para a cave?" – perguntou a Anne, que vinha a arrastar a Nina.

"Sim." – respondeu o Arnold. – "Os outros dois já lá estão."

"Mas… vais matá-los com a tua arma?" – perguntou a Anne, um pouco nervosa.

"Não, tenho outras maneiras muito mais limpas para isso." – disse o Arnold.

Os dois continuaram a andar no corredor até que as suas vozes deixaram de ser ouvidas.

"Eles vão matá-los!" – disse a Lucy assustada. – "E aposto que a seguir seríamos nós."

"Mas agora que sei que eles estão cànão me posso ir embora." – disse o Kai.

"Mas Kai…"

"Eu tenho de os salvar." – disse o Kai.

"Vai ser muito perigoso." – disse a Lucy.

"Eu sei, mas tenho de ir." – disse o Kai. – "Tu podes fugir."

"Desculpa, mas é o que eu vou fazer." – disse a Lucy.

A Lucy começou a andar pelo corredor para ir procurar a saída da casa e o Kai seguiu o mesmo caminho por onde tinham ido a Anne e o Arnold.

**Na cave…**

"Pronto." – disse o Arnold lançando o Ray para dentro de um compartimento e fechando a porta.

"O que é isto Arnold?" – perguntou a Anne.

"Oh, isto? É uma câmara de gás." – disse o Arnold.

"Uma… câmara de gás?" – perguntou a Anne assustada.

"Sim. É limpa e fácil de utilizar. E é com isto que vamos matar estes intrometidos, a Lucy e o Kai." – disse o Arnold, rindo maleficamente.

**

* * *

**

Continua...

**

* * *

**

Irão os 4 amigos morrer? Será que o Kai os vai salvar? Para saberem as respostas a estas perguntas, continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade!

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic.**

**

* * *

**

Agradecimentos

**LaDiNi: **Estavas a tentar adivinhar tudo o que ia acontecer era? Bem, pelo menos acertaste na parte da emboscada. Fiquei a rir quando li essa parte, porque tinhas acertado no que ia acontecer e no título do capítulo. Bem, vamos lá ver se eles morrem ou não…


	32. Arrependimento e Medo

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Arnold, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

Agradeço a todos os que me mandaram review. Obrigado:)

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 32: Arrependimento e Medo

* * *

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos **_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho»**

**

* * *

**

Resumo do Capítulo Anterior: Depois de deixarem o Kai e a Lucy fechados num quarto, a Anne e o Arnold decidiram armar uma emboscada aos 4 amigos, que tinham entrado na casa. O Arnold consegue apanhar o Aki e o Wyatt e a Anne trata do Ray e da Nina. Depois de muito esforço, a Lucy consegue soltar o Kai. O Kai também a desamarra a ela. Eles ouvem o Arnold e a Anne no corredor, a combinar a morte dos 4 amigos. A Lucy decide ir embora e o Kai decide ir salvar os amigos. Chegados à cave, a Anne descobre que o Arnold quer matar os 4 amigos, a Lucy e o Kai, usando uma câmara de gás.

* * *

"Uma… câmara de gás?" – perguntou a Anne assustada.

"Sim. É limpa e fácil de utilizar. E é com isto que vamos matar estes intrometidos, a Lucy e o Kai." – disse o Arnold, rindo maleficamente.

"Eu não sei se… bem, matá-los um pouco radical de mais, não achas?" – perguntou a Anne, que agora, mais do que nunca, estava a pensar se deveriam mesmo matá-los.

"Não temos outra alternativa. Ou nós os mata-mos, ou eles vão contar tudo à polícia e somos presos." – disse o Arnold.

"Tu falas com uma frieza. Arnold… tu já matas-te alguém?" – perguntou a Anne.

O Arnold riu-se: "Claro que sim. Já perdi a conta de quantos matei nesta câmara de gás… e em quantos é que atirei mortalmente."

A Anne ficou paralisada. Tinha-se metido com pessoas muito perigosas, mas agora não havia volta a dar.

"Eles vão acordar em breve." – disse o Arnold.

"Então, é melhor matá-los já." – disse a Anne, com uma voz trémula.

"Não." – disse o Arnold. – "Quero vê-los assustados e vendo que vão morrer. Adoro ver isso nas minhas vítimas.

A Anne ficou paralisada de novo. Ela também já tinha morto uma pessoa, o Stuart, mas agora estava verdadeiramente assustada com o Arnold e com a morte das pessoas que tinham ousado intrometer-se no seu caminho.

O Aki começou a mexer-se lentamente. Depois o Wyatt também se começou a mexer. Lentamente todos começaram a despertar.

"Onde estamos?" – perguntou o Aki aos outros. Ele e todos os outros tinham uma grande dor de cabeça.

"Não sei." – respondeu a Nina.

Todos olharam à volta e viram que estavam dentro de um compartimento. As paredes desse compartimento tinham alguns buracos, pequenos e na frente do compartimento, estava um vidro, não muito grande, onde se podia olhar para o exterior.

O Ray caminhou para esse vidro e espreitou para ver o que havia do outro lado. Viu a Anne e o Arnold. Ele ria-se descontroladamente. Ela tinha uma cara séria.

"Pessoal." – disse a Nina numa voz trémula. – "Tenho uma má notícia para vos dar."

"O que foi?" – perguntou o Wyatt.

"Estamos… estamos numa câmara de gás!" – gritou ela.

"Uma câmara de gás? Aquelas que se usam para matar pessoas? …" – O Wyatt percebeu subitamente o que lhes iria acontecer.

"Oh não. Vamos morrer." – disse o Aki.

Do lado de fora da câmara, o Arnold parecia estar feliz consigo mesmo.

"Bem, deixa ver… vou regular os gases para daqui a três minutos." – disse o Arnold, mexendo num mecanismo. – "Pronto. Daqui a 3 minutos, os gases vão começar a encher a câmara e os nossos amiguinhos vão morrer."

"Não, se eu o puder evitar." – disse o Kai, que acabara de entrar na cave e ouviu o que Arnold estava a dizer.

"Kai?" – perguntou a Anne, surpresa por o ver ali.

"Conseguiste soltar-te." – disse o Arnold. Puxou dum revólver e disse: - "Bem, mas a tua vida acaba aqui."

O Kai saltou para a frente e atirou-se contra o Arnold. O revólver foi largado pelo Arnold e rolou pelo chão da cave.

"Raios." – gritou o Arnold, dando um soco ao Kai.

Dentro da câmara, os 4 amigos viam o que se passava.

"O Kai está a lutar com aquele homem." – disse o Wyatt.

"Força Kai." – disse o Aki.

"Tu consegues! Vais tirar-nos daqui." – disse a Nina.

O Ray não disse nada, limitou-se a ver o que se passava e a desejar com toda a sua fé, que o Kai vencesse aquele homem e que os tirasse dali.

"Toma lá." – disse o Arnold, tentando dar um murro no Kai, mas falhando.

O Kai saltou e deu um pontapé no Arnold. Ele caiu para trás.

"Rapaz impertinente." – gritou o Arnold. Depois, pôs a mão no bolso e tirou outro revólver. – "Eu não tenho só um revólver. Agora vais morrer."

O Arnold apontou o revólver ao Kai.

"Não! Não o mates." – gritou a Anne. O Kai saiu da mira do revólver.

"Tem de ser Anne. Eu não vou parar à cadeia por causa dele. Não o vou deixar viver para nos denunciar." – disse o Arnold.

O Kai continuou a mexer-se e o Arnold não conseguia fixar a mira. Então ele aproximou-se da câmara de gás e pôs mão em cima de um botão vermelho.

"Se não parares quieto, aperto este botão e o gás entra logo na câmara." – disse o Arnold.

O Kai parou. O Arnold fixou a mira.

"Agora vais morrer Kai!" – gritou o Arnold.

O Kai fechou os olhos. Era o fim.

E então… ouviu-se um tiro, mas não acertou no Kai. Quando o Kai abriu os olhos, viu que muito sangue escorria do peito de Arnold. O Arnold estava caído no chão. Os olhos estavam muito abertas, o revólver caído aos seus pés. A bala tinha-lhe acertado directamente no coração.

O Kai virou-se bruscamente e viu-a… a Anne estava no outro lado da cave. Na sua mão estava o revólver que Arnold tinha deixado cair anteriormente.

**

* * *

**

Continua... **

* * *

**

O que irá acontecer agora? Será que os 4 amigos vão morrer? Para saberem as respostas a estas perguntas, continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade!

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic.**


	33. Nos Braços do Amor

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Arnold, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 33: Nos Braços do Amor

* * *

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos **_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho»

* * *

**

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior:** Chegados à cave, a Anne descobre que o Arnold quer matar os 4 amigos, a Lucy e o Kai, usando uma câmara de gás. Além disso, ela também descobre que o Arnold já matou muita gente e fica nervosa. Os 4 amigos começam a acordar e percebem em que situação estão metidos. O Kai aparece, para salvá-los. Ele e o Arnold lutam um com o outro. O Arnold deixa cair o seu revólver, mas ele tem outro. Ele consegue imobilizar o Kai, ameaçando matar os amigos instantaneamente. Depois, o Arnold aponta o revólver ao Kai, disposto a matá-lo. O Kai fecha os olhos, ouve um tiro, mas nada lhe acerta. Quando abre os olhos, o Arnold está morto e a Anne tem na mão o revólver que o Arnold tinha deixado cair anteriormente.

* * *

"Anne." – disse o Kai olhando, incrédulo para a rapariga.

A Anne deixou o revólver cair no chão. Lágrimas inundavam-lhe os olhos.

"Eu… matei-o." – disse ela, não acreditando no que tinha feito.

Ela não queria que o Kai morresse e para isso, tinha morto o Arnold.

"Kai… eu só te quis proteger." – disse ela. – "Depressa, pára a câmara de gás ou os teus amigos morrem. Adeus."

A Anne começou a subir as escadas a correr.

O Kai ficou indeciso por um segundo. A Anne ia fugir, mas se fosse atrás dela, os seus amigos e o Ray iriam morrer. O Ka não hesitou mais. Correu para a câmara e ficou a olhar para os botões. O tempo ia diminuindo… 15 segundos… 14 segundos…

O Kai não sabia em que botão carregar. Depois olhou para o botão vermelho. O Arnold ameaçara tocar-lhe para soltar o gás, por isso aquele não podia ser o botão que procurava. Olhou para um outro botão que estava mesmo ao lado. Este era verde. Hesitou. 8 segundos… 7 segundos… Não havia outra hipótese. O Kai carregou no botão verde. Imediatamente a contagem terminou e a porta abriu-se.

"Kai, salvaste-nos!" – disse a Nina correndo para fora da câmara e agarrando-se ao Kai, mesmo nunca tendo conhecido o rapaz pessoalmente.

A seguir à Nina saíram o Aki e o Wyatt e ambos sorriram ao Kai. E por fim saiu a pessoa que o Kai mais esperava para ver, o Ray.

Enquanto isso acontecia, a Anne ia a correr pelo corredor, para ir para fora da mansão.

"Tenho de fugir." – disse ela.

Mas ela não estava à espera que alguém estivesse no fundo do corredor. A Lucy tinha decidido voltar atrás. A Anne correu e parou ao ver a Lucy. A Lucy encarou-a.

"Anne."

"Lucy."

"O que andas-te a fazer Anne?" – perguntou a Lucy. – "Como pudeste raptar o Kai?"

A Anne não respondeu, limitando-se a correr para tentar chegar à rua. A Lucy pôs-se à frente dela.

"Não vais fugir Anne." – disse a Lucy.

"Deixa-me ir." – pediu a Anne.

"Não." – disse a Lucy.

"Foi tudo por amor. Eu amo o Kai." – disse a Anne.

"Isso não justifica o que fizeste." – disse a Lucy.

A Anne começou a chorar convulsivamente.

"Eu matei… o Arnold." – disse ela.

"O quê!"

"Ele ia matar o Kai e eu… matei-o…" – disse a Anne.

Nessa altura, ela não tentou fugir, em vez disso agarrou-se à Lucy a chorar.

"Eu só queria protegê-lo." – disse a Anne, entre soluços.

"Anne…"

"Eu só queria que ele gostasse de mim."

A Lucy não tentou fazer mais nada. Apenas abraçou a amiga. E assim a Anne ficou a chorar abraçada à Lucy.

**De volta à cave…**

"Vamos." – disse o Wyatt, numa voz baixa à Nina e ao Aki.

"Sim." – disse o Aki.

"Que horror. Aquele homem está ali morto." – disse a Nina olhando para o Arnold.

"Vamos embora." – disse o Wyatt puxando a Nina.

Ele, o Aki e a Nina começaram a subir as escadas que levavam ao andar superior.

O tempo parecia ter parado para o Kai e para o Ray.

Os dois olhavam intensamente um para o outro e nenhum se mexia. Foi o Ray que reagiu primeiro.

"Kai." – disse o Ray abraçando o namorado. – "Eu pensava que estavas morto…"

"Não estou Ray."

"Tive tantas saudades tuas." – disse o Ray. As lágrimas começavam a aparecer nos seus olhos. – "Fiquei tão deprimido quando me disseram que tinhas morrido. Sofri muito. Desejei ter morrido também."

"Eu perdi a memória Ray. Mas agora já a recuperei." – disse o Kai.

"Mas, como é que tu sobreviveste?" – perguntou o Ray.

Em poucas palavras o Kai contou o que se tinha passado.

"Afinal, ela salvou-te a vida… duas vezes…" – disse o Ray pensando na Anne. – "Mas separou-nos e isso nunca lhe irei perdoar."

"Bem, agora estou aqui." – disse o Kai.

"Kai…" – o Ray queria dizer alguma coisa, mas as suas palavras perderam-se quando o Kai o beijou.

O beijo apaixonado só se quebrou quando faltou o ar ao Kai e ao Ray.

"Senti muito a tua falta." – disse o Ray.

"Eu também senti a tua falta. Mesmo sem a minha memória, eu via-te nos meus sonhos. Ray."

"Promete-me que ninguém nos vai separar." – pediu o Ray.

"Eu prometo que ninguém nos vai separar Ray." – disse o Kai.

E os dois voltaram a beijar-se.

**

* * *

**

Continua...

**

* * *

**

O casal já está unido. O que irá acontecer agora? Fiquem atentos para os dois capítulos que ai vêm, porque eles são os dois capítulos finais.

**Continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade!**

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic.****

* * *

**

**Agradecimentos**

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pelo elogio à história. Pois, eu estive um tempo sem publicar novos capítulos, porque não tinha tempo nem inspiração, mas agora voltei à carga. Bem, espero que este capítulo te tenha agradado. Continua a ler a fic, ok? Agora já só faltam 2 capítulos.

**LaDiNi: **Eu não disse que acabava por ficar sem review? Com é que eu adivinhei? . Bem, de qualquer maneira continua a ler a fic. Beijos.


	34. De Volta a Casa

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Arnold, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 34: De Volta a Casa

* * *

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos **_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho»

* * *

**

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior:** A Anne atira mortalmente no Arnold, para salvar o Kai. Ela diz ao Kai para salvar os seus amigos e foge. O Kai consegue fazer com que a câmara de gás não seja activada e salva os seus amigos. A Lucy impede a Anne de escapar. A Anne admite o que fez e diz que foi por amor. Ela acaba por se abraçar à Lucy e começa a chorar. Na cave, o Wyatt e os outros deixam o Kai e o Ray a sós. O Ray e o Kai conversam e o Ray diz que tinha muitas saudades do Kai. Eles beijam-se e o Ray pede ao Kai para prometer que ninguém os irá separar. O Kai promete e diz que ninguém os irá separar.

* * *

"E o que lhe vai acontecer?" – perguntou o Kai, ao agente da polícia.

A polícia tinha chegado há pouco tempo. O Kai não tinha dito toda a verdade. Tinha dito que a Anne atirara em legitima defesa, fazendo com que ela não se tornasse uma assassina, pelo menos aos olhos do agente.

"Bem, ela raptou-te e atirou em legitima defesa, mas mesmo assim, matou um homem. E não conseguimos provar que ela é responsável pela morte de outro dos seus empregados." – disse o agente.

"Ela vai ser presa?" – perguntou o Kai.

"Penso que não. Ela vai ser submetida a um exame mental. Se se provar que ela é desquilibrada, ela irá tratar-se numa clínica." – disse o agente.

"Ainda bem." – disse o Kai.

O Kai não podia esquecer o que a Anne lhe tinha feito, mas ela tinha-o salvo na mansão e embora tenha sido responsável por o levar para a casa do Arnold, ela também lhe tinha salvo a vida ali.

"Kai, queria agradecer-te por não teres contado toda a verdade sobre a Anne."

O Kai virou-se e deparou-se com a Lucy.

"Não tens de agradecer." – disse ele.

"Assim, ela não terá tantos problemas. Prometo que me vou certificar que ela fica curada." – disse a Lucy.

"Ainda bem." – disse o Kai, sorrindo à Lucy.

A Lucy era uma boa amiga da Anne. De outro modo, teria abandonado a Anne naquele momento difícil da sua vida. O Kai tinha uma profunda simpatia pela Lucy, porque além de ter de certo modo salvo a sua relação no centro comercial, quando a Anne se estava a insinuar a ele, também o tinha ajudado a desamarrar-se, porque de outro modo, o Ray e os outros neste momento estariam mortos.

O Tala acompanhou os outros ao hotel. Tentou aproximar-se do Wyatt, mas vendo que já não tinha hipótese com ele, despediu-se deles e partiu para se ir encontrar com os outros ex-Demolition Boys.

"Bem, parece que as férias acabam aqui." – disse a Nina.

"Sim." – concordou o Wyatt.

"A propósito, é um prazer conhecer-te Nina." – disse o Kai.

A Nina corou: "Ob… Obrigado Kai. Também é um prazer conhecer-te. Posso pedir-te um favor?"

"Sim."

"É que eu queria uma coisa…"

"Diz."

"Bem… eu quero isto há muito tempo… Dás-me o teu autógrafo?"

Todos, à excepção da Nina, caíram no chão, estilo anime.

No dia seguinte apanharam um avião para o Japão.

A Aya ficou eufórica pelo Kai estar vivo. Via-o como a outra metade do Aki e tendo criado o Aki desde pequeno, também sentia que devia cuidar do Kai.

O Kenny, o Tyson, o Max, a Hilary e o Zeo também ficaram muito felizes pelo Kai afinal estar vivo e organizaram uma festa para ele.

O Ray telefonou aos pais, que também ficaram muito felizes pelo Kai estar vivo e pelo Ray estar feliz novamente.

Os Jornalistas atacaram a mansão para saberem tudo. O Kai prestou uma breve declaração, mas incumbiu o Ray e a Aya de dizerem aos jornalistas tudo o que sabiam. Até a televisão foi lá filmar.

**Um dia depois, ao pequeno-almoço…**

"Onde está o Aki?" – perguntou a Aya ao entrar na cozinha.

"Ele saiu muito cedo. Não sei onde foi." – disse o Wyatt.

"Hum… está bem, ele sabe comportar-se." – disse a Aya passando uns cereais ao Kenny.

"Recebi um e-mail da mãe do Max. Ela convidou-me para ir para as instalações dos All-Starz. Posso aprender muita coisa se for para lá." – disse o Kenny.

"Então, estás a pensar ir?" – perguntou o Wyatt.

"Sim. Tenho de falar com os meus pais." – disse o Kenny.

"Hum… o Ray e o Kai ainda não se levantaram?" – perguntou a Aya.

"Não." – respondeu o Wyatt. – "Suponho que ontem à noite estiveram a matar saudades um do outro e que hoje estão muito cansados para se levantar."

"Wyatt!" – disse o Kenny ficando muito vermelho.

A Aya riu-se.

"E tu tens um coração puro?" – perguntou o Kenny. – "Grande pureza."

"Ora, eu só estou a dizer a verdade, nada mais." – disse o Wyatt.

O Zeo entrou na cozinha. Pouco depois a Hilary também apareceu.

Só mais tarde, apareceu o Aki.

"Bom dia Aki… o que fizeste ao cabelo?" – perguntou a Aya.

O Aki tinha cortado o cabelo e deu-lhe um novo visual. Já não estava tão parecido com o Kai, pelo menos no cabelo. Agora estava um pouco mais curto e não dava tanto nas vistas.

"Ainda está um pouco espetado, mas gosto dele assim." – disse o Aki.

"Hum… gostava mais de como estava antes." – disse a Aya.

"Eu acho que fica bem assim." – disse a Hilary.

"Também acho." – concordou o Wyatt.

"O meu pai telefonou-me a dizer para eu ir viver com ele para Inglaterra. Ele instalou-se lá. Quer ensinar-me mais sobre beyblade." – disse o Zeo.

"E aceitas-te?" – perguntou a Hilary.

"Sim. Parto amanhã." – disse o Zeo.

"Todos vão viajar ou quê?" – perguntou o Wyatt. – "Também tenho de pensar nisso…"

**

* * *

**

Continua...

**_

* * *

_**

A fic já está quase no final. Não percam o último capítulo! Fiquem atentos, já não falta muito!

**Continuem a ler Beyblade: Em Busca da Verdade!**

**Mandem Reviews para que eu possa saber o que acham da fic.**


	35. Viagem e Futuro

**Nota do autor: A série Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.**

**As minhas personagens originais são: Vénus, Aya, Aki, Lucy, Amy, Travis, Melanie, Ronald, Arnold, Rick, Anne e Stuart.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 35: Viagem e Futuro

* * *

"**Falar"**

_**Pensamentos **_

**«Inicio de um sonho/ Fim de um sonho»

* * *

**

**Resumo do Capítulo Anterior:** A Anne é vai para uma clínica para se tratar. A Nina pede um autógrafo ao Kai. Todos voltam para o Japão. Os familiares e amigos ficam felizes por o Kai estar vivo. O Aki muda de visual. O Wyatt faz comentários embaraçosos e o Kenny e o Zeo vão para outros países.

* * *

"Calma Aki, não vale a pena estares impaciente." – disse o Kai.

"Mas estou. O Wyatt foi falar com os pais. Da última vez eles trataram-no muito mal." – disse o Aki.

"Tem calma." – voltou a dizer o Kai.

"Olá. Voltei." – disse o Wyatt ao entrar na sala.

"Então? Como foi?" – perguntou o Aki.

O Wyatt sorriu: "Os meus pais pediram-me desculpa pelo que tinham dito. Fizemos as pazes."

"Ainda bem." – disse o Aki aliviado.

"E eles disseram que para me compensar, eu podia pedir o que quisesse, dentro do possível é claro." – disse o Wyatt.

"E o que é que tu pediste?" – perguntou o Aki.

"Pedi que eles me deixassem viajar." – respondeu o Wyatt.

"O quê? Viajar? Mas agora toda a gente quer viajar?" – desta vez quem perguntou foi o Kai.

O Kai ficou impressionado pelo Wyatt querer ir viajar porque parecia estar na moda. O Kenny tinha ido para os Estados Unidos para os laboratórios dos All Starz. O Zeo tinha ido para a Inglaterra, ter com o seu pai. A Nina e o Rick tinham ido ter com a Seena e o Joe à França e depois disso iriam todos percorrer o mundo.

"Eu quero conhecer mais coisas do mundo!" – disse o Wyatt. – "Acho que me vai fazer bem."

"Bem, a mansão está a ficar mais vazia de dia para dia." – disse o Kai.

"Eu quero ir contigo!" – disse o Aki, no momento em que o Ray e a Aya entravam na sala.

"Queres ir viajar?" – perguntou o Wyatt.

"Sim." – disse o Aki. – "Eu vivi sempre fechado naquela mansão na Rússia durante toda a minha vida. Quero conhecer o mundo."

"Acho que o Aki tem razão." – disse a Aya. – "Nunca pudeste sair daquela mansão, por isso deves aproveitar agora."

"Então Wyatt, posso ir contigo?" – perguntou o Aki.

"Hum… não sei…" – disse o Wyatt.

"Vá lá Wyatt. Deixa-o ir." – disse o Ray.

"Desculpa Aki, mas eu não sou uma boa companhia para viajar." – disse o Wyatt. – "Desculpa, mas não podes vir comigo."

O Wyatt saiu da sala. O Aki ficou muito aborrecido.

**Dois dias depois…**

"Bem, está na hora de ir." – disse o Ray.

"Mas… ainda não me despedi do Aki." – disse o Wyatt.

"Acho que ele ficou muito aborrecido contigo Wyatt e não se quer despedir de ti." – disse a Aya.

"Oh…" – disse o Wyatt desapontado.

"Bem, temos de ir. O táxi já chegou." – disse o Kai.

"Está bem. Adeus Aya. Adeus Hilary. Adeus Max. Adeus Tyson." – disse o Wyatt.

"Adeus." – disseram todos em coro.

Em poucos minutos chegaram ao aeroporto.

"Bem, tenho de ir." – disse o Wyatt.

"Faz boa viagem." – disse o Ray.

"E vai dando notícias." – disse o Kai.

"Sim. Não se preocupem. Adeus." – disse o Wyatt, afastando-se até à zona de embarque.

Passaram alguns minutos e depois os passageiros começaram a entrar no avião. O Wyatt estava alheio a tudo. Estava feliz por ir fazer a viagem que tanto queria, mas sentia-se apreensivo por deixar o Japão. Também estava arrependido de ter dito que não queria a companhia de Aki, mas agora não havia nada a fazer. O Wyatt sentou-se num dos bancos. Pouco depois, o avião partiu.

"És um pouco despistado não és Wyatt?" – perguntou a pessoa que estava ao lado de Wyatt.

Wyatt virou a cabeça e ficou surpreso: "Aki! O que estás aqui a fazer?"

"Eu queria ir viajar e vim, mesmo sem tu quereres. Já estou aqui sentado há algum tempo, mas tu nem reparaste em mim." – disse o Aki.

"Não devias ter vindo." – disse o Wyatt.

"Porquê?"

"Já te tinha dito que não sou uma boa companhia."

"Não me importo. Se tu não quiseres viajar comigo, deixo-te quando o avião aterrar."

"Bem, também não é preciso ser assim." – disse o Wyatt.

"Isso quer dizer que posso acompanhar-te durante toda a viagem que fizeres?" – perguntou o Aki.

"Sim." – disse o Wyatt sorrindo. Afinal era bom ter uma companhia.

"Boa!" – disse o Aki sorrindo.

E o avião continuou o seu caminho.

No aeroporto, o Kai e o Ray olhavam para o céu.

"Será que o Wyatt vai ficar chateado por não lhe termos dito?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Não, acho que não. Ele vai gostar da companhia, mesmo que diga que não." – disse o Kai. – "Só espero que ele tome bem conta do meu irmão, afinal ele não saiu muito daquela mansão e não conhece bem as coisas fora dela."

"Não te preocupes, o Wyatt é uma pessoa responsável." – disse o Ray. – "E nós?"

"Nós o quê?" – perguntou o Kai.

"E nós, o que fazemos agora?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Bem, agora… aproveitamos para namorar." – disse o Kai.

"Hum… parece-me bem."

"A mim também." – disse o Kai e beijou o Ray.

**Fim… por agora…**

**

* * *

**

Algo para dizer:

Bem, finalmente que acabou esta etapa da fic. Sim, etapa, eu disse fim por agora, ninguém sabe se será mesmo o fim ou se terá uma continuação. Porque é que eu criei este espaço "Algo para dizer", perguntam vocês. Porque tenho algo para dizer, duh. Ok, primeiro queria esclarecer o título da fic "Em Busca da Verdade". Porque é que existe este título? Bem, podemos até inseri-lo na fic, porque o Kai procura recuperar a memória e saber a verdade e o Ray, mais no final da fic, procura saber a verdade sobre a morte do Kai. Mas este título foi atribuído por outra razão. Quando comecei a fazer a fic, havia dois destino que poderia fazer: Ou o Kai supostamente morria e se dava o destino que se deu durante esta fic ou não se dava a suposta morte do Kai, mas o Voltaire morria dizendo que os pais de Aki e Kai estavam vivos e nesse destino eles iriam "Em Busca da Verdade". Eu escolhi o destino diferente, mas o título acabou por ficar. Bem, se formos a ver, interessa o que a fic contém e não o título.

A segunda coisa de que vou falar é sobre Yaoi. É engraçado de ver como uma simples palavra afasta mais de metade das pessoas que lêem fics. Quando digo Yaoi, também me refiro a Yuri. De qualquer modo, embora eu diga que a fic é Yaoi, e é mesmo, o nível de Yaoi é muito baixo. Vejamos que os únicos casais Yaoi são o Ray e o Kai, o Tyson e o Max. Não existe mais nenhum casal. O nível nem é muito alto, porque eu apoio Yaoi, mas não sou como aquelas pessoas que fazem uma fic Yaoi e que fazem todos os personagens da fic serem gays, embora eu não tenha nada contra isso e quem sabe se um dia não farei uma assim, seja Yaoi ou Yuri.

Outra coisa, que pareceu desagradar a algumas pessoas foi a ruptura do namoro do Tala e do Wyatt. E porque é que eu fiz isso? Porque não gosto muito do par. Então para que é que os juntei, perguntam vocês. Porque precisava dum par para o Wyatt e calhou ser o Tala.

Ok, para finalizar, vou fazer um balanço da fic, desta fase e da anterior. Todos podemos ver que são bastante diferentes, mas tenho de dizer que gostei mais de fazer a primeira fase do que a segunda.

É tudo. Fiquem bem, leiam muito. Encontramo-nos noutra fic minha, espero eu. Adeus!

**FireKai**

**E quanto à fic… muda de Fim para… Para Ser Continuada…**

**

* * *

**

Agradecimentos

**HikariTenchi: **Obrigado pelos elogios e estares a ler a história e a mandar reviews.

**LaDiNi: **Obrigado por teres seguido a fic e por teres mandado reviews.


End file.
